


Daisy Chains

by Finchyxpanic



Series: Daisy Chains [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: Never judge a book by it's cover.But that's just what they both did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my return into the world of fanfiction,after about a ten year break. Because...life.  
> I'm really very nervous and currently don't have a beta. But I've psyched myself up to finally post something, so here it goes...
> 
> This is AU and all the characters are of my own creation except Tom - who for the sake of this story is just his namesake and lovely face.

Daisy had felt the eyes burning into her all evening. Ever since she’d come downstairs and appeared in the bar to start her shift. It had been three months and she really thought the novelty of being the new girl might have died down by now. 

Because at first that’s all it was. A novelty. No one said anything horrible, quite the contrary. Everyone in Glemsford was perfectly friendly and welcoming to her and her family. They were the new Publicans who had taken over the dilapidated Red Lion, thrown a lick of paint on the walls, fixed up some outside heating and given the villagers a new watering hole. 

But now a few months in and most of her somewhat dysfunctional family had well and truly become part of the village furniture. Fiona had joined the WI Mafia and spent her Sunday mornings helping out at the church, served tea and cakes after the morning sermon. Steve had already made some friends and even attended a few football games in Ipswich, a town at least a one-hour drive from quiet, little Glemsford. Daisy still hadn’t gone further than Big Tesco, just twenty minutes away on the bus.

Daisy knew she didn’t look like your typical village girl. She’d probably have to buy a pair of wellies at some point, and a decent waterproof come the winter months. But for now, she was holding onto her identity as much as possible. She had wondered several times if she was just being paranoid. Maybe having become so attuned in the first few days of not even being able to go and get the morning paper without people literally stopping in the street to get a look at her. Most people would talk, the women mainly. They weren’t afraid to approach her to coo into the pushchair and ask a multitude of questions she considered quite personal seeing that she didn’t know them. How old was she? Was she married? Where’s the Dad? Yes, complete strangers asked her that question. 

She supposed you didn’t get many single Mum’s in a village like Glemsford. A small Suffolk village, just on the Essex border. It wasn’t totally remote, a bus passed through every half an hour with links to Bury St Edmund's and Sudbury. Neighbouring villages would be walkable on a nice day. If you wanted to risk the country roads or don some hiking boots and trek across some fields. It was a pretty place, home to a handful of houses, a primary school, church, post office come village store, and no less than three pubs. 

The Red Lion was the most central of all the pubs, and since the grand reopening a few months ago it had established a decent group of regulars. They were also the only pub to serve food more substantial than chips and sandwiches, which was a plus. Their Sunday Roast had become something of a talking point amongst the villagers and so far, every single Sunday since they’d been open, there hadn’t been a free table in the house. 

Daisy had never minded working the bar. Back where she was from she was what you’d expect of the typical barmaid. She’d been collecting glasses from tables ever since she turned fourteen and went into the care of Fiona and Steve. She was the first child they’d ever fostered, and she loved that they gave her pocket money for helping in the pub. At eighteen she was pulling pints and flirting with the locals. 

She didn’t blend in here though and this Saturday night seemed worse than normal. She was well aware of the eyes following her around as she tottered two and from the bar, clearing and wiping tables. It seemed like the whole village had come to spend the night in their tiny little pub. Busy wasn’t a problem for her, but the leering drunks were. At the old pub, in the busy seaside town they’d moved from, she wouldn’t have hesitated to give as good as she got, but here it would just draw more attention to herself. So, she kept her head down and kept herself busy. 

The reason it was so busy, according to Fiona, was because the son of her friend Diana, who she knew from the WI had just returned home, having been out of the country for a year. Diana had lived in Glemsford all her life, and she had three children. Her only son, despite not actually having lived in the village since he left home at eighteen, was considered a local hero. He worked for the Red Cross and had been doing Humanitarian Aid Work in one of those War-Torn Countries. He was going to be living with his Mum whilst he settled back into ‘normal life’. He and the rest of the village were celebrating his safe return at The Red Lion. 

Daisy hadn’t seen him yet, nor did she really care to. But she knew where he was because of the crowds surrounding the table he was at. There was a constant flow of people going over to welcome him home and give him their praise for his heroic actions. She didn’t really understand it herself, she supposed people from Glemsford didn’t really leave Glemsford all that often. But in her eyes, although admirable, there was nothing more heroic about what he’d done, than say adopting a neglected dog from an animal shelter or fostering a child without a home. You don’t do good things for the recognition, you do it because you care. She’d already lost count of the number of people who’d come to the bar to buy a drink for the hero of the hour. He’d have a paid tab to last the entirety of his stay. 

“Dais, help me clear some of the glasses, we’re running out,” Fiona called across the bar, and Daisy slipped out to join her foster mum, and brave the crowd. “Excuse us gentleman,” Fiona pushed her way through the scrum to get to the table, and Daisy kept close behind. “We’re just going to make a little room for you,”

“Anything for you love,” A tall fellow who Daisy only knew as Breezy, leered as the two women started collecting glasses. “Ere Daisy Baby,” Daisy rolled her eyes at the nickname their regular Lager and Light drinker had given her. “Bring us a double Jameson’s on ice for our Tommy Boy,” Daisy, hands full of empty glasses, balanced precariously between her fingers looked across the table to where the man of the hour sat. Currently talking to someone next to him, all she could make out from his profile was a head of curly fair hair, slicked back a little with some product, and a bit of scruff adorning his jaw, chin and upper lip. From his sitting position she could make out he was dressed in a hoody which had probably seen better days, and she could see a t-shirt underneath which looked a bit threadbare around the collar. He certainly looked like he’d just spent a year in a war zone. _Wow where had that bitchy thought come from?_

“The bar’s right over there Breezy,” Daisy tilted her head in the direction of the bar, and didn’t meet the man’s eyes, “This isn’t table service,” 

“Dais,” She heard the warning tone in Fiona’s voice.

“What?” Daisy shrugged, and then the man in question ‘Tommy Boy’ turned and shot her a grin.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll get up in a minute,” He told her, then immediately turned his attention back to his conversation. Contrary to his group of friends, his words were polite his accent finely polished. Likely the result of some public schooling, and higher education. Daisy bit her lip but refused to feel guilty for her rudeness. Do it once, you’ll be doing it for everyone. She fought herself away from the table and jeering lads to make her way back behind the bar. Behind her own wooden barrier of safety. 

“That was a bit rude Dais,” Fiona followed her, and placed her own collection of glasses upside down in the washer. 

“What? This isn’t a fucking restaurant,” Daisy shot back, “If they want to get Bob Geldof a fucking drink they can come to the bar and get it,” 

“Oh Dais,” Fiona let out a laugh, “Reign it in a bit, you’re not making yourself any friends,” She proceeded to fetch a glass of Jameson’s and handed it to Daisy, “Take this over and try to smile,” 

“No,” Daisy responded sharply, “I need to check the garden,”

“Do this on your way,” Daisy shot a look back over to the group of men, inconveniently situated right near the door which exited onto the small decked area behind the pub. As expected about four pairs of eyes were on her, she consciously tugged at her skirt, and checked the neckline of her top, before accepting the glass from Fiona. 

“I hate you,” She muttered, shoving past and out the bar, strutting back to the table. “Move,” She said simply, as she approached the crowd, receiving a few frowns from the customers, “Double Jameson’s on Ice,” She said loudly, drawing the new boy’s attention back to her. She didn’t miss the way his eyes roamed up and down her body for a second, nor did she miss the slight grimace following his assessment of her. _Good_ she’d prefer that. Most of the men around here viewed like she was on the menu, rather than serving it. “On the house,” She placed it down and slid it across the table with a small push. The man had good reflexes and his hand opened quickly to catch the glass. 

“Thanks,” he told her, grimace gone, and his earlier smile returned. She imagined for a moment, under all that hair he’d probably be quite good looking, if he wasn’t like, forty or whatever. 

“Don’t she used to it,” She wasn’t sure where the teasing tone, or flirty smile had come from, and immediately regretted it. Making a hasty exit outside to a volume of cheers and wolf whistles from the table behind her. It was the first time since arriving in the village that she’d let her guard slip just a little, and all it had taken was a nice smile from a scruffy man. It had been a mistake, judging by the attention it had received from the man's friends. A mistake she wouldn’t be making again. 

A combination of becoming a mother and moving to a new area had knocked her confidence, and her big personality had suffered as a result. She knew Steve and Fiona didn’t see this as a bad thing, they quite liked the new quiet and refined Daisy, she caused them much less trouble. But Daisy struggled to find the positives. Now rather than smile and flirt, the only time she ever spoke to the customers was when they were pissing her off. What had been considered back home as sass, was considered extreme rudeness here. So, to avoid that all together, most of the time she just forced smiles and kept her mouth shut. Not tonight though. Tonight, she’d managed to not only mouth off to the regular with the highest bar tab, but also flirt with the new boy. 

The truth was, Daisy was miserable. She’d never felt so alone in her entire life. She knew she still had Fiona and Steve, but they just didn’t get it. They had each other and were used to moving around the country, they’d been running pubs together for over thirty years. Daisy had left the only place she’d ever considered home, and though the place didn’t really hold any sentimental relevance to her, she hadn’t been prepared for quite how much she’d miss it. She didn’t really have any friends back home, most of them had chipped her off the minute she found out she was pregnant, but she knew people. She knew where she stood and how to act. Here she’d completely lost sight of who she was. She couldn’t speak her mind, she couldn’t really go out and meet people because these people just weren’t ‘her kind of people’ and she knew if she really wanted to fade into the background she would need to change the way she dressed. But she was holding back on that for now, because she wasn’t ready to completely let go of herself. 

She could have stayed back in Eastbourne. She probably would have got a nice little council flat for her and her baby. But she wanted to stay with Steve and Fiona, they were the closest thing to family that she and her son had. She’d never had a real family growing up, and her foster parents treated her like a daughter and her son like their very own grandchild. There was no way she’d take that away from her child, she wouldn’t wish her old life on him. Even if that meant sacrificing her own happiness. 

So, for now, she would have to put up and shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry - I was meant to get this up last night, but I wasn't happy with it and wanted to go over it again.
> 
> But here it is. Enjoy!

Tom woke with a grimace and pushed his face into the pillow. He had some serious regrets about how much he’d put away last night.

“I’m too old for this shit,” he grumbled into the floral bedding, willing his pounding headache to disappear quickly. 

He’d not planned on the trip down the local pub last night. But that’s what happened in small communities like this one. One person suggested a pint, and suddenly the whole village expected your attendance. Woe betide anyone who disappointed the residents of Glemsford. Not going, was not an option.

It was only his second night back in England, and he was still sleep deprived. But one walk down to the post office to fetch the morning paper and he’d seen nearly every single one of his childhood friends, all fully grown, mostly married with kids and jobs. The usual. And every single one of them had demanded his presence at The Red Lion that evening. 

“Oh, it’s nice in there now,” his mother had told him, upon him arriving home and relaying the events of his short trip into the village and back, “Some new owners moved in about three months ago, they’ve really turned it around,” 

“About time, I don’t think I ever remember it not boarded up and attracting trouble,” When he said trouble, he meant mostly drunks pissing up the wall at kick out, or local teens trying out their graffiti skills on the boarded-up windows. Nothing that bad ever happened in Glemsford. That’s why he’d decided it was the best place for him. He needed the peace and quiet; somewhere he could think about his future without distraction. 

“Yes, they’ve put a lot of work in, they do a good quiz night on a Thursday evening, me and the ladies from Knitting have a team,” that didn’t surprise him, Diana was the celebrity of Glemsford Parish. She was involved in nearly every single social event on the calendar. “They do a lovely roast too,” 

“If I don’t go it’s going to cause a problem, isn’t it?” He’d asked. His mum, in her typical way tutted and rolled her eyes, but didn’t answer, “Mum?”

“Well Tom, that depends how long you’re planning to stay,” Diana turned from the oven, where she was keeping an eye on a vanilla sponge. “You know what people are like around here, it doesn’t do any good to be making enemies,” 

“Enemies…bit extreme,” Tom chuckled.

“Well I’m just saying it as it is, if you plan on making this your home for the foreseeable future, you need to be seen to be fitting in, and making yourself sociable,” His mother patted his shoulder. “You never know, spending some time with some of your old friends might do you good, get you feeling normal again,”

“Cheers,” Tom mumbled sarcastically, under his breath, but didn’t argue. His Mum was right, he wasn’t planning on heading back to London any time soon and he wanted his time back at his Mum’s to be peaceful as possible. God knows he’d had enough drama to last a life time.

That’s how he’d found himself drinking more than he should have and trying to explain exactly what he’d been doing for the past twelve months, to people he hadn’t seen in almost twenty years. The more he talked, the more he drank. Maybe to drown out the reality of just how different he was from these people. He’d never really been one of the ‘Lads’ and he suddenly found himself surrounded by men who went against almost everything he believed in. But he tried, he really did. 

Then she appeared. It was then he knew there was just no way in hell he could ever consider any of the men he’d grown up with to be real friends now. They’d told him about the daughter of the couple that owned the pub. Described her as ‘fit as fuck’ and ‘totally gagging for it’ phrases he’d not heard since the nineties, and wasn’t that fond of their use back then, and certainly hadn’t warmed to them since. 

The women, or girl would be a more accurate description was called Daisy. She wasn’t his type, he couldn’t really believe she’d be anyone’s and he hated himself for being so cruel in his assessment of her appearance. But he certainly wouldn’t describe her as ‘fit as fuck’. A few other words came to mind though, the main one being ‘tart’. Wearing a black skirt that fit snuggly and barely covered her arse, and a white crop top with plunging neckline, exposing far too much flesh for his liking. Although, he couldn’t deny she had a nice body; long smooth legs, a shapely behind, tiny waist and a decent bust - but he preferred it when women left a little more to the imagination. But whatever he thought of her body was ruined by the face of make-up she wore, so thick she’d probably used a trowel to apply it and would need paint stripper to get it off. Her hair seemed natural enough in colour, a nice chestnut brown, but it was pulled up tightly and styled into one of those poofed up buns on top of her head. In short, she looked cheap, and clearly had very little self-respect. 

The men around him had jeered and eyeballed her, and to be fair she didn’t look like she was enjoying the attention. _But she was sort of asking for it_ Tom thought. Tom had tried to be polite, but to be honest she was downright rude, and in his eyes the new girl in the village that all his ‘friends’ were hoping to get a piece of, had no redeeming qualities.

But what had bothered him most of all was his own reaction to this girl. Not just her, but to everyone he’d encountered since his return to his home village. Being a teacher by profession, he came across students from all walks of life. He’d never judged any of them or thought himself above them. He was there to shape minds, and that’s just what he did, without prejudice. 

Tom sat on the edge of his bed, feeling like someone was using a chainsaw on his skull. He wasn’t sure how much of the headache was caused by the alcohol, or by the notion that his years in public education, and then ‘shaping minds’ at one of the country’s most prestigious Universities, had caused him to become so far detached from the real world. 

That thought terrified him and he made a conscious decision from that moment onwards to make a better effort to fit in and be part of the community. Right after a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich. 

Two days later, Tom was at the kitchen table with his laptop open and the local paper in front of him. Job hunting. That was the plan. If he was going to stay with his Mum, he needed to pay his keep somehow. His savings weren’t endless, and he wasn’t prepared to dip into his house fund. Not whilst he didn’t know what his long-term plans were. 

Glemsford was not a permanent answer to his situation, but he was otherwise homeless. The house he’d shared with his ex-girlfriend had been sold whilst he was out in Syria, and he was glad. Glad the house had been sold and glad he hadn’t been there to deal with it. Sophie had handled everything and just liaised with his solicitor. He’d discussed his terms before leaving, and asked for a message when it was done, with the final figure going into his account. She’d even packed his stuff, and had it driven down to his Mum’s place where it was still all in boxes in the garage. 

Stupidly, he’d thought the time spent in another country aiding those less fortunate would heal his wounds. He thought he’d come back a changed man, having seen the horrors of war and famine, return with a renewed energy and ideas for his own future. But the minute the plane had hit the tarmac in Heathrow, memories of his first holiday with Sophie came flooding back, and any plans he had to move on went quickly out of the window. 

It wasn’t that the time he’d spent in Syria hadn’t been worthwhile. It was an experience that he’d needed, and just seeing the difference the work he and his colleagues in the Red Cross were making made it all worthwhile. But he’d still had his heart broken and his life torn apart. 

Diana had hugged him tight when she’d met him at the airport and breathing in his Mum’s familiar scent he knew he needed to be with her for a while. No matter how old he got, sometimes a boy just needed his Mum.

“What are you doing?” Diana asked, as she burst through the back door, arms laden with shopping bags. Tom jumped up quick to relieve her. He took several bags and placed them on the counter. 

“Job hunting, where have you been?” 

“I was up at seven to go to Tesco,” She told him, “Leaving me already?”

“Not planning to, I’m thinking of something local for a bit, just so I can pay you some keep, and not dip into my savings too much,” Tom explained, “I’m not ready to go back to teaching yet,”

“Why don’t you pop down the village and ask in the shops, or the pubs?” Diana suggested, “All these websites are all well and good, but you can’t beat just putting yourself out there,”

“Maybe,” Tom shrugged, not relishing the idea of the whole village knowing he was looking for work. 

“I’m sure Steve and Fiona would have something for you,” Diana said, as she began unpacking her bags into the cupboards. 

“Who?”

“That new couple, at The Red Lion,” Tom frowned, not fancying the idea of working with the rude woman he’d met the other night. Then he remembered his promise to himself. To make more of an effort with the locals. The pub was the perfect place to do that. 

“That’s not a bad idea actually,” He brightened up, and Diana beamed, apparently delighted that she could offer her son some helpful advice. 

“I’ll be seeing Fiona tonight; would you like me to have a word?” She asked. 

“No no, I’ll pop down there now…or in a bit, I expect it doesn’t open until eleven,” Tom glanced at his watch, it had just gone half past nine. 

“Maybe you should have a shave?” His Mum had been hinting at his dishevelled appearance since his first full morning back home. But Tom wasn’t bothered. He’d enjoyed the last year, not having to worry about his appearance, and no one else in the Village had commented on it. Beards seemed to be quite popular right now, and he still thought he looked about twelve when he was clean shaven. So, unless he absolutely had to, he was sticking with it. 

“I’ll give it a trim,” He told his Mum, to appease her. 

Less than two hours later Tom was pushing open the heavy wooden door to the old pub. His hands shook a little with nerves, which was plainly ridiculous. He kept reminding himself he’d stood in front of a board of world class professors to prove himself good enough to lecture English Literature. He’d had to make a video reel and three thousand word covering letter to even obtain a place on the training course for the Red Cross, before he was even selected to go overseas. All he had to do was ask a pub owner if they had any work. 

The pub was empty, and Tom didn’t immediately notice the figure hunched over the edge of the bar. He looked around for a moment and then jumped at the voice.

“Can I help you?” It was the ‘chavvy’ girl from the other night. Apparently, her trashy appearance wasn’t exclusive to Saturday nights in a busy pub. Her immaculately overdone face still present, and her hair was down this time, but fell in perfect waves to just below her shoulders. 

“Erm, yeah…are your parents about?” Tom asked, approaching the bar slowly. The girl studied him for a moment, and he noticed she hadn’t moved from her spot, a book held open in her hand, thumb keeping its page. 

“They’re at the wholesalers,” She answered, then looked back down to her book and silently dismissed him. Tom took a step closer to the bar and cleared his throat, trying not to react to her attitude. He would not stoop to her level. She looked back up and him and raised an eyebrow, “D’you want a drink?”

“No…thank you,” Tom paused, and frowned, “Might you be able to tell me when they will be back?” the girl shrugged. 

“What do you want?” 

“Well…” Tom hesitated, wondering if he really wanted to be working here after all. No, he wasn’t going to let this girls attitude dissuade him, “I wondered if you might have any jobs going?” 

She looked at him for a moment, seemingly assessing him as her noticed her eyes wonder up and down his form, finally resting on his face and for a moment making eye contact. A small sound escaped her lips and Tom thought it sounded like a bit of a laugh, but she didn’t smile. Then she upturned her book on the bar and grabbed a glass. She put a couple of cubes of ice in it, then poured a Scotch from one of the optics behind her. She turned back to the bar and slid it across to Tom. 

“What this?” He asked with a frown, taking the glass in his hand and tilting it towards him. 

“It’s a double Jameson’s on ice,” She told him. 

“I said I didn’t want a drink,”

“It’s gone eleven,” She shrugged, “Steve and Fee will be back in about twenty minutes, we need a Kitchen Porter,” Then just like that she leant back over the bar, turned her book back over and continued to read. 

Tom took the hint and settled himself onto one of the bar stools and made himself comfortable. He stared at the whiskey in the glass for a few moments before taking a hesitant sip. He suddenly remembered himself and reached for his wallet, not expecting a free drink, despite not actually wanting it in the first place. He was about to push a ten-pound note across the bar when the relative silence was broken by a high-pitched wail from somewhere in the pub. Tom panicked for a moment, but the girl didn’t. She calmly stood up straight and considered him for a second. 

“I won’t be a moment,” She said quietly, then set her book down and walked to the end of the bar and disappeared through the open doorway, that Tom assumed lead to the flat upstairs. That’s when he noticed the baby monitor on the bar next to her upturned book, rested to save her page. It took him by surprise, but not so much as when his eyes cast over the book she was reading. The wailing from the device ceased and Tom heard some gentle coos followed by silence. He pulled the book towards him and turned it over in his hands. The Aftermath by Rhidian Brook, a surprising choice for someone like her. To be honest, it occurred to him the fact that she was reading at all was quite a surprise, she didn’t appear to be your typical bookworm, let alone one who read post-second world war drama novels. 

He was intrigued, because usually he could work people out fairly quickly. But this girl was unusual. Her temperament was unpredictable, and he knew now just from the short while he’d spent sitting at the bar and the few words they’d shared, there was a lot more that met the eye with her. But he didn’t get to ponder this thought for very long as he could hear her footsteps coming back towards the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another apology, I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner. I'm in the middle of making my best friends wedding cake and it's taking up the majority of my time. However after the 24th Feb updates should become a bit more regular.

Daisy came downstairs and re-entered the bar with her baby now cradled at her chest, his sleepy head resting on her shoulder. She placed the bottle of milk she’d brought with her on the bar and arranged the infant in her arms. She took a glance at her guest, and noticed him watching her carefully, his surprise not hidden in the slightest. Then she saw her book grasped quite tightly between his hands. 

“You better not have lost my page,” She admonished him, whilst picking the bottle of milk back up and offering it to her little boy. His chubby fingers gripped onto the bottle and he took it into his mouth sucking greedily at the teat. 

“No, no, of course not, I’m sorry,” The man said quickly, and made a show of placing her book back down on the counter upturned on her page. She could feel him still staring at her, so she purposely kept her eyes on her baby. Although that wasn’t difficult, when she held him in her arms, she couldn’t help but stare at him in complete adoration. “That’s a hungry little lad you’ve got there, how old is he?”

“Almost six months,” She answered automatically. She was used to that question, he was a big baby for his age, long and chunky and a head of thick dark hair. 

“What’s his name?” Another standard question.

“William,” She answered.

“That’s a great name, you hear so many odd names these days. It’s nice to hear a nice traditional name for a change… it’s my middle name actually,” The man commented with a little smirk, and Daisy nodded to show she was listening, but she couldn’t really care less. “Did you name him after anyone?”

“Erm, not really,” Daisy shrugged, and finally looked up at Tom. “I just always liked the name,” She felt her cheeks heating a little bit and hoped her make-up was enough to hide her reaction to the question. She’d never told anyone that she’d called her son William, because so many literary greats had that name. Blake, Wordsworth, and of course Shakespeare, and if he’d been born a girl, he’d have been called Emily. Where she came from you didn’t survive by openly admitting your love for classic literature. So, she’d secretly named her son as a little ode to that secret part of her life. The part only Steve and Fee knew about. 

“I’m Tom by the way, Tom Hiddleston” she already knew that, well she knew his first name at least. He knew that she knew as well, although his expression told her he’d completely forgotten her name.

“Daisy Chiaramonti,” She responded, “I’d shake your hand but mine are a bit full,” She nodded down to her still guzzling baby. 

“Chiaramonti, that’s Italian?” Tom queried, she got that a lot too. Although he was the first to stab a guess at her names origin as oppose to out rightly ask her where she was from.

“Apparently so,” She nodded, although not prepared to give away any further information than that. She wasn’t purposely trying to be rude not engaging the man in conversation, but he clearly felt awkward about their stunted exchange. But also, there wasn’t really much to tell, that was her name, the one she came with on her birth certificate. It was Italian in origin, but how Italian she was, was a mystery to her.

“I understand you and your parents are new to the area? Me too really, I grew up here, but haven’t actually lived here since I was eighteen, and I’ve been working for the Red Cross for the last twelve months, doing humanitarian aid in Syria…” He trailed off a little, and she nodded again too assure him she was still listening, although she glanced down at the child in her arms every now and then. Tom seemed to misunderstand her nod as vagueness and he continued, “Syria’s in the Middle East, it boarders Iraq and –,”

“I know,” She snipped, looking up and cutting him off sharply. He stopped and stared at her opened mouthed for a second.

“Sorry, I forget what it’s like in these small Villages, word spreads so quickly,” He apologised.

“No, I mean I know where Syria is, bellend,” And she laughed, unable to stop herself when she took in the reaction on his face. She wasn’t sure if it was from the shock that she actually had a grasp on geography, or that fact that she’d just verbally insulted him when she hardly knew him. But either way his expression was priceless. “I watch the news,”

“I’m so sorry,” Fucking hell, did this guy ever stop apologising for himself? “You wouldn’t believe how many people don’t, and I’m sure I’ve spent the last few days explaining to everyone I’ve encountered where it is,”

“It’s fine, and don’t take it personally, I call everyone bellend,” She assured him, then looked at his glass which he’d hardly touched, “Are you going to drink that?”

“I don’t normally drink in the morning,” He explained, picking up the glass and swirling the ice around. At Tom’s words, she placed William’s bottle back on the bar, then picked up the pump for the soft drinks and offered it to him. He held out the glass and she topped it up with coke. 

“They aren’t my parents,” She said matter of factly, as she replaced the drink pump into its cradle, and arranged William into an upright position on her hip. “Steve and Fee, they’re as good as, but they actually fostered me when I was fourteen,” She looked at Tom to gauge his reaction, but he didn’t look all that surprised, “Did you know? I think most the village does, but you referred to them as my parents when you came in, I thought I should tell you that they are not?” 

“I didn’t know,” Tom responded quickly, “But it explains why you look nothing like either of them,”

At that moment the pub doors opened, and Fiona came into the bar, followed by Steve who was balancing two boxes laden with food stuff. 

“Ste I’ve found you a new KP!” Daisy announced brightly, as he dumped the heavy crates atop the bar and wiped a thin sheen of sweat from his forehead. He looked confused for a second, then focused his eyes on Tom.

“Oh, you’re Diana’s boy,” Fiona cut in before Steve could say anything. 

“That’s right,” Tom nodded, and shifted himself off the bar stood to stand. “I just stopped by to see if you had any jobs going, and Daisy told me you might have some kitchen work, and offered to let me wait here for you,” 

“Well that was very hospitable of her,” Steve raised his eyebrows, at Daisy. Surprised by her sudden change of mood. When they’d left to go to the wholesalers she’d been in a definite sulk about being left alone in the pub. 

“I’ve got my CV here,” Tom began to pull a folded piece of paper from his pocket, but Steve waved his hand dismissively. 

“I don’t need to see that; can you wash dishes?” He asked. Tom nodded, “Good, when can you start?”

“Ah, whenever you need me to,” Daisy could see Tom was more than a little surprised. What did he expect? It was washing dishes, what sort of credentials did you really need for such a position? 

“Great, so service starts at six, if you can get here for five I can show you the ropes. We stop serving food at nine, so you’ll be done by half past. We aren’t as busy on week days so you can have two days a week off in the week, but we’ll need you Friday and Saturday nights and Sunday Lunch. It’s minimum wage, but I’ll get you trained on plating up, and we can look to increase that, does that sound alright with you?” Steve rattled off his little spiel. 

“Yes sir,” Tom nodded.

“None of that, it’s Steve, if it’s quiet in the kitchen we’ll probably get you out in the bar, or get you doing a few odd jobs around the place, if that’s okay?” Tom nodded again.

“So, we’ll see you later then?” Steve added.

“Yes, thank you Sir… Steve,” Tom held out his right hand and Steve took it in a firm handshake. 

“Right, I’ve got to get the rest of this stuff in,” Steve strode back out the bar, and Fiona offered a warm smile towards Tom and opened her mouth to say something. Before she could speak Daisy cut in.

“Your welcome,” She smirked at Fiona, “Maybe I should get a pay rise, because apparently now I’m in charge of recruitment as well as events,” 

“Enough of that Daisy, why don’t you take Will out for a bit, and I’ll keep an eye on the bar,” Daisy nodded gratefully, and went to head back upstairs, completely forgetting Tom was still in the bar. It didn’t occur to her that perhaps he might have wanted to continue their earlier conversation. 

“It was nice talking to you Daisy,” He called after her and she stopped in the doorway and turned back to him.

“You too, see you later,” She told him, and before she could stop herself, she’d dropped another one of her flirty smiles, and her voice had sweetened to a sickening level. She hurried upstairs with William in her arms internally chastising herself and wondering what the hell was wrong with her. 

Daisy pottered around the upstairs flat, preparing a few bits in her bag and finding William’s little coat. She’d decided to take him out on a little walk to the play park. He’d not done swings yet and now he was sitting unaided she thought he might enjoy it. 

“That Tom’s a nice boy,” came Fiona’s voice, from the top of the staircase. She guessed Steve was watching the bar, having finished unloading their haul from the wholesalers. “It’s about time Steve had a hand in the kitchen, well done Dais,” 

“For starters, he’s not really a boy,” Daisy scoffed, “And Steve wasn’t doing anything about getting help in the kitchen, and he’s the first person to come in here looking for work,” She shrugged, as she coaxed William’s little arms into his jacket. “I doubt he’ll last, he seems the type to think washing dishes to be a bit beneath him,”

“Daisy,” Fiona sighed, her tone chastising. “I thought you liked him?”

“Whatever gave you that idea? I don’t even know him,” Daisy said lightly, then hoisted William into her arms, “And from what I do know, he needs to get his head out of his arse, he’s arrogant, and nosy and he thinks he knows more than everyone else,”

“Well that’s probably because he does, you know before he went to Syria he was a University Lecturer in English Literature,” Daisy paused at Fiona’s explanation. She didn’t know that, and it explained a lot. Particularly his handling of her book. For some reason that knowledge made her feel a little embarrassed. 

“Well…” Daisy stopped for second, unsure what her retort would be, “Maybe he shouldn’t give up the day job. He’s a self-righteous prick,”

“I think you’re being a little unfair Daisy,” Fiona reached out and took William from her arms, bouncing him for a few seconds, “Like you said, you don’t even know him. He seemed to like you, and you’ll have to learn to like him   
because he’ll be working with us,”

“I can be civil,” Daisy stated, “But I don’t have to like him,”   
Daisy took her son back into her arms and headed toward the steps which lead down into the bar. She knew she was being harsh and it frustrated her a little. She wasn’t sure what it was about this man, that she hardly knew that wound her so tightly. He had been perfectly nice, save for his assumption of her slender grasp on geography. She had almost enjoyed their short exchange, but possibly only because he was the first person she’d spoken to other than Steve and Fiona since moving into the area. 

As she took a slow walk to the park she considered the mornings turn of events. She could have just told Tom they didn’t have any work. She knew without a doubt he’d have politely thanked her for her time and left. But she didn’t. They needed a kitchen porter and she knew Steve would give any willing local a chance. At the end of the day, Daisy acknowledged that she was bitter and judgemental, but she was not cruel. A part of her admired the man for just walking in and asking, but she also saw something of herself in him. Someone who simply didn’t belong. 

That realisation didn’t mean she liked him or wanted to be his friend. But it did mean she’d give him a fighting chance. She was perfectly capable of being civil, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t let him know when he needed to crawl back out of his own arse hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am so sorry for the hideous delay in posting this chapter. Like I said before, I'm in the middle of making my best friends wedding cake, but after Saturday I'll have much more time on my hands. 
> 
> Also I was very busy celebrating my birthday! I turned 30 and got totally spoilt by my husband.

It turned out working in a pub was a lot more enjoyable than Tom had anticipated. His Mum had been thrilled when he’d returned home with news of his new employment. He was starting to think he’d made a very big mistake. 

On his first evening shift, his stomach had turned at the idea of slaving away over a kitchen sink, washing pots and pans. Also following the job offer, he’d thought Steve had seemed quite an abrupt chap, who didn’t beat around the bush. Much like his foster daughter. He got the feeling if he slacked or wasn’t up to the job Steve wouldn’t hesitate to make it known what he thought of him. 

What he learnt by the end of his first night in the kitchen with his new boss, was that Steve was the most chilled out bloke he’d ever met, and possibly the funniest. The job was simple, and if it wasn’t for the constant banter in the kitchen, would have probably been a tediously boring role. But, within half an hour of arriving he and Steve were singing along to the radio and agreeing that Sean Connery was the best Bond actor, but Daniel Craig had done an awfully good job. 

Fiona was also a very sweet woman and reminded him so much of his own mother. She managed the bar and was the more sociable of the couple. Although Steve liked to talk, it was clear he wasn’t into entertaining the crowds. Fiona had something to say to every single patron who entered the pub, and the busier the bar got the more she enjoyed it. 

Tom didn’t see Daisy properly again until his first Friday evening shift. She had popped down once or twice to say something to Steve or steal a bowl of chips from the kitchen. But other than a nod or smile of acknowledgment, they’d not spoken.

He had however, learnt more about her than he knew she’d be comfortable with, owing to Steve’s chatty nature. It was very clear after only a short while of knowing the pub owners, that they adored Daisy as if she was their own daughter. Tom hadn’t mentioned that he knew she was fostered by them when she was a teenager, but Steve mentioned it quite early on. 

He’d been quite open about how he and his wife had been prepared to put up with a lot of trouble at the beginning, but Daisy had been a quiet young thing and exceptionally polite. It was only once she’d settled at school that she’d started to act out and according to Steve, had an unfortunate habit of mingling with all the wrong kinds of people. Without so many words, Tom got the impression that Daisy’s teenage years had been a challenge for the older couple. 

But then further to Tom’s continued surprise when it came to anything involving the young barmaid, Steve had taken great joy in recollecting he and his wife’s pride when Daisy had received her GCSE results. Despite her unstable schooling and troubled home life, she had somehow managed to achieve the highest results in her year group. 

Tom was fascinated. Because in his years of teaching he’d never heard anything like it. He’d met hundreds of bright young academics, who had promising futures ahead of them. All of them, no matter how naturally intelligent still had to work hard and had heaps of ambition. Why wasn’t Daisy taking over the world with her intellect? 

“Tom!” He stopped in his tracks at the voice calling him across the low hum of customers in the relatively busy pub. He looked around and saw Daisy at the bar looking in his direction. She waved, “Are you going?”

“Yes, I’ve just finished,” He called back.

“Aren’t you going to stay for a drink? It’s Friday,” She was cheerier than he’d seen her previously. He checked his watch for no reason at all, because other than a shower and bed, he had nowhere to be. It was only ten o’clock on a Friday night. He made his way over to the bar and pulled out his wallet. 

“I suppose I could stay for one,” He said, and Daisy smiled.

“Good, you can keep me company,” Her suddenly friendly nature took him by surprise, “And put that away, you work here,”

“I still have to pay for my drinks,” 

“No, you don’t,” Daisy shook her head, “Jameson? Or do you fancy something else?”

“I might have a beer,” Tom eyed up the guest ales.

“If you like ale, I’d recommend the Harvey’s Best, it’s our guest this week, I’m a bit bias because I’m a Sussex girl,” Daisy grabbed a pint glass from under the bar and stood up straight, flipping her hair over her shoulder and shooting Tom yet another smile.

“I’ll try the Harvey’s then,” Tom agreed, “Lewes isn’t it?”

“That’s where the Brewery is,” Daisy nodded as she pulled the leaver and the amber liquid poured into the glass, a cream froth at the head. “One of the oldest in the country,” 

“How local is that to where you’re from?” 

“Our old pub was in Eastbourne, on the South East Coast… do you know it?” Daisy placed the beer in front of him on the bar. 

“I know of it, I visited once,” Tom told her, and she looked surprised. “They have a local theatre group who do open air Shakespeare in the Italian Garden’s every July, under the cliffs, I saw A Midsummer Night’s Dream around five years ago,”

“Oh, yeah it’s quite popular, I’ve heard it’s good,” Daisy nodded, but a look of sadness crept into her eyes, “I never went,”

Tom watched her carefully for a few minutes as she emptied the glasswasher beneath the bar and arranged clean glasses onto the shelves. He decided to change his tactic, to see what else he could get out of her, “How are you enjoying the book?”

“What book?” Daisy arched her brow, then held a finger up to hold their conversation. She moved to serve a waiting customer. Minutes later she was back in front of Tom, this time cradling a glass of wine in her hand.  
“The Aftermath, you were reading it the other day?” Tom clarified. 

“Oh, I finished that days ago,” She waved a hand, “It was okay,”

“Just okay?” 

“Have you read it?” Daisy shot back.

“Yes, I enjoyed it,” Tom told her.

“I enjoyed it, although I was quite disappointed by the ending,” She sipped her wine.

“Why?” 

“Well, I didn’t like the twist of Lubert’s wife being alive, it made the story feel unfinished to me. There was so much suspense throughout the story and I didn’t like closing the book and having Lubert’s guilt hanging in the air, because he loves her, and he’s unknowingly been unfaithful to her,” Daisy released a huff as she completed her explanation and moved up the bar and spent a few minutes serving drinks. Then came back to face Tom.

“How do you know he felt guilty?” Tom questioned, he couldn’t help it. He loved to talk about books, and he was interested in other people’s opinions. Daisy’s expression told him she was not used to being asked to voice her thoughts often. 

“Well, wouldn’t you?” her tone was almost biting. 

“Well I suppose,” He nodded, considering her point. 

“Also, men can’t write sex,” Tom nearly choked on his beer.

“That’s a very open statement to make,” He told her, once he’d recovered from what should have been her unsurprising bluntness. “There are many male wordsmiths that-,”

She cut him off, “I’m not talking about poetry, or prose, I’m talking real sex scenes, which are sometimes integral to a good story, men make it sound so mechanical. I wanted to know how Lubert felt sleeping with a woman who wasn’t his wife, or how Racheal felt cheating on her husband. Fuck, I want to know if Lubert’s cock was bigger than Mr Morgan’s, or if shagging the so-called enemy turned her on?”

Tom started laughing, he couldn’t help it. He thought back to some of the group discussions he’d had in his classes. He’d heard many students, passionately expressing their views on books they were reading, but not one had been quite so brazen as Daisy. 

“You know, you’re quite right,” Tom nodded eventually, realising the peculiar expression Daisy was eyeing him with. Did she think he was laughing at her? Well he sort of was, but not to mock her. “Men cannot write sex,”

“I can see why you don’t teach anymore,” Daisy mused, as she poured another pint of ale and set it on the bar in front of him. “What sort of English teacher asked a person’s opinion of a book, then laughs at their answer?” When she caught his eye, he could see immediately she was teasing him. There was a new playfulness in her eye and he chuckled. “Did you get the sack?”

“Ehehe, I did not, I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Tom wrapped his hand around the fresh pint. He’d only planned on having one, but he had to admit he was quite enjoying the company. 

“Why, would I be disappointed? You’re the self-righteous twat with all the qualifications, but washes dishes for a living,” Daisy shrugged and stepped back behind the bar. She grabbed a towel and started wiping down the wooden surface. The pub was starting to empty, and it was almost time for last orders. 

“You seem to like making sure everyone knows their place in this world, I think you’d get a kick out of knowing I’d been taken down a peg or two,” Tom offered his explanation, “And self-righteous twat? What did I ever do to you?” 

And just like that Daisy’s back went up. She glared at him, then stomped down the bar and rang the bell loudly to call last orders. Tom had only been joking, just like he thought she was. He was wrong and now her real opinion of him was more than clear. It was the Syria thing, he knew it. He’d offended her intelligence the first time they’d spoken, and then he’d gone on to laugh in her face. He was supposed to nurture an enthusiasm for literature and forming one’s own opinion. “I’m sorry Daisy,” She didn’t look at him as she strutted up and down the bar, serving the last couple of pints of the evening. As she got closer he decided to try again, “I didn’t mean to laugh at you, or insult you. I actually think you were being very honest and insightful,” 

“Don’t lie,” She snipped, without looking at him.

“I’m not lying,” Tom insisted, “Don’t be upset, I hate that I’ve upset you,”

“Why do you even care?” Daisy hissed. 

“I don’t really know, to be honest I should be upset with you, you’ve called me a self-righteous twat without justifying the insult, and you’ve also insulted my profession,” That gave Daisy a reason to pause. “But truthfully, you’re the most interesting person I’ve spoken to since coming home, you made me laugh. It’s been a while since that’s happened,” 

Daisy didn’t say anything for a good few seconds. She seemed to be mulling over his words. Then her attention was pulled away by someone barking a drinks order at her. She exhaled loudly and eventually looked Tom in the eye. 

“Then you really need to get out more, mate,” With a cheeky smile, she dismissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, here we go another chapter! A longer one this time in which we learn a little more about Tom, and Daisy is starting to admit defeat.

Daisy had been waiting at the bus stop for much longer than she was expecting to and she was starting to get fed up. Fiona has assured her, as she’d ushered her out the doors to the pub, pushchair in tow, that the buses ran every half an hour. 

“You need to get out, you can’t stay cooped up in the pub the whole time, it’s not good for you or for Will,” Fiona had argued that morning, as she placed a cup of tea in front of her foster daughter. “I’m worried about you,”

“I’m fine,” Daisy had insisted, she’d been too tired to properly defend her insistence on the topic. Fiona had been trying to install the notion of ‘making friends’ for weeks. She’d even tried to get William’s new health visitor in on the act, and the overly friendly, too cheerful woman had given her a pile of leaflets for different mother and baby classes in the area. Daisy couldn’t think of anything worse. 

“You’re not fine Daisy, you’re depressed,” There it was, in the open. It had been unsaid for weeks, Fiona’s real concern, a concern she’d had even before the move was how Daisy would cope becoming a mother and the stress of the move, leaving the only place she’d ever really called home behind. “And if you don’t start making an effort to get yourself together, I’ll frog march you down that doctor’s surgery and you really don’t want that happening do you?”

“Fine, I’ll go out, bloody hell,” Daisy exploded, knowing she was left with very little option. She did not want to visit the doctor. The very thought terrified her, all she needed added to her extensive record with social services was post-natal depression. She was lonely, and a bit homesick. Not depressed.

So, Daisy had decided to get a bus to Bury St Edmonds. According to a few of the locals it was the best place for shopping, with a decent centre and a market a couple of days a week. Her lack of a social life meant, despite the expense of raising a baby, she’d managed to accrue a bit of money and she needed clothes. So, did William, he was growing so fast. 

But when Daisy checked the time on her phone, over half an hour had passed and there was still no bus. She wanted to give up and go home. She’d wanted to turn around since the moment she’d left the pub. But she couldn’t, because she knew the bollocking she would get from Fee. 

William was happy, cooing away in his pushchair, but Daisy was restless. She was pretty sure the bus was never going to come, and she was tiring of the two old dears who’d now also joined her at the bus stop. They seemed to know her entire life story and had been talking at her for the last ten minutes. She wasn’t sure how much more of it she could take. 

Just as she was on the verge of giving up entirely and facing Fiona’s wrath, a black Landrover driving towards her, slowed down and came to a stop in front of her. Daisy could see it was Tom before he even rolled the window down. He leant across the passenger seat. 

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Bury,”

“Me too, would you like a lift,” Daisy looked over her shoulder at the two ladies, who were watching the exchange with interest. A young single mother, being offered a lift by an older single man. This would be a wonderful topic to discuss at Thursdays Crochet Circle. 

“Thanks, but William’s car seat is back at the pub, the bus will be along soon.” Daisy waved him off. 

“My niece’s car seat is in the back, she’s not much older than William,” Tom explained, shooting a glance into the back of the car. “You put him in, and I’ll put the pram in the boot,” 

“It’s fine, honestly Tom, I’ll just get the bus,” Daisy shook her head.

“I insist Daisy, there is no sense in you getting the bus when I’m driving there anyway,” Tom put the window back up, and was out the car in an instant, opening the boot. Daisy sighed and knelt down in front of William, she unbuckled him, and allowed Tom to open the back-passenger door. He was right the car seat was just the right size for him. She fastened him in and leant in to give him a peck on the forehead then closed the door. By the time she was done, Tom had worked out how to fold down the pushchair and had loaded it in to the back of the car. He stood with the front passenger door open, waiting for Daisy to get in. 

“Thank you,” She mumbled, climbing up into the seat. Tom closed the door back behind her, and walked back to his side. 

The moment he pulled away, the Daisy couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

“What?” Tom shot a quick sideways glance but turned his eyes quickly back to the road.

“Are you trying to give the old bags something to gossip about?” Daisy asked, looking at Tom and he smiled. “Glad you find it so funny,”

“Let them talk,” Tom said with a chuckle, “I think of it as doing a good deed, it makes their day a little more interesting,”

“And mine a little more hell, in case you haven’t noticed, I stand out already, without the rumours of a sordid affair with an old man,” Daisy kept her tone light, she was joking really. Not about standing out, but the ‘affair’ comment was just to test the waters. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to like Tom. Mostly because he was the only man who didn’t eye her like a piece of meat, and he was interesting to talk to. He asked her questions and wanted to hear her thoughts on lot of things. He was, she supposed, a gentleman. She wasn’t sure she’d really met a man like him before. But she did take quite a bit of joy in attempting to wind him up, because she really couldn’t see how someone could be that nice all the time. She actively looked for another side to him, but over the past fortnight since he’d started at the pub and she’d been getting to know him and it was looking more and more like he really was just that nice. Which was the reason for her getting in his car. She didn’t feel uncomfortable around him, like she did with many men, especially older ones. She just got a feeling she was safe in his company.

“You know, you should just ignore them,” Daisy was jumped out of her thoughts, by Tom’s words. In true Tom form he’d apparently decided to completely ignore the ‘affair’ comment. “The gossip isn’t malicious, they just don’t have anything going on in their lives. Whatever they say to you, or about you, they aren’t being horrible, they’re just…interested,” He continued, then to her surprise, “And you’d be wise to mind your manners, old man indeed, I’m only thirty-seven,”

“Ancient, you’re practically an antique,” Daisy teased. 

“You should treat your elders with more respect,” 

“You say that like I’m a child, I’m almost twenty-five,” Daisy scoffed. 

“You’re not?” Tom was genuinely surprised. Daisy nodded, “I honestly thought you were about eighteen or nineteen, you look incredibly young. I don’t mean any offence by that at all, I’m just surprised,” 

“I get that a lot,” Daisy told him, she was used to the surprise at her age. She’d always looked younger than her years. Realistically being pregnant at twenty-four was not in any way scandalous. But most people assumed she was a teenage Mum. She didn’t blame them, it was an easy jump to make and back where she was from teen mums were a common occurrence. “I guess I should count myself lucky, maybe when I’m your age, I’ll look twenty-five,”

Tom let out a little chuckle at her words and they fell into a few more minutes of comfortable silence. Then Tom spoke again, “I meant to ask, did you get those books I left for you,” 

“I did, thank you,” Daisy responded quickly. She should have thanked him sooner, but it had completely slipped her mind. A couple of days ago Steve gave her two books and a note from Tom. He’d brought them into work for her but hadn’t seen her. The note said he’d been unpacking books from storage and came across some he thought she’d like to borrow. Daisy had been surprised, and quite honoured, because no one had ever leant her anything. It was a nice feeling that someone had thought of her and trusted her with their possessions. “I was going to give them back tomorrow night,”

“You’ve read them already?” Daisy turned to fully look at Tom, who didn’t tear his eyes from the road, “You’ve had them three days,”

“Well, I’d actually read High Fidelity before, but I’d not read Juliet, Naked,” Daisy explained, “I love Nick Hornby though, so well done on that,”

“Well from talking, I got the impression you liked stories which revolve around forming, building and maintaining relationships, not the romantic stuff, but the real gritty truth of it. Hornby is good for that, all his books have an underlying relationship, and he writes so much about the complexities, the structure and the pitfalls. I had a feeling his style would appeal to you,” Tom explained, and Daisy couldn’t help but smile. He was spot on and it occurred to her that Tom had really been listening to her. He wasn’t just humouring her with their conversations. Daisy wasn’t quite sure how that made her feel, having the knowledge that someone other than Steve and Fiona had considered her. “You know, I’ve got hundreds of books at Mum’s, if you ever want to borrow anything just pop round and have a look. I’ve read all of them so I’m not going to miss anything. I’m just a terrible hoarder when it comes to books,”

“Wow really?” Daisy felt a flutter of excitement at the very idea of being able to raid Tom’s book collection, “I’d love that, thank you,”

“You know, that’s the most I’ve seen you enthuse since I’ve know you,” Tom commented, glancing at her briefly, “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a strange girl Daisy. Fascinating, and very strange,” 

Daisy wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she didn’t say anything. She’d never been called strange or fascinating before. She didn’t think she was strange. In fact, she’d always made a tremendous effort to blend in. At school she was always in the popular crowds, it was safety in numbers. She loved to read, she always had. She didn’t make a big deal of it, and she would not consider herself a nerd. But fascinating? It was not a word she would use when describing herself and she didn’t know anyone else who would either. She wondered if it was Tom’s background in teaching that gave him his inquisitive nature. He was full of questions, and not just closed questions, but really loaded ones. 

“Can I ask you a question Tom?” Daisy spoke, as the thought came to her mind.

“You don’t normally ask permission, but of course you can,” Tom nodded, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Why did you quit teaching? You could have gone back,” Daisy didn’t miss the little intake of breath Tom took, as he prepared to answer her question, or his hesitation at doing so. 

“I haven’t quit, I can go back. I’ve got great references, so when I’m ready I’ll just put some feelers out for openings. It’s not like normal teaching. I was a professor at a University, it’s more likely someone will contact me and offer me a placement, than me having to ask for it,” Tom explained, “I just wanted a break, Syria was…extraordinary, and harrowing. It makes you appreciate what you have at home. Mum’s health isn’t great, and I don’t see my nieces nearly enough,” To Daisy his answer sounded almost rehearsed. 

“What made you want to become an aid worker in the first place? That’s a bit of a leap, you had a good job, a house?” Tom hadn’t much spoken about his time with the Red Cross. Not to Daisy anyway. She’d practically thwarted him the first time he’d mentioned it to her. She wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t think she was interested, or because the memories were too traumatising to talk about. 

“Well…I was selling the house,” Tom stopped, and Daisy realised this wasn’t something he really wanted to talk about. She almost stopped him, almost told him he didn’t have to answer. But she was too interested, “My girlfriend ended things with me. We’d been together a very long time, we owned the house together. I suppose I felt a bit…lost. I’d always wanted to get involved with the Red Cross but had too much stopping me. It gave me a purpose,”

“Nothing puts life into perspective, like seeing those much worse off than yourself,” Daisy shrugged. 

“Yes,” Tom murmured.

“Sorry about your girlfriend though, that’s rough. Must have been pretty serious, having a house and shit,” Daisy wasn’t sure why she was even interested. He just knew so much about her, she wanted some even footing.

“Twelve years,” Tom practically mumbled, “We had been together twelve years,”

“Fuck me,” Daisy let out a low whistle, “That’s forever, why didn’t you get married,”

“Evidently, she didn’t want to marry me,” Tom coughed, and lifted his hand from the steering wheel to run it through his hair, “We’d never really talked about it, she’d said before marriage wasn’t a massive importance to her, neither were children. She loved her job, and I loved her. I always thought that just meant marriage wasn’t a necessity. I asked her to marry me Christmas before last,”

“Oh,” Daisy bit her lip, guessing the rest of the story.

“She said no,” Tom didn’t say anymore, and Daisy didn’t ask. Mainly because she could see the topic was clearly still quite upsetting for him, but also because he’d just pulled into a carpark. “I’m meeting a friend for lunch, then I’ve got a get a few bits. But I can drive you home, if you’d like to meet back here about half past three?” 

“Only if you’re sure?” 

“Of course, I’ll put my number on your phone,” Tom nodded, and Daisy fumbled in her bag which was balanced on her lap. She tapped on the screen a few times and handed it to him. A few moments later he handed it back,   
“There you go. What do you have planned,”

“Just a bit of shopping, I’ve never been to Bury though so I’m not sure if I’ll get much,” Daisy explained. They both climbed out the car, and Tom opened the back to get the pushchair out. He fiddled for a few moments before   
Daisy took over and put it up with little effort. She looked back up at Tom and huffed, a teasing glint in her eye, “I thought you had a young niece, can’t you put a pushchair up?”

“I’ve got two actually, one of which I’ve never met,” He started, and Daisy remembered one must be about William’s age due to the car seat. Tom had only been back in the country a few weeks. “And those things are bloody complicated,” 

“Thought you were supposed to be smart,” Daisy quipped, as she opened the back-passenger door and fetched out her son. He’d fallen into a deep sleep during the forty-minute drive into town and didn’t stir as she placed him in the pushchair and buckled him up. 

“Touché,” Tom responded with a grin, “You know, I’m sure you won’t have time with all the shopping, but you should check out the Abbey ruins. The gardens are beautiful this time of year,” Daisy screwed her face up at the suggestion, wondering what gave Tom the notion she’d have any interest in gardens, “Suit yourself. They have aviaries too, William might like it,” 

“I’ll see you later Tom,” Daisy stopped him, and smiled, “Thank you for the lift,” 

-

It was hours later when Daisy returned to the carpark that Tom had parked in. She was slightly early so hadn’t bothered to text him. She planned to wait for him by his car. As she approached she realised that Tom had beat her back and was leant again the vehicle. 

When he caught sight of her approaching, pram loaded with shopping bags, a wide smile broke out across his face. 

“Did you get everything you needed?” He asked, as he walked round the car to meet her at the boot and opened it for her. 

“I did, and probably quite a lot that I didn’t need,” She grinned unhooking an ‘Office’ shoe bag and waving it at Tom. “I don’t go out, so I’m not sure where I’m planning to wear half the stuff I got…how was your lunch?”

“Fine,” Tom’s answer was short.

“Was it a friend from work? Your old work I mean?” Daisy pushed, not missing how Tom’s smile dropped from his face at the first mention of his lunch date. 

“Kind of, he was another lecturer, but we worked in different buildings. We knew each other socially more than anything,” Tom explained, as Daisy lifted a cooing William out of his pushchair. They busied themselves for a few moments whilst Daisy put William in the car seat and Tom collapsed the pushchair and got it loaded into the boot. Minutes later they were climbing into the front seats and Tom started the engine. 

Tom was much quieter than he’d been on the journey into town, and it was obvious something was bothering him. Daisy looked at him a few times wondering if he was going to tell her anymore about his lunch, then clearly sensing her searching glances, he shot a brief look at her, “You’re dying to ask me something,” he said. 

“Erm…” Daisy hesitated, it wasn’t really any of her business, but she couldn’t help it, “Was it someone you were social with, with your ex?” 

“Yes,” Tom answered shortly. 

“Oh god, he’s not sleeping with her, is he?” It was a bit of a dramatic conclusion to jump to. But it would explain Tom’s less than cheery mood.

“Well I hope not Daisy, he’s married,” to her relief he laughed with his answer, “What on earth made you ask that?”

“You just seem really down, you were fine earlier,” Daisy wasn’t the sympathetic type, and really, she was just being nosy. But she wanted to at least sound like she cared.

“I’m okay, honestly. It was just a lot of memories. He spoke about her, told me how she was doing. I didn’t really want to hear it. But for all intent and purpose, we separated on good terms,” Tom explained, and then the car fell into silence for a few more minutes. Daisy sort of understood where he was coming from. She didn’t know him well, but Tom seemed to be a peaceful sort of person. No matter how scorned he had felt over the break-up, he wouldn’t be malicious or argumentative. He was too nice for that. “Why the interest?” 

“I dunno,” Daisy shrugged, then smirked and looked at Tom, “Because you’re alright I suppose, closest thing I have to a friend at the moment,” Tom looked momentarily surprised at her admission, then grinned. 

“I’m glad you said that actually, because I wanted to ask you something,” Tom took once hand off the steering wheel and reached into his jacket pocked. He pulled out an envelope which was folded in half and handed it to Daisy. She looked at it blankly, “Well open it,” 

The envelope wasn’t sealed, and Daisy peered inside, before pulling out what looked like tickets. She opened them out and read them. “What’s this?”

“Well I popped into Theatre Royal to see what’s on, I like to go and haven’t been in so long. I saw that a local theatre group are doing As You Like It, and I got the impression after our chat the other night, that you’d never seen Shakespeare performed live. I thought you might enjoy it? I’d like you to join me,” Tom answered, taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance over at her. 

“Why?” Daisy asked dumbly. 

“Like I just said, I thought you might enjoy it?” Tom reiterated, then sounding a bit dejected said “You don’t have to, forget it,” He reached out to take the tickets off her, but she snatched them out the way. 

“No, I want to go,” Daisy said, a little louder than she meant to. “I’ve never been to the theatre,”

“What? How?” Tom sounded almost offended at her admission. Daisy shrugged in her usual fashion, “That’s unbelievable, I’m shocked, appalled actually,”

“Well, theatre trips aren’t high on the agenda in foster homes,” Daisy responded, “And Fee and Steve aren’t really into that kind of thing,”

“Well in that case, I can’t wait to educate you,” Tom said decisively.

“It’s on Thursday,” Daisy said, reading over the tickets, “I’ll need to check that Fee doesn’t mind watching William,”

“Of course,” Tom nodded. 

“And I’ll pay you back for the ticket,”

“You’ll do no such thing,” 

“Thank you, Tom, I can’t wait,” Daisy smiled, possibly her first genuine smile in months. 

“I’ll pick you up at half six,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters seem to be increasing in length as I get more into this. 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who had commented so far. You words of kindness really inspire me to keep going. 
> 
> I hope I can continue to entertain you!

“Going somewhere nice?” Diana caught Tom as he hurtled down the stairs of the family cottage and swiped his wallet and keys off the kitchen table. His mother had been just settling into her armchair and switched on the evening news when she’d heard the racket of all six foot two of her usually unassuming Son stampeding through their home. 

“The theatre,” He told her, “Didn’t I tell you?” She’d come to find out what was going on and now stood in the kitchen doorway, giving her son an almost approving look at his appearance which she’d not missed had become slightly shabby of late. 

“Alone?” She looked at him surprised. Her son had been decidedly antisocial since returning home. Much preferring his own company and settling with a book or newspaper than getting involved with anything going on locally. This was out of character and she’d started to become a little worried. Her Tom had always been a confident man, he was the same as a child. Always cheery and the first to step forward and volunteer himself. When he said he was coming to stay with her for a while, she was expecting him to throw himself into the community, but she’d been shocked when other than procuring himself some part time employment, he’d left the house very little. Three weeks, and he’d been out of the village once to see an old friend. He’d returned home and shut himself in his room until his evening shift. 

“No, I’m going with Daisy?” He told her, as he checked his phone and slipped it into his pocket. 

“The girl from the pub?” Diana was more than a little surprised.

“That’s the one,” Tom nodded.

“She’s such a nice girl,” Diana commented, her smile warm. Although surprised by her Son’s choice of companion, from what she’d known of Daisy she was quiet and polite, if a little tarty in her appearance. Diana had learned long ago you could not judge a book by its cover. She’d become good friends with Fiona from the pub and that woman spoke nothing but praise for her fostered daughter. 

Tom frowned as his mother’s assessment of his new friend. On first impressions he wouldn’t have immediately jumped to the description of Daisy being a ‘nice girl’. In fact, he’d thought her rude, and pig-headed. He now realised she was not rude, as much as defensive because she felt so out of place in her new home. However, he’d still describe her as pig-headed. But she was softening, if only towards him. 

Despite his original reservations about how sincere Daisy was being accepting his invitation to the theatre, his mind was set to rest when later that evening after his inviting her, he’d received a text from an unknown number, which turned out to be Daisy, confirming that Fiona had agreed to babysit. 

He was secretly delighted because he loved to attend the theatre; but despised going alone. But his delight more attained to how much he had been thoroughly enjoying getting Daisy to speak openly about her literary opinions. 

He enjoyed asking her questions and seeing the expressions on her face as her mind processed the answers. She had such wonderful insight, and he felt the constant need to get the best out of her. He wasn’t sure whether he really expected her to accept his invitation, as she could be closed off at the best of times. But he kept imagining what how wonderful she’d be to debrief a performance with. She was so honest in her opinion, and ardent in her understanding. 

He didn’t think he’d see much of Daisy prior to the night of the play, but to his surprise she made the effort to see him. Whilst he was working she came down from the flat several times and chatted away to a point that Steve had to ask her to go upstairs because she was getting in the way. She was clearly very excited about her first theatre experience, but also, he could tell she was nervous. She’d asked a lot of questions about what to expect, where they would sit, how long it would be. 

He’d done his best to ease her nerves, by describing a night at the theatre as not being dissimilar to going to the cinema. Except there would be an intermission, and an opportunity to get refreshments. It seemed an odd to have to describe an experience he’d taken for granted from such a young age. His Mum was an avid theatre goer and he was so young the first ever time he’d been taken to see a play he couldn’t even pinpoint his first memory. Although he knew Daisy’s dysfunctional upbringing was not the sole cause for her lacking this experience. Tom was well aware that he’d had a very privileged childhood, and many people hadn’t been lucky enough to experience live theatre. Or many people simply didn’t see the appeal of it. 

Tom thought he’d been quite vigilant in preparing Daisy for their night out. But as he arrived just before half past six in the pub, it belatedly occurred to him that he ought to have mentioned the dress code. Although, it was just a small theatre group and didn’t require any sort of formal dress, Tom liked to wear a suit. He’d dressed in a pair of navy blue slim fit trousers, with matching jacket. He teamed it with a white shirt, and considered forgoing a tie, but decided he looked better with one, so he wore a slim burgundy tie, and only buttoned one of the jackets three buttons down the front. 

But Tom had forgotten that Daisy didn’t really dress casually, and her normal attire just for an evening at the pub was less than appropriate for a night at the theatre. 

“She’s just coming Tom,” Fiona greeted him at the bar, “She just finishing up getting ready, and saying goodnight to William, she’s a little nervous, she’s never left him before,”

“Oh…” Tom wasn’t sure why he’d not realised that. Tonight was a really big deal for her, leaving her baby for the first time. “Well thank you for babysitting,”

“Not at all, I was thrilled when she told me you’d asked her out. I’ve not seen her so happy in months, I’ve been so worried…” 

“Fee!” Fiona stopped short at the sound of Daisy’s voice in the doorway to the upstairs flat, “Are you going to continue to stand there and embarrass me, or shut up and go and look after my son?” 

Tom had been about to correct Fiona on her use of the term ‘asked her out’ but at that moment his eyes landed on Daisy and he immediately regretted not mentioning that perhaps she should consider dressing modestly for the evening. Although knowing Daisy she probably would have ignored his advice. 

She stood in the door, wearing a little black dress which fit where it touched and had several cut outs up its sides. Tom was also sure it could have passed for a long top, given its length. She’d teamed this with a pair of very shiny and very high patent black stiletto’s. He had a good idea they were what had been stashed in the shoe bag she’d returned with the other day. 

Her make-up, as usual was immaculate, but over the top. Her lips were painted a deep, sultry shade of red, her eyes were wide with black liner flicked perfectly, and lashes heavy with mascara. Tonight, she wore her hair down and poker straight, although that, Tom quite liked. 

“Are we going?” Daisy asked, snapping Tom out of his perusal of her outfit. She caught his eye and he knew she’d caught him silently chastising her attire. “Is everything okay? Do I look okay?” She worried her bottom lip, and Tom didn’t have to heart to tell her attire was wholly inappropriate for the occasion. 

“Yes, of course, will you be…taking a jacket?” _Yes Tom, because that will cover her arse._

“Do I need one? It’s June,” Daisy frowned, and it was then it occurred to Tom that Daisy wasn’t stupid. She knew she was drawing attention to herself, so she probably just didn’t care. She’d put effort into her appearance, because she hadn’t been out in a long time and was excited. Who was he to ruin that or judge her for it. He couldn’t deny she looked striking, and although not appealing to him, had they been going to a nightclub he’d have been happy to have her on his arm. 

“No, of course. I was just...let’s go,” Tom eventually smiled and to that Daisy beamed, and made her way out from behind to bar. She waved goodbye to Fiona, and strode towards the exit of the pub, keen to get out. Tom, ever the gentleman sped forward in time to grab the door and open it for Daisy to walk through. She paused ever so slightly and let out an amused giggle at his action, before walking through and heading to where Tom had parked his car in front of the pub. 

-

The journey into Bury was quick, owing to little traffic on the road, and they chatted idlily. Daisy mostly talked of William and all that he was learning. Tom liked children but having none of his own didn’t quite know how to react to a parent’s enthusiasm. Although he had to admit listening to Daisy was endearing. She’d not spoken much of her son to him before now, but he’d almost always been with her. Now, it was her first time without him and he knew without a shadow of a doubt she was a completely doting mother to her little boy. She wasn’t open about her own childhood, prior to going into the care of Steve and Fiona, nor had she ever mentioned her own relationship with her real mother, so Tom couldn’t help but wonder how much her past had shaped her own parenting. 

“Sorry, I’m boring you,” Daisy had said at one point, as Tom focused on the road ahead of them and let her chat away about William and how he was starting to drag himself around. She didn’t think it would be long until he was crawling.

“You’re not,” Tom assured her, shaking his head quickly, “I like hearing about him, please continue,” He’d glanced to one side quick enough to catch the surprised smile on her face.   
When they arrived, Tom parked up he turned to her and asked if she’d be okay to walk a little way, because there was no parking closer to the theatre. Daisy had nodded and got herself out the car before Tom could walk round to open her door. Tom told her it was about a ten-minute walk, and he lead the way. They walked in moderate silence, and they were almost there when Tom felt Daisy hook her arm around his and he looked down.

“Are you okay?” He asked curiously, as it was the first time she’d given him any physical contact, and it was rather out of the blue. 

“Cobbled paths, and heels,” She commented, nodding towards the cobbled path they were now walking along. 

“Of course, don’t worry, we’re nearly there,” 

“It’s fine, I just wouldn’t want to trip over and embarrass you,” She smirked, then as they turned the corner, the theatre came into sight, pillars at the front lit up, and a steady stream of people going up the front steps, “Oh, is that it?”

“That’s it,” Tom nodded, amused by her excitement of just seeing the building. They joined the short queue and Tom took the tickets from his inside jacket pocket. Daisy had let go of his arm and was looking around curiously. He couldn’t help but watch her, how she literally soaked up everything going on around her. It wasn’t just about the play, it was the whole experience and Tom was thrilled by how invested Daisy was in their evening out. As they ascended the steps and went through the door, Tom rested his hand gently on Daisy’s lower back and lead into the lobby. He showed their tickets and they then headed towards the bar. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Alright,” She nodded and allowed him to lead her into the bar. 

“Would you like wine?” Daisy simply nodded, too busy taking in the grand old building and its guests. “Red?... White?” 

“Oh, red please,” She told him. Tom leant across the bar and ordered a wine for Daisy and a sparkling water for himself. As he waited for the drinks, he caught wind of a mumbling nearby. Words like ‘Slapper’ and ‘Tart’ filled his ears and when he glanced around it was obvious nearby theatre goers were taking making disapproving eyes at Daisy. What was worse, was when he turned back to her with her wine, she’d quite obviously noticed. No longer was she relaxed, and awestruck, but she’d wrapped her arms around herself, and for the first time Tom saw her looking vulnerable and self-conscious. 

They walked over to a high table and set down their drinks, and without hesitation Tom slipped off his suit jacket and offered it to Daisy. “Here, pop this over your shoulders darling,” Daisy’s eyes met his, and rather than stubbornly refuse his offer as he half expected, she looked filled with relief and allowed him to slip the jacket over her, and she slid hands into the arms. Due to Tom’s height, the jacket swamped Daisy in a way that looked almost purposeful. It fell longer than her dress, and she folded it over at the front. Looking slightly more comfortable, she picked up her wine and took a sip. 

Tom wondered if he should say anything else to her, but she didn’t seem to want to acknowledge what had been a slightly awkward situation. But Tom could see she was bothered, as she no longer wanted to speak, and focused on draining her red wine at an alarming rate. He was about to try and say something to put her at ease, when an overhead speaker announced there was ten minutes until the performance was due to start and requested everyone to start taking their seats.

Daisy took her last mouthful of wine and allowed Tom to steer her in the direction of the stalls, once again a hand resting on her lower back, but this time curving round her hip slightly and keeping her close. It was an automatic gesture, and simply because Tom felt responsible for Daisy’s distress as the situation in the bar. But he knew in a matter of minutes they would be in a dark theatre and it would all be forgotten. 

They found their seats quickly and sat down. Daisy kept his jacket on, being sure to wrap it tightly around her. 

“Are you okay?” Tom asked, leaning over and speaking softly into her ear.

“I am,” She nodded, then turned to him and smiled, “I’m really excited,” 

-

As they excited the theatre a couple of hours later, Daisy had a huge smile plastered across her face, and her arm linked securely around Tom’s as they started heading back to the car. 

“You enjoyed it then?” Tom asked, already knowing the answer. He’d spent more of the play watching Daisy, watch the play, than watching it himself. She’d followed it avidly and laughed out loud for much of it. She’d stood with the audience at the end and clapped enthusiastically, and then as the lights went up, she’d reached over and grabbed Tom’s hand, causing him to look her in eye. Her eyes had been glassy, and she was grinning at him. 

“Oh my god, I loved it Tom,” Daisy enthused, “It was wonderful, it was hilarious, and the actors, wow… I don’t know how they remember all those lines. They were all fantastic. You know I don’t remember it being that funny when we read it at college,”

“So, you’d go again? To see something else,” 

“Hell yeah!” Daisy beamed, “Why, what else is on? Can we go again?” 

“I’ll have a look and see if there’s anything of interest coming up,” Tom promised her.

On the drive home Daisy chatted animatedly about the play, telling Tom all she loved about it. He asked her a lot of questions and as ever was completely entertained by her assessment of what they’d seen. In his professional opinion her observations held the intellect of someone who had much to draw comparison from. He thought back to his past students and wondered if he’d ever been as captivated by any of their class discussions or essays? He knew for certain he had not, and that excited him. He’d found something special in Daisy and he knew he had to help her discover her potential, she was capable of so much more than her currently situation. 

“Thank you, Tom,” Daisy said for the thousandth time, when he pulled up outside the pub. 

“I’ll see you in,” He told her.

“No need,” She shook her head and climbed out the car. She was about to shut the door when she stopped, remembering and Tom watched her as she shrugged off his jacket and passed it back to him. “Thank you for that too,” Then without warning she dove back into the car, not caring for her modesty as her dress rode up. She clambered over the passenger seat and threw her arms around Tom. “I really, really enjoyed myself, thank you,” and Tom couldn’t help but laugh, when he brought his arms around her frame. She was softer in his arms than he’d expected her to be and her body was warm again his. He felt strangely honoured as he knew she didn’t hand out her affections lightly. 

Daisy eventually pulled herself away from him and scrambled back out of the car, straightening her dress. With and wave and a smile she shut the car door and Tom watched as she strutted back into the pub on her heels. 

_Yes, Daisy was special._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting longer and longer!
> 
> This should have been posted about two days ago, but I'd nearly finished it then decided I was really unhappy with it.So delete half and rewrote. 
> 
> Here you go!

It wasn’t very often that Daisy let someone break through the very purposeful wall she built up around herself. In fact, there had been three people in her life. Fiona, Steve and of course her little William. 

It was not an unconscious action. Daisy didn’t want people knowing her on a deeper level than her pouring their drinks and offering up some general pub banter. That’s why her life suited her well. The reason for this was not complicated, and to her it made absolute perfect sence. She didn’t remember much of her life with her real mother, but from what she understood it had not been all that damaging. She was more affected by her life in the ‘system’. 

When you’re a little girl, alone in the world and those people responsible for you and your safety change from week to week you learn to take care of yourself pretty quickly. You don’t get the chance to gain a person’s trust or affection, and there is very little of it on offer in the first place. Daisy had met some terrible people in her short life before being put into the care of Steve and Fiona. 

Daisy had always had friends. Although she didn’t really consider any of them people she liked. The popular crowds had welcomed her into their little groups. Maybe because she was a tough girl, and they saw the element of protection from her. Or perhaps because she was attractive, she’d spent most of her life being told by various social workers and foster parents that she was ‘such a pretty girl’. Much to her distain, being pretty didn’t always get her the attention she wanted, and she learnt at a young age how to alter her looks to her own liking. 

She’d never had a problem with getting a boyfriend either. Although she’d never really enjoyed being exclusively in the company of a men before. In her teenage years, right up until she’d fallen pregnant she couldn’t remember ever being without a boyfriend. From the outside, Daisy knew how that made her appear, although she didn’t care much for other’s opinions of her. She’d never really felt all that much for any of the men, or she supposed boys she’d dated in the past. There had obviously been physical attraction. But that was short lived. 

But now, someone was breaking through her barrier. But they weren’t recklessly tearing it down with no regard for the destruction it could cause. Daisy liked Tom. She wasn’t completely convinced she was wrong about her initial assessment of him. She still thought there was a side of him which was sanctimonious and now knowing what she did about his ex-girlfriend, she definitely did not believe his humanitarian efforts were completely selfless in their intentions. He wanted to distract himself by helping those much worse off than himself. It made him feel better about himself, and it made other people respect him. But she could see a kindness in him, she believed him to be a genuinely good person. 

She enjoyed his company, and although at first his gentlemanly efforts had made her feel a little bit awkward, by the end of their evening together she’d grown to appreciate them. Even enjoy his attentions. 

“So, how was your date?” Fiona had asked the following morning. Daisy as usual was up early with William, encouraging spoonful’s of mushed up Weetabix into his little mouth. 

“It wasn’t a date,” Daisy responded quickly. She knew it wasn’t a date, not in the romantic sense anyway, but she’d not dismissed the idea as a future possibility. In fact, since waking up she’d been thinking about it quite a lot, “I told you, we’re just friends,” 

“He’s such a nice man,” Fiona shook her head, “I really hope you’re not messing him around Daisy, he had a terrible time with his ex-girlfriend, she was awful to him,”

“Where did you hear that?” Daisy felt quite affronted by Fiona’s comment. The suggestion that she might be leading Tom up the garden path, but also on Tom’s behalf, that someone he hardly knew had knowledge of the details of his break-up. Details which he’d struggled to discuss with her, and she was sure he wouldn’t be overly happy with the whole village knowing about. 

“Well, Diana told me, twelve years they were together you know? Then he proposed, and she ended with him. Diana thinks the woman was stringing him along for months. Tom put much more into their house than she did, but of course she got half of everything. Terrible business really. He was heartbroken, and from what I understand she didn’t leave quietly either, she caused him all sorts of trouble,” Daisy could feel her face screwing up into a scowl. Fiona was spending too much time with the knitting circle, she’d never known her be such a gossip.

“I really don’t think that’s anyone’s business but Tom’s, do you?” She snapped, and Fiona recoiled at her sudden outburst.

“I’m sorry Daisy, I just… I was just telling you what his mother told me,” Fiona’s voice was quiet. “I’m not suggesting you would hurt him purposely, but I thought you should know about his past,” 

“Yes, well I already knew,”

“You did?” The surprise in Fiona’s voice was clear. 

“Tom told me himself,” Daisy could hear a little smugness in her voice. Tom trusted her, he spoke to her. Not that it was something anyone should be jealous of, but a realisation that he’d trusted her with some personal information, and upon finding out that his own mother had breached his trust and been telling all and sundry about her son’s heartbreak, she’d reacted like a friend should. She’d defended his privacy. She lifted William out of his highchair and grabbed his little jacket off the hook. 

“Where are you going?” Fiona watched as Daisy readied herself and her son to leave the flat. 

“Round Tom’s,” She answered bluntly, before disappearing out the flat door, and down the stairs into the pub. 

-

Daisy hadn’t been to Diana’s cottage before, but she knew exactly where it was. The last house on Brook Street, separated from the rest of the properties by a few hundred yards. The narrow path ended, and Daisy was forced to push the pushchair along the country lane to reach the front gate of the property. 

It looked like one of those postcard cottages, painted in Suffolk pink, with a thatched roof. A brick path led up to the front door, which was situated in the middle of the house. The front garden had a tidy lawn on either side of the path, and neat flower beds, which were filled with bright, colourful plants. Trees surrounded the house, so it wasn’t overlooked by the neighbouring house, and slightly further down there was a second wooden gate leading to a driveway and detached garage.

Daisy reached the front door and pressed the bell, she heard it ring one of those shrill old fashions ‘brings’. She had the two books Tom had lent her tucked into the hood of the buggy. He had said to stop by any time to borrow some more. She didn’t foresee him minding her unannounced visit. 

The door swung open a few seconds later, “Daisy!” Diana stood there, apron on, looking a little flustered, and completed surprised by the identity of her visitor, “How are you dear?”

“I’m okay thanks, is Tom in?” Daisy suddenly felt a little silly, like a child asking the neighbour if her friend can ‘come out to play’.

“I think he’s still in bed dear,” Diana explained, “I heard him stirring a few minutes ago, why don’t you come in and I’ll put the kettle on, I’d love cuddle with that gorgeous little boy of yours,” 

“Erm, it’s okay, I can come back later,” It hadn’t occurred to Daisy that not everyone had a little one waking them up at six o’clock in the morning. Nine o’clock was well into the day for Daisy. 

“Nonsense,” Diana shook her head and opened the door further, “It’s about time he got himself up, wallowing around in that pit like a teenager,” Daisy smirked at Diana’s comment, and leant down to get William out of his pushchair. Diana told her to leave the pushchair outside, as it was a nice day, and it would be perfectly safe. She stepped inside and shut the door, slipped her shoes off and followed Diana down the hall. Diana stopped at the bottom of the staircase, “Tommy, you have a visitor,” She called up, then turned to Daisy, “Do come through to the kitchen, I’ll get a cup of tea, do you like Banana bread? I’ve just baked a loaf,”

“Erm, no thank you, just tea would be nice,” Daisy smiled, although inwardly cringing at her forced politeness. She was not one for making small talk. In the old farmhouse style kitchen, an oak table was situated in the middle,  
Daisy took a seat without invitation. Moments later there was a thundering of feet coming down the stairs, then Tom was in the kitchen doorway, looking confused, surprised and a complete mess. Daisy took in his appearance, he wore green and black checked lounge pants and a baggy off white t-shirt. His hair and beard were unkempt, and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

“Daisy?” He had the same surprised tone as his mother had upon answering the door, “What are you doing here?”

“I brought your books back,” She motioned to the books now sat on the table, “And you said I could stop by anytime to have a look if there was anything I wanted to borrow,” She explained. 

“Oh yeah,” Tom remembered, “Of course, I need a shower though,”

“I can come back, I did say to your Mum…I can come back later,” Daisy looked from Tom to Diana, “I don’t mind,”

“Not at all, I’ll show you where the books are, then have my shower whilst you’re looking. When I’m done you can show me what you’ve picked,” Tom seemed suddenly eager not to let her leave. “You can bring William up with you,” 

“Nonsense,” Diana interrupted, as Daisy moved to stand, “I’ll look after him down here, he’s no trouble,” Daisy hesitated, she couldn’t help it. She knew it was good for William to get to know people other than his immediate little family. But she wasn’t used to handing him over to near strangers. But Diana had a kind smile, and a Daisy had no reason not to trust her. 

“He’s quite a lump,” Daisy relieved herself of the infant into Diana’s arms. 

“Look at you,” Diana cooed. “You are just the cutest little boy I’ve ever seen, those big blue eyes. I’ve got some toys; shall we go and look?” And Diana was away, carrying William through the house, Daisy presumed to where she kept her grandchildren’s toys. 

“Come on, they’re in my room,” Tom jogged back up the stairs, and Daisy followed behind, unable to hurry from the distraction of Diana’s home. She took her time on the staircase, looking at the family photos adorning the walls. A younger Tom, and she assumed his sisters. On the windowsill at the top of the stairs, there were two graduation photos of Tom, In each photo he clutched a scroll in both hands, and the graduation cap sat atop a head of tight blonde curls. She grinned, and a giggle escaped. “What?” Tom peered out of the room he’d disappeared into.

“Your hair,” Daisy nodded to the photos, “It’s all blonde and curly,”

“Yeah,” Tom smirked, “It’s somehow relaxed over the years, but it still goes quite light in the sun,” 

“You look adorable,” Daisy couldn’t help herself, “All proud of yourself,”

“I was, I worked bloody hard,” Tom admitted, “Come on, they’re in here,” He tilted his head back to the room.

Daisy entered the room and was immediately surprised by what she found. Diana had described Tom as being in his ‘pit’. But the room was immaculate, save for an unmade bed, which he was already straightening up. It was a big room, with a bed in the middle, and a bedside unit on each side. The sheets were floral, and clearly not Tom’s choice. Opposite the bed was a chimney breast and open fireplace. Either side of the fireplace was a set of double cupboard doors. Once Tom had made the bed, he turned and strode to the far cupboard. Upon opening it, Daisy was stunned. The cupboard was deep and lined floor to ceiling with shelves, each level crammed with books, some in front of others, some stacked, some neatly lined up. 

“Woah,” Daisy breathed out the word, and stepped towards the cupboard. 

“So, the top two shelves are mostly plays, I’ve tried to get it in some kind of order, and this is only about a third of what I own, a lot of them are still boxed up in the garage, but yeah, you can borrow anything you like, go wild,” Tom smirked, clearly enjoying the look of awe on Daisy’s face. “I’m going to grab a shower,” Tom walked to the other cupboard and opened it, retrieving some jeans and a t-shirt, then to one of the bedside drawers and Daisy guessed he was procuring himself some underwear. Then he was gone, and Daisy was alone, in Tom’s bedroom, with a cupboard full of books. 

She didn’t really know where to start, so she started running a finger along the spines, pulling out the occasional title and reading the back. Sometimes she’d flick to the front page and read a few lines. Within ten minutes she’d selected three books, although there were plenty she wanted to read, and she’d not even looked at all of them. She closed the cupboard and set the books on the end of the bed. She wondered if she should go back downstairs, but then she got curious. 

Daisy could be a little bit nosy when left to her own devices and leaving her alone in Tom’s bedroom was just asking for trouble. First, she opened his wardrobe, and flicked through his clothes. Then she wondered over to the bedside table with a lamp, a book and Tom’s glasses folded neatly atop the book. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his glasses examining the smudges on the lenses. She set them down carefully and went for the book. It was the Tess Gerritson novel ‘Gravity’ and it looked well read, the corners dog eared. She’d seen several books by this author in the cupboard and gathered that Tom was a fan. 

She carefully placed the book back, and his glasses on top. Then she opened the top drawer. Pants and socks, standard. She now had the knowledge that Tom wore mostly black boxer shorts, but he wasn’t fussy about the brand. She saw one pair of Calvin’s, but the rest appeared to be unbranded.

The second drawer was crammed with lounge pants. Boring. Onto the third and final drawer, Daisy pulled it open and immediately her interest peaked. In the draw was a stack of photo frames, placed face down. She picked up the top three and turned them in her hands. 

Tom was smiling in the photo, and younger but not much younger. He had his arm wrapped tightly around a pretty blonde, who was laughing when the photo was taken. It looked like they were at a restaurant, possibly a birthday because there were some banners fixed on the wall behind them. In the next photo Tom again was smiling, and topless. He was on a beach somewhere, lounging back on a towel, and the blonde was in the photo again, pressed into his side, wearing a hot pink string bikini. They looked sickening happy, and she was desperately beautiful. 

“What are you doing?” Tom’s voice was sharp, and Daisy physically jumped at his sudden appearance. Tom was in the doorway, now fully dressed. His hair was still damp and curling at the ends. He didn’t look happy. 

“I…is this her?” Daisy asked, nodding down at the photos. 

“Why are you going through my things?” Tom asked, his annoyed tone not fading. Daisy bit her lip sheepishly, she’d been caught. 

“I don’t know,” Daisy shrugged, then she was worried, people assumed the worst of her all the time, “I wasn’t going to take anything, I’m just really nosy, it’s a compulsion. Leave me alone anywhere new and I snoop,”  
Tom sighed, “I know you wouldn’t take anything,” He walked over and sat next to her. He was close and Daisy could smell his shower gel. He smelled good and wondered why that thought had come to her. “We were in Turkey, about seven years ago. Before it all went to shit over there. It was an amazing holiday,” He took the photo from her hands and looked at it for a moment. 

“Why are the photos in there?” Daisy nodded to the bottom drawer.

“Mum put them in there. She kept a few photos of us around the house. She took them down; but didn’t want to throw them without my permission. I just haven’t been able to face looking at them yet,” Tom explained, his tone suddenly a lot softer. 

Daisy let out a long breath, contemplating her next words slowly. She didn’t say this a lot, “I’m sorry Tom,” 

“Never mind,” He shook his head and threw the photos back in the still open drawer, then kicked it closed with his foot. Then just like that the slightly awkward and very tense moment was over, “You chose some books?” He leant over to the little stack Daisy had left on the end of the bed. “Orwell, that’s unexpected,”

“I’ve never read any,” Daisy told him, “But I feel like I should,”

“You should, I think everybody should read at least one Orwell. Just because he talks about society at such a profound level. Even though it’s now historic, you can see how very little has changed,” Tom started to explain, “But here, ‘1984’ it’s a work of fiction, but Orwell has created a scarily accurate idea of the future, it’s where the ‘Big Brother’ concept comes from. We are all being watched. He didn’t predict it to be via mobile phones and the internet, but the powers that be has always had a need need to monitor and control the actions of society. But here…” He motioned to her second choice, “’Down and Out’ is one of the earliest written examples of immersive journalism, if you enjoy this, then I also recommend The Road the Wigan Peer, in which he is more of an outsider looking in,” Daisy stared at Tom as he spoke. She couldn’t help but be drawn in, his passion for the subject was evident, and his desire to share it with others was captivating. “And Bill Bryson, a modern choice in comparison, have you read any of his others?”

“Yes, I’m sure this is the only one I haven’t read,” Daisy explained, “Steve likes him, so I’d always borrow his books when he’d finished with them, I love the humour in which he recounts his travels. It’s more intelligent than say…what Karl Pilkington is doing now, although he’s funny too. But there is a dryness to Bryson. He’s fun to read,”

“I agree,” Tom nods, “When you’ve read these,” He motions to the two Orwell books, “Let me know, I’d love to talk about them with you, see what you think,” 

“You’ll get fed up with me,” Daisy joked.

“Impossible Daisy. And I told you to come over anytime. As long as you don’t turn up at the crack of dawn again, you know you are welcome. Even if you just want to hang out and get away from the pub,” Daisy was quite surprised by his offer. Their relationship was no longer just about theatre trips, and book swaps. He wanted to spend time with her, and that for some reason made her incredibly happy. 

“I didn’t even realise how early it was. Fiona pissed me off and I just had to get out,” With that Daisy relaxed and swung her legs onto the bed. She shuffled back and rested back again the headboard. 

“What happened?” Tom set the books down and he seemed to also relax, he leant back on the bed, resting up on his elbows. His eyes locked on Daisy.

“Ughhh,” Daisy let out a long, disgruntled noise and closed her eyes, then groaned, before looking back at Tom, “Do you think I’m messing you around?” 

Tom arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, Fiona said she hoped I wasn’t messing you around. It’s…irked me,” Daisy sighed. “She always thinks the worst of me,”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Tom assured, “And I’m not sure in what respect she’d be referring to, but no Daisy. I don’t think you’re messing me around. You wouldn’t be here or give me the time of day if you didn’t want to. I don’t want to sound horrid, but you’re not exactly socially welcoming,”

“There’s too many arseholes in this world, you have to be careful,” Daisy shrugged, and Tom smiled at her bluntness. 

“I also didn’t think you cared what people thought of you?” Tom added.

“I don’t,” Daisy clarified, her voice certain. “But Fiona is meant to be on my side. I’ve never given her reason to believe I’d mess anyone around. Well…not really,” she knew that wasn’t really true. She’d messed Fiona and Steve around a lot in her teenage years. Although in a completely different way to what Fiona was suggesting she was doing with Tom. 

“You know, it doesn’t really matter what she thinks, or what anyone thinks. I don’t think you’re messing me around, in any way, at all,” Tom was firm, but Daisy felt his hand wrap around her ankle where her feet rested on the bed near his thigh, he gave a gentle and reassuring squeeze, “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Daisy nodded. Tom was the king of diversion, and Daisy had noticed that. When a conversation got awkward, or he could sense she was upset or getting pissed off, he could turn it around with little effort. She wondered if it was years of experience, to stop students going off topic in class. 

“Haven’t you had breakfast? I was going to make a bacon sandwich, if you’d like one?” He let go of her ankle and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Daisy’s eyes followed him carefully, noticing how the muscles in his arms flexed, and a thin sliver of pale flesh was visible between the waistband of his jeans and the hem of his t-shirt. She wet her suddenly dry lips and looked up at Tom, who she realised was waiting for an answer. 

“I don’t really do breakfast,” Daisy stood up, and looked away to avoid his gaze, hoping he’d not noticed her staring. She picked up the pile of books on the end of the bed. 

“Don’t do breakfast?” Tom looked comically mortified, then exclaimed, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s the most important meal of the day?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he realised what he’d said, it might have been in jest, but he was clearly horrified by his slip of the tongue. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to release a stream of apologies. But Daisy got there first.

“Actually Tom, my mother didn’t tell me an awful lot,” her answer was sharp, but she wasn’t actually upset. It was nothing that hadn’t happened before, people always forgot. But she wanted to make him squirm a little. 

“Shit Daisy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think, it just came out,” Tom stumbled over his words, and Daisy could see the pink tinge to his cheeks. He was embarrassed and now Daisy felt guilty. She didn’t feel guilt very often. She knew she had to let him off the hook, so she laughed.

“Tom, stop worrying, it’s fine, I was having you on,” She told him, still grinning. The look of worry didn’t leave Tom’s face, but his shoulders relaxed. “That sort of thing doesn’t bother me, I’m not going to throw a hissy every time someone mentions mum’s or families, or… yeah. Don’t worry,” And in true Daisy form, she shrugged it off without another thought, and brushed past him out the door. 

“You know you’re a real bitch sometimes Daisy,” Tom huffed, following her out the room.

She threw her head over her shoulder and gave him a huge shit eating grin, “I know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone not familar with the term "Suffolk Pink" this is sort of how I imagine Diana's cottage. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/fpPKQ7)   
>  [multiple photo upload](https://imgbb.com/)   
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter. 
> 
> I wanted it to be a bit of a filler chapter, because after this shits really going to start getting real for Tom and Daisy. 
> 
> But also in this chapter we learn a little more about Tom's real intentions with Daisy.

In the weeks that followed their theatre trip and Daisy’s impromptu visit, which turned into a morning of tea and bacon sandwiches and then a walk around the village, Tom found his spirits lifted. 

He knew he’d been decidedly miserable since returning home. To reality. But Daisy’s company had given him something to focus on. 

They were an odd match as friends. But it worked. They started spending more time together, sometimes just in the pub before Tom’s shifts. Other times Tom would drive Daisy and William into town and they’d get lunch, or into the country to see local landmarks and Tom took great joy in sharing the history of the area in which he grew up. Daisy wasn’t all that into history, but she did like getting out the Glemsford, so Tom knew the outings were always enjoyed. Although Daisy wasn’t one to fake enthusiasm.

She continued to fascinate him. It was almost like she was two different people. There was the Daisy everyone saw, mostly quiet, but with the tendency to mouth off if something offended her, sometimes rude, and very brash, but mostly just the barmaid down the local pub who poured a good pint and read out the questions at Sunday’s quiz night. 

Then there was his Daisy. His Daisy was a bit of a talker and would natter away for ages before realising that she’d not let him get a word in edgeways. She wasn’t scared to speak her mind, and she was honest to a fault. She really didn’t care what people thought of her, or her behaviour. But there was also a sweetness to her, under the hard façade she put up. She handed out affection sparingly, so Tom considered himself lucky when she occasionally would hug him goodbye or rest her head on his shoulder whilst they sat together in the pub, or in his Mum’s garden discussing what they were currently reading.

But what was glaringly obvious to Tom was that Daisy had absolutely no idea how intelligent she was. He felt saddened that Daisy had never seen her full potential. At twenty-five years old she could have excelled in studies and be well on her way to a successful, and well-paid carer in any number of industries. She had brains, she had tenacity and she wasn’t afraid to speak out. But this also excited him, because he knew that was very slowly changing. He was giving her the opportunity to see what she was capable off, and what she could become. 

Tom found himself sitting on his laptop late at night, Googling different Undergraduate Courses that he thought would suit Daisy’s interests and shape a good future for her. Then he would research the Universities and started looking into entry requirements, and housing and childcare options. Then before he knew it he was ordering prospectus’ and planning how he might pose the suggestion of further education to Daisy. 

Tom wasn’t sure if he honestly expected Daisy warm to the idea immediately, or even consider it. But he did want her to know she had options. That her life could be more than pulling pints in a sleepy village pub. He also wanted her to know that if she did want to pursue the idea, he’d support her in every way possible. He’d tutor her, he’d help her put together a personal statement, he’d write her glowing letter of recommendation. 

It was well into summer, and although life was a seemingly monotonous pattern of walks to the paper shop, shifts in the pub kitchen and watching the news with his Mum, Tom was far from bored. There was plenty going on, he and Daisy were planning a trip to Cambridge, he wanted to show her where he studied, take her Punting and show her the libraries. Also, in a fortnights time it would be Melford Summer Fete, a big yearly event on the local calendar. All the surrounding villages got involved. The WI’s all competed against one enough in their Jams and Victoria Sponge recipes. Daisy had already planned with Diana that they would pack a huge picnic, and all spend the day together. She’d never been to anything like that before, and the excitement building in the village was uncharacteristically rubbing off on her. 

But the biggest event approaching was Daisy’s birthday. 

The first Tom heard of this was one evening when he’d arrived early for his shift. He had a carrier bag full of the prospectus’ he’d ordered and wanted to catch Daisy before he started work to put the idea by her. But when he walked into the bar he was all but accosted by Fiona.

“Tom! Just the man I want to see, can I steal you for a moment?” She rushed out from behind the bar and started ushering him towards the kitchen before he could reply.

“I came a bit early, I was hoping to see Daisy…” He trailed off, when he saw Fiona waving her hand dismissively. 

“Oh, there will be plenty of time for that, I’m just going to find Steve I think he’s out the back,” She left Tom and hurried out the back door to where the walk-in fridge and freezer were located, a few moments later an exasperated looking Steve appeared behind his wife. He rolled his eyes at Tom.

“I really don’t see why you need me for this,” Steve began, “You’ve done all the planning woman, just tell Tom what you need,”

“Oh, stop being a miserable old fart, this whole thing was your idea,” Fiona chastised her husband, who huffed and stepped forward to address Tom.

“It’s Daisy’s birthday next week, she’ll be twenty-five,” He explained, in his usual gruff manner, “And Saturday will be exactly ten years since she came into our lives,” 

“We’re throwing her a party,” Fiona squeaked, excitement spilling out of her. 

“It’s more of a family celebration, here in the pub,” Steve cut in, “Nothing massive, you know Daisy she won’t want a fuss, or all the attention on her, but we can’t let it pass by without acknowledgement,”

“Of course,” Tom nodded, in agreement and understanding, “What can I do?”

“We’re closing the kitchen on Saturday night, but we’re going to do a buffet, for anyone who might be in the pub, it’s usually the same crowd, and Daisy’s quite acquainted with everyone now. They all love her,” Fiona explained, although Tom wasn’t quite sure if that was true, and he knew for a fact if it was the feeling was not mutual. In fact, Tom didn’t think Daisy would react all that well to a surprise party, no matter what they tried to dress it up as. But Steve and Fiona wanted to do this, and it wasn’t his place to stop them. “Would you come in early and help Steve with the food? Then maybe look after William in the bar for a bit whilst Daisy and I get ready. I’ve told her we’re going out for dinner, so she doesn’t suspect anything,” 

“Of course, I’d be happy to,” Tom nodded.

“Wonderful, if you get here about three, it’ll give you time to go home after and get ready yourself. I’m fairly sure you’ll be the only person Daisy will actually want to be there,” Fiona patted his arm, “She’s a different girl you know, since she met you,” 

“She’s a great girl,” Tom shifted from foot to foot, not quite sure how to respond to Fiona’s compliment, to his part in Daisy’s new lease of life. “Um…can I see her now?”

“Yes, but don’t mention Saturday,” Fiona reminded him, and Steve chuckled and shook his head, disappearing back out to the fridge. 

Tom slipped behind the bar and jogged up the stairs to the entrance of the flat. He’d been up a few times, but only ever as far as the kitchen which was the first room you came to when you got to the top of the staircase. A big room with a dining table against the far wall, and copious amounts of cupboard and worktop space. 

“Knock, Knock,” He called out as he reached the top of the stairs, “Daisy it’s me,” 

“Through here,” A voice called from somewhere down the hallway that lead from the kitchen.

“Um…” Tom hummed out.

“Come through, second door on the left. I’m just sorting William’s nappy,” She called back. 

“I can wait,”

“Come through,” So he did, he folded the bag of brochures at the top and tucked it under his arm, then made his way across the kitchen and down the hall. He peered through the door and found it to be Daisy’s bedroom. He’d never been invited in before. They hung out in the pub or at his Mum’s house more, mostly because Daisy preferred to get out of the flat. 

It was quite a big room, with a double bed pushed up to the far wall and a cot at the end of it. It was a little cluttered, but clean. Daisy had William on the bed, fighting his chubby little legs back into his trousers. Tom stood in the doorway and took in the room whilst he waited for her. A wardrobe, the doors not able to close completely and clothes slung over the back of a chair in the corner. A little chest of drawers, the top lined with three baskets stuffed with baby supplies. Then a dresser, and mirror, the top was littered with female beauty products. The room smelt of Daisy, the perfume she wore or the soap she washed in, he wasn’t sure, but it was like oats and honey. 

“Come in, sit down,” Daisy nodded to the bed, so Tom did. “Take him for a sec, I need to sort my hair out,” Daisy pushed William into his arms, forcing him to set the bag he was carrying on the bed. She took her place at the dresser and started preening her hair with her fingers. Then she plucked a lip gloss from a pot and applied it carefully, “You alright?” She swivelled back round on her chair and faced Tom.

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Tom shifted William onto his knee, and picked up the bag, handing it to Daisy. 

Daisy frowned and opened the bag. She peered inside and then pulled out the first booklet. Tom watched her screw up her face in confusion, a little one of her idiosyncrasies which he’d come to find quite endearing. She studied the cover of the first book for several seconds, and let out an awkward laugh, “Wow Tom, most guys buy flowers,” 

“I know it’s a bit out of the blue Daisy, and I haven’t mentioned it to you before. But it’s something I think you’re capable of,” Tom watched her carefully, he knew her reaction was a little defensive. She was unsure of the meaning behind what he’d presented her with, and uncomfortable with any attention being drawn towards her intellect. 

“I can’t go to University Tom. I didn’t finish college, I don’t have any A-Levels,” that was her first argument, a good one. One Tom had already prepared for. 

“All of the Universities I’ve researched might not necessarily require A-Levels. With your GCSE grades, a personal statement that stands out from the crowd, and a glowing reference from someone in a relevant profession, you’d stand a good chance of being offered a place,” 

“How do you know my GCSE grades?” She was starting to look a little pissed off, and Tom knew he was treading on thin ice. 

“Steve told me, he was singing your praises my first night in the kitchen,” Daisy grumbled under her breath, but looked back down at the pile of prospectus’ now on her lap. “It’s just an option Daisy. You’re an exceptionally smart woman, and I just want you to know I think you can do it, and if it’s something you’d like to explore… I’m here to help,” 

A few more moments of silence passed whilst Daisy flicked through some pages. “What about William?”

“Most big Universities have nurseries on Campus. You’re a single mother, you’d get full funding, and discounted accommodation for you and William,” Tom noticed her voice was a little calmer. 

“I suppose you’d be my reference?” Tom nodded. 

Daisy let out a long sigh and put the brochures back in the bag and proped it up against the dresser on the floor. “I’m…erm…I don’t know,” Tom was surprised to see some redness in Daisy’s cheeks, breaking through her thick layer of foundation. He hadn’t meant to embarrass her or make her feel uncomfortable. Quite ashamedly, he realised he hadn’t thought Daisy was capable of embarrassment. “I hated school and I didn’t get on well at college. I don’t think University is for me Tom,” She was speaking much more softly than Tom was used to, and he was more than a little surprised when she stood and walked over to him. She leant into him, and cupped his right cheek in her palm, and pressed her lips to his left. 

Her action surprised him so much, he had to use both hands to grip onto William who was still balancing in the crook of his right arm on one knee. She didn’t move away quickly, and her fingers grazed gently through his beard on his right cheek. She let out a little giggle, “What?” 

“Your beard smells spicy,” Daisy pulled away but kept her face close to his, as she reached to take William out of his arms. “I wasn’t really expecting it to smell of anything, but it’s quite nice,” 

“Erm…thanks?” Tom couldn’t help but laugh at her sudden change of subject. “Did you kiss me on the cheek, just to get a whiff of my beard?” 

“No!” Daisy laughed, standing up straight with William on her hip, “That was to say thank you,”

“For what?”

“For your belief in me I suppose. No ones ever believed in my ability to do anything really. Although I stand by my belief that you are severely misguided,” Daisy’s admission both warmed Tom’s heart, and infuriated him. 

Daisy’s problem was that she had no belief in herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, this ones been quite fun to write. I really hope you enjoy it!

Daisy yanked the dress over her head and pulled it down, letting the skirt skim her hips and flare out a little, before turning side to side in front of the full length on the back of her bedroom door. She brushed her hands over the front to straighten out the creases and critiqued herself. It wasn’t her usual style. 

It wasn’t as figure hugging as she was used to, nor as low cut. It still looked nice, just not something she would normally choose. It had a swing skirt in fire engine red, which stopped a good few inches above the knee, and the top half was black, high necked and sleeveless, with a cut out back. After studying herself in the mirror for a few more minutes she sighed loudly and plucked her lipstick off the dresser. 

She knew about the party. 

Fiona was terrible at secrets. As soon as she’d mentioned a girly birthday dinner Daisy had been on to something. In ten years she’d only known Fee to abandon the pub on a Saturday night on two occasions, her Fiftieth birthday weekend, when   
Steve took her for a romantic getaway in Paris, and one time when she had Gastric Flu and Daisy had ended up running their old pub almost single handed for a fortnight. 

Her foster mother had been out of sorts all week. Bouncy and excitable one minute, then stressed and snappy the next. The last straw had been earlier that afternoon when Daisy had taken a few steps down the staircase which lead from the flat to the bar, to get a bag of crisps, to be faced with a crazed Fiona, telling her get back upstairs, and stay out of the pub. Daisy let a string of profanities and stomped back upstairs. She was joined moments later by an apologetic Fee, telling her she didn’t want Daisy working all day because she was supposed to be pampering herself for their girly evening. That meant she wasn’t to set one foot in the pub. 

She also knew Tom was in on it. 

He’d not said anything, nor had he been acting shifty. But she’d text him around eleven asking if he wanted to hang out for a bit in the afternoon, and he told her he was busy. Busy with no explanation. Tom explained everything! 

Daisy didn’t want a party. She was only turning twenty-five, it wasn’t a big deal. Steve and Fiona had wanted to throw her an eighteenth and a twenty-first. Each time they’d asked her and both times she’d told them she didn’t want any fuss. On both occasions she’d ended up going into town with whichever her current group of friends was at the time and getting blind drunk. This time they’d gone behind her back. 

She’d ordered the dress online, the day she first got an inkling about what they had planned. She might not have wanted a party, but she wasn’t going to ruin Steve and Fee’s plans. She loved them dearly and by telling them of her knowledge of the party and that she didn’t want it, would hurt them. They’d done so much for her, particularly over the past year and a half. She owed them just one night. 

She didn’t really need a new dress, but she had one thing in mind. Or one person. 

Tom. 

Admittedly, Tom was not the type of man she normally found herself attracted to. But she also wasn’t the sort of person to deny her own feelings. She liked him. She liked the way he made her feel, she liked his company, and she had decided she most definitely found him attractive. Daisy wasn’t a swooner, but everything about the older man drew her in. When he spoke to her, she found herself captivated by his words, and he saw her for more than any man ever had. He was interested in much more than how she looked. 

She was beyond certain that Tom liked her back. Although she’d never caught him staring at her in the way that most men did, and he’d certainly never complimented her appearance. He did compliment almost everything else about her. He thought her special, and Daisy had no idea why and when he’d handed her the pile of University prospectus’ she thought he might be making fun of her. But he wasn’t, and she believed him to be completely misguided, blinded by something about her to think her capable of obtaining a degree. It was sweet and flattering, to be liked in that manner. 

Tonight, she desperately wanted to impress him. She spent a lot of time and consideration selecting a dress she thought he might like. Something a touch more conservative, and a little more grown up; but still sexy. She wanted his attention in more than one way, and she was determined to get it tonight. 

Make-up complete, and feet slipped into her favourite shiny black stilettos Daisy left her room in search of Fiona who was getting ready in her own room. 

“Where’s William?” Last time Daisy had been out of her room, her son had been sitting on Fee’s bedroom floor surround by a sea of toys. 

“Downstairs with Steve,” Fee was leaning into the mirror applying her mascara. 

“In the kitchen?” Daisy frowned, playing along with the little charade. 

“No, he’s minding the bar for a bit until Tilly gets here,” Tilly was the daughter of one of Fiona’s WI friends. She knew William a little and Fiona had apparently arranged her to babysit for the evening. Daisy had only said yes to this arrangement knowing it was unlikely she’d even be leaving the pub. 

“I see, are you nearly ready, or shall I go down and wait for you?” 

“No, don’t go down,” Fiona flew around to face Daisy, “I won’t be a moment,” Daisy struggled to suppress her laughter at Fee’s outburst.   
Just moments later Fiona declared herself ready, and Daisy spent what she thought was the appropriate amount of time complimenting her outfit; a pair of slim black jeans, and a sparkly purple wrap top. Fiona beamed at the flattery but didn’t fail to notice or mention Daisy’s new style. 

“That’s a nice dress Daisy,” she said as they headed for the pub. “It looks lovely on you,”

Fiona went down first, Daisy treading the steps carefully in her heels behind. As she appeared through the door she was met with a chorus of “SURPRISE!!!” 

Party poppers and streamers exploded from all directions, and although Daisy was expecting the party, her body still physically jumped at her loud, and very crowded welcome. It took several seconds for the air to clear, and coloured streamers to settle over the bar. Daisy realised her hands had raised to cover her mouth in shock, and her heart was racing. “Oh my god,” She uttered under her breath. 

“Happy Birthday sweetheart,” Fiona who was still next to her, wrapped her arms around her, and squeezed her gently, and leant to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“I…I…” Daisy for possibly for the first time in her entire life, was lost for words. The pub was packed, and she was surprised to realise she knew nearly all the faces. Mostly their regular customers, but she saw Steve’s brother and wife near the bar, and both of Fiona’s sisters, they must have travelled up from Eastbourne. They’d always treated her like one of the family. 

A glass of champagne was pushed into her hand, and she turned to look at Steve, who was grinning broadly. “I’m sorry Daisy, I know you hate this kind of thing, I’d love to say it was all Fee’s idea…”

“No…no…it’s lovely,” Daisy stuttered, wrapping an arm round him to give him a hug, when she pulled away she waved at her (sort of) extended family. Then a thought occurred to her, “Where’s William,”

“Just over there, with Tom,” Daisy tiptoed up, and could just see Tom over by the corner booth, standing with William on his hip. He looked over and raised the little one’s arm, waving at her. She waved back and was out from the bar in a flash, making her way over to him. 

“Hi…” Tom began but couldn’t finish for Daisy throwing her arms around both him and William. Caught off guard Tom stumbled back slightly and laughed. “Surprised?”

Daisy tiptoed up, and let her lips almost brush his ear, “I’ve known since Tuesday,” when she set herself back down, Tom smirked knowingly at her. 

“Come here you,” She hoisted William from his arms with one hand and pushed her glass into Tom’s now free one. “Don’t you look smart,” She admired her sons little check shirt and jeans outfit, “Have you been having fun with Tom?” As if completely understanding, the little boy, leant from her arms, reaching back out for his new friend. “Don’t tell me Fee landed him on you all afternoon?”

“Just since four, don’t worry Daisy, he’s no trouble at all,” Tom assured her. “And Mum’s been here for most of it, you know she loves him,” Daisy turned to see Diana sitting in the booth, with a few other women chattering away. She moved over to say her hello’s and accepted more hugs than she was normally comfortable with. Then she returned to Tom and look her drink from his hand. “May I say, you look lovely this evening,” 

She watched as his eyes ran up and down her, and a smile played on his lips, Daisy’s heart felt like it had jumped into her mouth. He thought she looked lovely. It felt almost like she’d never been complimented on her appearance before, certainly not by anyone she cared about. The sensation of heat blooming up her chest and neck, to her ears was unfamiliar, and she was unable to stop her coy grin. Daisy opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say back, her first instinct was to bite back with something sarcastic, and in her delay to stop herself, she was interrupted by Steve’s voice over the pub microphone demanding everyone’s attention. 

“Excuse me… may I please have everyone’s attention?” It took a few seconds for the crowded pub to fall silent. “Thank you, where’s Daisy? Over there, can you come closer sweetheart? To the bar so everyone can see you?” Daisy felt William being relieved from her arms, and she turned to smile gratefully at Diana, who was ushering her away. For some reason, Daisy found herself reaching for Tom’s hand and pulling him with her. If her action surprised him, he didn’t show it, just obligingly stayed by her side. When she got to the bar she tugged him close and he rested a palm on her lower back. 

“Lovely, right… I just want to say a few words, to everyone here, and to Daisy, on behalf of myself and my wonderful wife Fee,” Steve had always been quite a good public speaker, despite preferring to stay in the kitchen out of the way most of the time. He was good with a crowd when the need arose, “As everyone knows, it’s Daisy’s birthday on Tuesday, she’ll be turning Twenty-Five,” Steve paused to allow the cheers and whistles to die down a bit, “Any birthday, is a good excuse to celebrate, but today is actually special for another reason entirely,” Fiona moved closer to Steve and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling his wife close. They were both smiling at Daisy now, and Fiona’s eyes had gone a little glassy,   
“As most of you know, we fostered Daisy when she was a teenager. Fee and I have never had any children of our own, and we wanted to make a difference in a child’s life. Today is exactly ten years since Daisy landed on our doorstep,”   
Daisy took a deep breath, willing the stinging in her eyes to calm down. 

“We didn’t expect Daisy to stay very long, we were initially told she’d be with us a couple of months. But we did our best to make her feel welcome. A couple of months turned into a year, then two, and suddenly she was turning eighteen, and preparing to go it alone. But Fee and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing our Daisy, so we told her she could stay with us if she wanted. As far as we were concerned she was part of our family,” Daisy wiped at her eye to swat away the tear she felt trickle down her cheek, and she felt Tom’s hand move from her lower back, to her waist and give her a comforting squeeze. 

“It’s not be an easy ride, but we wouldn’t change anything that has happened. Daisy is the daughter we never had-,” Steve stopped abruptly, looking a little choked, he turned to Daisy and gave her a watery smile, “Daisy, Fee and I are so, so proud of you, and how far you’ve come. You are a strong woman and an amazing mum. Happy Birthday Sweetheart,” With that the entire pub chorused ‘Happy Birthday’s’ and more cheers ensued. Daisy tore away from Tom and pulled herself onto the bar so she could lean over and throw her arms around Steve, and then Fiona. Once the noise calmed down, Steve addressed the crowd once more, “Right, so there’s food over in the far corner, help yourselves, music will be starting up in a few moments, and Daisy’s favourite drink, Absolut Raspberry and Lemonade is on £2 single £3 double all night… enjoy!”

 

Considering she hadn’t wanted a party, Daisy couldn’t deny she was having a wonderful time. Steve and Fiona had hired a DH and cleared one end of the pub to create a dance floor. This seemed to go down well with the crowd, and it didn’t take long for most of the guests to be on their feet gracing the ground with their best moves. Daisy was sure her party was the most excitement Glemsford had ever seen. 

One person who most definitely enjoyed the dancing was Tom. He spent very little time anywhere other than the dancefloor and each time Daisy tried to sit down, he was grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to join him. She’d never had the absolute delight of seeing Tom drunk, and he was knocking back pints of ale at an alarming rate, and the result was quite amusing. 

The babysitter had arrived around eight o’clock and put William to bed, so Daisy was free to really go wild. But she had that niggling doubt every Mum gets, that even if she gets drunk and has fun tonight, she won’t be having fun at six o’clock in the morning when she’s being woken by a screaming baby. 

At first Daisy had thought Tom was just getting into the spirit of the celebration, but even through her own tipsiness she realised he’d reached the point of no return when he was accepting shots from the group of men he’d grown up with. The ones who he’d told her he had nothing in common with and found spending time with them hard work. He took no encouragement to neck whatever was put in front of him. But he was a big boy and could take care of himself. She thought it was about time he let his hair down. She wasn’t worried. 

Not until she realised at about half past ten, he was no longer in the pub. They’d hardly left each other’s sides all evening. She’d only nipped to the toilet and to get herself another drink. 

“Steve, have you seen Tom?” Daisy leant herself on the bar, feet aching in her heels from all the dancing.

“Last time I saw him was on the dancefloor with you,” 

“I’m a bit worried about Tom,” Diana was suddenly next to her. Her eyes were bright with a little too much wine.

“Me too,” Daisy told her, “I went to the loo, and when I came back he was gone,”

“Steve, would you check the gents? I was going to head home, I’m quite tired, but the state he’s in…” Diana trailed off. 

“Are you looking for Tom?” The most regular customer Breezy swayed a bit as he approached them, the result of drinking something other than his usual Lager and Light. “He went outside, for air apparently,” 

“I’ll go,” Daisy was striding towards the back doors which lead into the garden before anyone could argue. The garden wasn’t much, a medium sized decked area, with a heater for the smokers. Then a couple of steps down to a grassy area with a set of swings and a few tables. Daisy pushed her way past the couple of smokers right by the doors and looked around. 

She didn’t immediately see Tom, until she walked a few more steps and noticed a figure sitting on swing in the darker part of the garden. Daisy slipped off her heels and picked them up. She padded down the steps and across the dewy lawn. 

“Tom?” she asked cautiously, on approach. He’d been staring upwards, the swing moving slightly under his weight. Apparently gazing at the night sky. At the sound of her voice, his head tilted forward, and a wide smile spread across his face.

“Daisy! There you are, I missed you,” His voice was a little slurred, and he set his feet firmly on the ground to balance himself. He opened his arms wide to beckon her closer, “Come here,”

“You’re so drunk Tom,” Daisy giggled as she approached him, and carefully sat across his lap, and wrapped an arm around his middle for support. 

“Eheheh,” Tom chuckled, his face dropping to her shoulder and he seemed to nuzzle into her neck, mumbling away, “My lovely Daisy, my clever girl,” 

“Oh, shush you,” Daisy raised her hand to the back of his head, letting her fingers tangle into his curls. Tom eventually pulled his face away from her neck, and his hand which wasn’t wrapped around her to keep her balanced on his lap landed on her bare thigh and his fingers pressed gently into her skin. 

“You’re so amazing, and you don’t know. So smart, so lovely,” Tom continued, not as articulate as Daisy was used to, she assumed he was just drunk rambling. 

“You’re lovely too Tom,” Her fingers continued to caress his scalp, and he gazed into her eyes for a moment, looking so utterly happy to have her there, and returning his affections. 

Daisy was sure Dutch courage was the fuel behind her next move. Because before she could stop herself, she’d leaned in and brushed her lips gently over Tom’s.

“What are you doing Daisy?” Tom mumbled against her mouth, his grip on her waist and thigh tightening slightly.

“Kissing you,” She mumbled back, nipping his bottom lip gently. 

“Hmm,” Tom simply hummed, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Then he was kissing back, pushing his lips against hers, a series of gentle pecks, and the occasional parting of lips, and tongues grazing one another. Tom’s hand moved down between Daisy’s thigh, hauling her closer, and slipping slightly beneath her skirt. Had she not been so caught up in the moment, Daisy might have been surprised at how efficiently Tom was kissing her, considering his current state of inhibition. 

“Tom…” Daisy murmured his name against his mouth as the kiss came to a natural end, she pulled back a little to find his eyes closed, “Will you come back inside? Your Mum’s worried,”

Tom nodded, and Daisy pushed herself off his lap, immediately missing the warmth of his body against hers, and the feel of his hands on her skin. He swayed a little on the swing before opening his eyes and gripping onto the chains to pull himself to standing. 

Daisy knew what was happening before she could do anything about it. She watched as Tom took a couple of steps then staggered and dropped to his knees.

“Fuck,” She muttered under her breath. She was no stranger to a bad drunk, having spent her entire adult life working behind a bar, “Tom are you okay?” She leant down and put a hand to Tom’s shoulder. He was now kneeling on the lawn, hands flat on the grass in front of him. He was breathing heavily, head hung, “Tom?”

Then it happened, his whole body rocked a once, then twice, then…vomit. A lot of it. 

“Shit, fuck, fuck, shit,” Daisy swore loudly, dropping to her knees next to Tom, rubbing his back. “It’s alright Tom, come on, get it all up, that’s it…you’re alright sweetie, I’m here,” She glanced frantically up to the decking which was now conveniently deserted. She knew she needed to get help, but she also couldn’t leave Tom like this. Another heave, more vomit. “Ugh,” Daisy gagged a little, as she reached into Tom’s lap trying to locate his jeans pocket and get his phone.   
Slipping it from his pocket, she unlocked the screen, and dialled the pub number. Steve answered almost immediately.

“Steve it’s Daisy, I’m outside, Tom’s…really drunk, like sick drunk. I need help,” she hung up without waiting for a response and went back to rubbing Tom’s back. 

“Oh! Dear lord!” Diana’s voice was what she heard first, and when she looked up, there was Steve, Breezy, Fiona and Diana coming across the decking. Fiona was clutching a couple of bar towels and a pint of water. 

“Here,” Daisy held her hand out and took a towel, she gently wiped Tom’s face, moving her hand away just before another wave of sickness hit him. “He just needs to get it all up, he’s fine,” She looked at Diana reassuringly. Tom may be all grown up, but she’d obviously not seen him in such a state before. Daisy continued to wipe his mouth and then when the sickness finally ceased Steve moved round to grab him under the arms and pull him away from the pool of vomit now decorating their pub garden.

“Breezy, give me a hand,” Steve grunted, trying to hold the weight of Tom’s six-foot two frame, “We’ll get him upstairs, on the sofa, and give him a bowl, there’s no way he’ll get back to yours tonight Diana,”

“Only if you’re sure, I’d call a taxi but…” Diana trailed off, watching as the two more sober men hauled Tom off the ground and slung his arms over their shoulders. 

“You won’t get one this time of night, and they wouldn’t take Tom if you could,” Steve explained, “It’s no trouble, we’ve all been there, I’ve seen much, much worse,” 

“Careful with him,” Daisy chastised as Breezy stumbled slightly, almost letting go of the semi-conscious man, who seemed completely incapable of weight baring.

“He’s covered in vom, it’s rank,” Breezy bemoaned. 

After the ordeal of getting Tom upstairs, and dropping him on the sofa, Fiona dismissed William’s babysitter and went to call last orders and start closing the pub with Steve. Whilst Breezy offered to see Diana home safely. 

Daisy was left alone with Tom, who was propped up on their sitting room sofa, looking more than a little worse for wear. His blue button up was stained with his own sick, as were the knees of his black jeans. 

“Well this is now how I imagined my first time undressing you would go,” Daisy spoke softly to Tom, surprising herself with her patience toward the man. She normally couldn’t abide people who got themselves into such a state. She unbuttoned his shirt and eased him out of it, leaving the plain white t-shirt he wore beneath in place. His jeans were much more difficult, “Come on Tom, help me out sweetie,” She groaned, tugging the legs, trying to avoid the dirty areas. Finally, he was undressed, and murmuring a little. “Tom,” She said loudly, “Can you sit up, and have a drink and take some painkillers,” she didn’t know how, but she somehow managed to get him to sit up, and rouse enough to pop two paracetamols into his mouth and get him to gulp down half a pint of water. 

When he was settled back on the sofa, she got a wet cloth and cleaned him up. Wiping the sweat from his brow and freshening his face. Tom seemed oblivious to her care, chest now rising and falling steadily, and lips parted a little, he’d fallen into a deep sleep. Daisy covered him with the blanket which was folded over the back of the sofa and set a bowl on the floor next to him. Finally, she leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodnight Tom,”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've upped the rating of this to explicit. It's not heavily racey yet, but the heat will be turning up, and I'm just covering my back. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Tom woke with a jump, his eyes snapping open and panic setting in. Scrambling up from his resting place, he frantically took in his surroundings heart racing in his chest. Where the fuck was he? 

Taking a few seconds to get his wits about him, he became vaguely aware of the distant rumble of a boiling kettle and the smell of toast. Then he spotted a baby photo on the mantle of the sitting room he had woken up in. The flat above the pub, of course. 

He tried to remember how he’d ended up crashing on their sofa, but he was struggling to even recollect his last memory of the night before. Dancing, there was lots of dancing. And shots – he might have done Jagerbombs. Thirty-seven-year olds should not do Jagerbombs. Although it had been a great night, well what he remembered of it anyway. 

Surprisingly his head wasn’t pounding, and he didn’t feel sick, although his mouth was a little dry. Considering how little he could remember, he’d expect to be feeling much worse. Unless, he’d been sick last night? It was at that point he noticed the empty bowl on the floor next to the sofa, and a pint of water on the coffee table before him, a pack of painkillers next to it. Shit. 

He also became quickly aware of his state of dress. He’d been stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. Where the hell were his clothes? Dread filled him instantly. What the hell did I do last night?

Had he ruined Daisy’s special night? Had he made a complete tit of himself in front of his friend, and her family? His boss, and worst of all his mother. That thought was unbearable. Daisy had been so happy, he’d never seen her smile so much.   
She’d looked lovely, in her black and red dress, and for the first time, Tom remembered thinking her quite beautiful when she’d approached him in the bar. Despite her reservations about wanting a party, she’d enjoyed herself. They’d danced and laughed, and he knew he’d probably over-compensated with the alcohol. Got a bit carried away. She was going to hate him, if he’d ruined her night. 

Eventually he knew he had to show his face. He couldn’t hide in the sitting room forever, he needed to find his clothes and go home and shower before the lunch shift. He didn’t even know what the time was. He stood and took tentative steps towards the door, which had been closed slightly. 

As he entered the kitchen he paused in the doorway, trying to figure out the sight before him. He didn’t seem to register that it was in fact Daisy padding around the kitchen, feet bare, dressed in nothing more than a white vest top, and a pair of shortie style knickers, covered in butterflies. Her hair was damp, from a recent shower and hung by her shoulders, wetting the straps of her top, and for the first time since Tom had known her, her face was completely bare of make-up. 

If his mouth had been a touch dry upon waking up, it was nothing compared to how it felt now. His tongue suddenly turned to sandpaper, as he watched Daisy pour water from the kettle into two cups sitting on the side. 

“Are you going to sit down?” Daisy asked without looking at him. She must have sensed his gaze on her back. 

“Uh, yeah,” Tom croaked, finally moving to the table and pulling out a chair nearest the wall. 

“How’re you feeling this morning?” Daisy turned to him and with a raised eyebrow, but her expression not giving much away as to whether she was angry at him or not. 

“Better than I deserve, I imagine,” Tom sighed, “What happened?” 

“How much do you remember?” 

“Not much, maybe dancing… I remember dancing with you,” Tom’s lips quirked up at the memory of the makeshift dance floor filling with the old married couple when Robbie William’s Angels came on, and he and Daisy had made a mockery of it. He’d swung her around at arms-length whilst they belted out the words to the song, receiving disapproving looks from the surrounding dancers. 

“Wow, okay,” Daisy sighed, and put a cup in front of him, “Tea, two sugars,” She stood over him, “Well, you went outside to get some air at some point, and I came out to find you…” She seemed to hesitate, and he found himself zoning in on her eyes, trying to avoid looking at the rest of her exposed body. He was not a man who leered at women, but he’d clocked almost as soon as she’d turned to him, that she was sans bra beneath her white vest. Although her face, wasn’t any less distracting. Without the thick black liner, he was used to seeing, her brown eyes seemed lighter, almost Amber. Under the thick layer of foundation, she’d been hiding a beautiful natural glow, and her face was sweet and round without the contouring or whatever it was that women seemed to do these days. “Then you erm… threw up all over the back lawn,” 

“Oh Christ!” Tom tore eyes away from hers, and stared into his tea, and started spewing his apologies into his cup, unable to bare the disappointment he knew would be written all over her face, “I’m so sorry Daisy, I ruined your night, I bet Steve’s furious, I’ll apologise to him, but… oh god, and Fiona,”

“Tom, Tom, Stop!” to his surprise Daisy was laughing, “Steve doesn’t care, he hosed off the lawn first thing, and I was the one who had to deal with you, and I didn’t mind. As long as you’re in the kitchen for twelve so you don’t miss the lunch shift, Steve honestly won’t care. He runs a pub, we’ve seen way, way worse than you. Besides, if I were you I’d be more worried about going home to Diana. She was mortified,” 

“I bet she was,” Tom mumbled.

“Look at me Tom,” he reluctantly brought his gaze back to Daisy, unable to stop his eyes from drifting over her very obvious nipples, which were peaked under her top, and the material so thin he could practically see the darkness of the surrounding areola. Despite the situation, he felt a familiar stirring in his groin. _How fucking inappropriate_. “Last night was fun Tom, I had a great night, you didn’t ruin it, you were great fun…” Tom tried to focus on her face as she carried on chatting away, recounting the events of the evening. But the distraction was too much, but Daisy’s suddenly raised voice got his attention, “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, I am, sorry,” He took deep breath and dragged his eyes to her face, “Do you think you could…maybe…put some more clothes on?” 

Daisy’s face was momentarily incredulous, then amused, as she glanced down to where Tom’s eyes were once again fixed, “Really Tom? Do my breasts offend you that much?”

“No, no, of course not Daisy, on the contrary,” Eyes darted back down to her chest, then lower surveying how the white top clung to her curves, creasing a little over her hips and soft belly. “They are very nice,” He shifted in his chair, and tried to ignore in burning heat racing up his neck to his ears. This was wrong, she was his friend, and he was meant to be the responsible grown up. 

Tom practically jumped when Daisy slid into the chair next to him, with a giggle, and he hurriedly dropped his hands into his lap to cover his very obvious erection. 

“No, no, don’t hide that from me,” Daisy’s voice had a teasing lilt, one he hadn’t heard from her before, as she batted his hands out the way, and without waiting for permission, slid her hand under the waistband of his boxer shorts and sort out his very big problem. He could have stopped her, granted, she’d had to finger her way under his t-shirt and reposition herself to get easier access, at any point in those few seconds he could have grabbed her wrist and stopped her. But he didn’t. “Well, good morning to you too Tom,” He didn’t miss how her voice had gone a little breathless as she ran her hand experimentally up and down his shaft, feeling him out. 

“D…Daisy, what are you doing?” He hated being a man sometimes, a red-blooded male who seemed to lose all mind as sex came into the equation. It was obvious what she was doing, she was quite possibly intending to jack him off under her family’s kitchen table. Apparently, this wasn’t a big deal to Daisy, nor a turning point in their friendship. She didn’t answer him, simply smirked. Bringing her hand up, she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock and pumped again. Tom’s head fell back, and a strangled groan escaped his lips, “Fuck Dais,” He never shortened her name, but he was struggling to do anything in his usual manner at the moment, “Shit…where is everyone?” It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what the time was, or how long they would be alone for. 

“Shops, they took William,” Daisy mumbled, and he could only nod. Through hooded eyes he looked at Daisy, who was watching him carefully, whilst carrying out her ministrations, a playful glint in her eye. His hand twitched, he wanted to reach for her, to palm one of those wonderful breasts as she got him off. But before he could move a ‘pop’ filled the silence of the room, making him jump, and Daisy immediately let go of him, “Toasts done,” She announced, jumping up and heading back to the kitchen counter, “We’ve only got butter and marmite I’m afraid,” She told him as she reached for a plate from the cupboard above her. 

Tom almost growled in frustration, and before he really knew what he was doing he was off his chair and across the kitchen. He couldn’t remember ever being taken over by such a carnal urge. Daisy had her back to him, and he came up behind her. Both of his hands came to rest firmly on her hips, he pulled her body back into his. She let out a giggle, as his shaft pressed against her rear. 

“No,” He said firmly, causing Daisy’s giggles to very quickly cease, and one of his hands moved to her stomach, then upwards. He had big hands, slim and slender, but large. However, when he finally reached Daisy’s breasts he was surprised that he could only just cup his palm around them. He swiped a thumb over a nipple, pulling a little gasp from Daisy’s lips and her body tensed against his. Pleased with her reaction, he proceeded to pinch the little bud into a stiff peak, then move over to give the other one the same treatment. He could feel Daisy’s chest heaving beneath his touch, and she’d long given up on buttering toast, as both her hands were now firmly gripping the edge of the counter top. Satisfied he was having the effect he wanted on her, he removed his wondering hand long enough to slip it beneath her arm, so he could focus on another part of her body. “Do you know what happens to little girls who tease Daisy?” He didn’t even recognise the voice which left his mouth. 

“Wha…what?” She stammered, when his palm descended and cupped her mound through her cotton knickers. Tom chuckled, and ran his middle finger over her slit, finding the fabric already damp. 

Tom let his head dip, and his lips met her shoulder. A few teasing kisses, then a harsh nip just in the crook of her neck, and he was rewarded with a squeak from Daisy, “They get punished,” 

The growl in which he spoke was foreign to his ears, and later he would put his behaviour down to the lengthy dry spell he’d experienced since the end of his relationship with Sophie. Eighteen months with just his hand for company was a very long time. 

He’d not imagined Daisy to be shy about sex, but he’d not expected her to be such a wanton little thing. Whatever it was that had come over him in this moment, was clearly doing it for her. Little breathy whimpers escaped her lips and she pushed her bottom back into him. His fingers came up to the elastic of her knickers, and he played with it a moment. He hesitated. 

A car door slammed from somewhere outside, and voices could be heard getting louder, and then those voices were clearly coming from the pub downstairs. 

Tom released Daisy quickly and took several steps back to distance himself. When Daisy turned around she managed to keep her eyes fixed completely on his, despite his still throbbing erection. “I laundered your clothes, they’re on the airer in the bathroom,”

Tom nodded quickly and dismissed himself from the room.

-

He hated himself. 

He truly and utterly hated whatever deep-seated part of his personally had emerged from him that morning. 

Guilty, embarrassed and disgusted, were other feelings that had been swirling in the pit of his stomach ever since he’d left the flat that morning and proceeded to work a very quiet four-hour shift. 

He’d apologised to Steve and Fiona profusely when he’d seen them. But they reacted just as Daisy said they would. They didn’t care in the slightest. He was told not to worry about it, that everyone had been there at some point. Fiona was just happy it had happened in the garden and not on her carpet. Steve had spent the first hour of service recounting the ordeal and how concerned Daisy had been for him. 

“She’s such a good girl Tom, she was ever so worried for you,” His words hadn’t made Tom feel much better, “She stayed with you, rubbing your back, cleaning you up,” He was such a dick, “Breezy almost dropped you, and she gave him a right telling off,” Yes, first class idiot. 

“She shouldn’t have had to do any of that,” Tom had responded quietly, avoiding eye contact with his boss. 

He’d managed to escape the pub following his shift without seeing Daisy. He truly didn’t want to avoid her, but he did need to distance himself a bit. However, as he had predicted there was a shit storm waiting for him at home.

“What the hell were you thinking Thomas?” Diana had screamed when he’d entered the kitchen via the back door. 

“Please Mum, not now,” He sighed, hoping to pass her without any drama. 

“Why, do you have a headache? Serves you right!” she was not calming down.

“No, I don’t, I just feel bad enough about last night without getting it in the neck from you. I’m nearly forty years old,” He told her, trying to beeline past her for the stairs to escape to his bedroom. 

“You could have fooled me! You’re acting like an unruly teenager,” He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and huffed dramatically, practically proving her point. “What’s wrong with you, drinking like a student, and acting like an idiot, is this about Sophie?” 

“Don’t start with that Mum,” Tom almost pleaded. 

“I know the photos are still in your drawer Tom. As is the ring, and you’re still wearing the watch,” Tom looked down at the watch on his wrist. The one Sophie had brought him for his Thirtieth birthday. If he took it off he would find the sweet engraving under its face, professing her love for him, and wishes for their future together. He took a breath to steady himself, but it didn’t work. He roughly yanked at the leather strap of his watch, hastily unfastening it so it fell from his wrist, and he slung it across the kitchen and it hit the floor with a crack, then slid to a halt at his Mum’s feet. 

“It’s just a fucking watch Mum,”

Under half an hour later he’d sheepishly gone back downstairs and wrapped his arms around his Mum’s small frame, holding her tightly and mumbling his apologies to her. She hadn’t deserved his temper and he had enough guilt weighing on his shoulders. 

He needed to speak to Daisy. He needed to apologise and set the record straight. He’d started planning what he would say to her. But she beat him to it, with a text that evening. 

**So, I read a Tess Gerritson today, Bloodstream. I liked it. Now you have to read a Jojo Moyes. Sorry not sorry x**

Typical Daisy. Whatever had happened in the kitchen clearly hadn’t fazed her. Tom found himself feeling a little relieved. Not massively, but a little weight had lifted. If she wasn’t worried, then why was he? 

But he knew he still had to talk to her about it, apologise for his behaviour. Just for his own sanity. He pressed the call button, and it didn’t finish it’s first ring. 

“You’re not getting out of it Tom, I read your favourite book, you read mine,” Daisy told him, without greeting. 

“Hello to you as well,” 

“I just want you to be fully aware you can’t charm your way out of it,” Daisy’s voice was firm on the other end. 

“I wouldn’t dream of trying,” Tom chuckled. 

“Good,” 

“I wanted to talk to you about this morning Daisy,” Silence met him on the other end of the line, “Daisy?”

“Yes,” 

“This morning,” Tom repeated. 

“Yes, what about it?” He was starting to wish he was doing this face to face, because Daisy was hard to read at the best of times. When he didn’t have facial expressions to work with, he felt like he was going in blind. 

“I wanted to apologise, my behaviour towards you was unacceptable, and I want you to know I won’t try anything like that again,” He couldn’t believe how calm he sounded as he spoke. 

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Did she really just say that?

“Excuse me?” 

“I quite enjoyed this morning Tom,” Now he could definitely hear amusement in her tone. 

“You’re my friend, and I value that. I feel like I’ve abused your trust in me,” Tom continued.

“Tom, don’t worry about it, we’re both consenting adults,” Daisy sighed, clearly realising he wasn’t in a joking mood. 

“That’s not the point Daisy, it wasn’t very pro…it wasn’t right, I respect you, as a woman, and as my friend. I need you to know that,” He wasn’t sure how he’d almost referred to his actions as not being ‘very professional’ and it struck him that   
Daisy was right, they were both adults. No one was about to slap him on the wrist for what he’d done, and the only person’s opinion he should care about is Daisy’s. She wasn’t upset about what had happened, and she wasn’t mad at him. 

“Fuck Tom, you’re making me feel bad. How are you such a good guy?” Daisy was incredulous.

“I’m not trying to be a good guy Daisy, I’m trying to be a good friend,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying a huge thank you to absolutely everyone who had commented, and given me kudos. It makes me so happy that so many people are enjoying this. 
> 
> I also want to apologise for my delay in updating. This chapter has been really difficult to write, but also I've been poorly and not really feeling up to doing more than curling up with a blanket and a book. I may have also finally started watching Westworld and it's taken over my life. 
> 
> Also this is almost a filler chapter, which is why it was so difficult to write. But I needed to do it because it's actually very integral to the storyline.
> 
> The good news is, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up much quicker now I'm feeling better, and also I've recently gone part time at work so I can give more time to my family. But it also means I'll get more time for writing!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The heat was almost stifling. Daisy had grown up by the coast, and even in the hottest of British weather she was used to a gentle sea breeze. But it was the beginning of July, and the open green she was currently occupying with Tom and her family was almost too much for her. She had her biggest sunglasses on and had William safety under the shade of his pushchair, with a little fan attached. The heat had wiped him out and he’d been sleeping on and off most of the day. 

“He’s not going to sleep tonight,” Daisy fussed, checking on him from her place on the picnic blanket. 

“I suppose it’s better than him being upset because he’s too hot out here,” Tom commented, looking up from his book. They were taking up a red tartan picnic blanket, lying side by side on their stomachs both with books in their hands. They’d already enjoyed a decent picnic, and Diana and Fee had spent this time with them but had since retreated to the shade of the WI tent.

“I guess,” Daisy sighed, “I just prefer to sleep through the night,” 

Tom seemed to nod, and his gaze remained on her for a moment before he appeared to force his eyes back on his book and fell silent. He’d been like this all week. Ever since that episode between them in her kitchen, and his awkward telephone apology after. 

She knew her response to his phone call had been all wrong. But it had taken her by surprise and the truth was his words had left her feeling completely gutted. She’d thought he’d wanted it as much as she did. But now she wondered if she’d come on too strong. She was the one who’d kissed him on the swings. She was also the one who’d grabbed his cock without preamble and teased him into a frenzy. 

But Tom wasn’t shy. She was sure of it. He was very self-assured, and confident in his mannerisms. He wasn’t scared of her, or she hoped he wasn’t. He was quite careful with how he spoke; his words were always thoughtful. But that was just Tom, she didn’t think it was a characteristic specific to his conduct with her. She had no reason to believe he was shy about sex either. They’d even talked about it before, only really in terms of literature. But still he’d not blushed or avoided the subject. But she’d got a taster of a wound-up Tom, hard and wanting. He’d been in control in that moment, when he’d held her body so securely against his, and had seemed to instinctively know how she’d needed to be touched. 

But then he’d apologised to her. Apologised for something she’d started. She’d not stopped him, and she thought she’d been perfectly clear about wanting it. He’d not stopped her either. He’d not shoved her away when she’d kissed him. He’d not stopped her slipping her hand into his boxers and wrapping it around his erection. If that wasn’t a good enough invitation that she’d wanted him to bend her over the counter and have her right then, she wasn’t sure what else she could do. 

Tom had used very careful words when issuing his apology. He respected her as a friend, and as a woman. He wanted to reassure her that it wouldn’t happen again. At his words she’d taken the immediate meaning behind them to be his very kind way, very Tom way of telling her he didn’t like her like that. That he’d let his dick lead the proceedings and his brain hadn’t been in full control of what was happening. He was letting her down gently because he wanted to be her friend. She couldn’t be mad at him for that, but she was still disappointed. 

But then, she kept replaying that morning in her head. His hands had been so sure. As his fingers had teased her nipples, and then dipped lower down her body caressing her though the material of her underwear. Right up until her family returned home, and their moment had been brought to a very sudden end. Then there were those little looks, like the one he’d just given her. 

He had been acting odd ever since. She kept catching him looking her, sometimes she knew he was checking her out. He’d turn away quickly when he realised she’d noticed. Usually it was her legs he looked at, sometimes it was her breasts, but more often her legs. She’d purposely worn a long dress for that reason today, a flowy maxi dress in an almost luminous shade of pink. She hadn’t wanted him to be distracted or feel uncomfortable around her. He’d promised he wouldn’t behave inappropriately around her again. So, she knew she had to give him the same courtesy. 

But sometimes those looks, like today were more thoughtful. As if he was trying to work something out. He’d gaze at her longer than nessisary and then force himself to look away. Her initial disappointment of his gentle rejection had ebbed away over the last few days, because she realised he was conflicted. About what exactly she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the age difference, she thought that was most likely. She didn’t want to consider that being a single mother might be putting him off, he didn’t seem like he’d be that shallow. Or maybe he was just too damaged by his ex.

The last possibility Daisy felt was the most likely. Tom wasn’t shallow, he wasn’t the type of man to allow something like age or personal baggage to bother him. Tom would talk to her about almost everything, but his ex-girlfriend was the one topic he was not forthcoming about. He’d told her the basics soon after they first met, but only because he had to. Then there was his reaction to her snooping in his drawer and finding the photos. Daisy couldn’t hope to understand even a little bit of the pain that woman had caused her friend, but it would explain his reluctance to enter into anything new. 

She’d spent a few days thinking about how she might be able to show Tom it was okay to want something more with her, without coming on too strong and scaring him off again. She knew she had his trust, but did he know he had hers? By nature, Daisy wasn’t an open book, but maybe she needed to be a little more open with Tom. 

She slipped her sunglasses off and folded them, then set them on the blanket next to her. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright sun and side glanced him a few more times. She watched how his eyes coursed quickly over the lines in his book. His free hand would occasionally come up to brush his too long hair out of the way, run a finger over his bottom lip. She’d never really spent time with a man who she’d wanted to watch so much, no one had ever really held her interest. But Tom was quite beautiful. She even liked those fine laughter lines which spread out from the outer corners of his eyes, and the way his eyelashes fluttered against the inside lens of his glasses. 

“You’re staring at me,” Tom didn’t look up from his book, but his eyes had stilled and there was a hint of a smile curling on his lips. 

“What if I was?” Daisy answered in her usual, carefree way, then she made her on the spot decision, the one she’d been toying with all morning, “I wanted to talk to you about something, get your opinion,” 

“Fire away,” Tom’s book closed, and he turned his attention on her fully.

“I had an email from my Mum,” She’d not even told Fiona about the email which she’d received in the early hours of the morning. She knew what her reaction would be. One of anger and a telling off about still allowing her birth mother access to her email address. It was an age-old argument they’d had countless times. Although Daisy knew it was only because Steve and Fiona cared for her and hated her hurt. 

“I had no idea you even had contact with your Mum,” Tom’s eyebrows were raised with her newest revelation. 

“Well, I’m not really. She has my email, she’s always flitted in and out of my life when she feels like it. But I’ve not seen her since before I had William, a long time before and I’m not sure if I should,” Getting Tom’s opinion on this was her way in. She took a mental breath, readying herself to admit something she’d not even really admitted to herself, “I should hate her, but she’s still my Mum, and every time she’s ever asked to see me, I’ve let her. Because every time I hope she’s changed. That she might have seen the error of her ways and want me to be part of her life,” 

“You want me to tell you whether you should see your Mum?” Tom voice was uncertain, and Daisy knew he was a big ask. She was trusting him with a decision which could potentially cause her a considerable amount of pain and upset, “That’s not my decision to make Daisy. I mean… you were obviously put into care for a reason, children don’t just get taken away from their parents. But I don’t know your history with her, I didn’t even know she was alive, you’ve never spoken of her,” 

“Then ask me,” Daisy told him. But she could see he was hesitant. “Go on, everybody else in this village asks me personal questions about my life every day of the fucking week. You’re my friend, I want you to know, so ask me, you must be curious? Why no one loved little Daisy enough to keep her,” 

“Don’t say that Daisy,” Tom’s expression was pained from her words. “You’re very loved,” 

“Then ask me!”

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment, “How old were you? When you were taken away from her?”

“The first time I was ten months old, obviously I don’t remember it,” Daisy answered. 

“The first time?” 

“Yeah, it was just a few days whilst the police questioned her, she’d left me at nursery. It wasn’t the first time she’d been late picking me up, but one time she didn’t turn up at all. Just abandoned me, didn’t call or anything. I was sent back a few days later, she was let off with a caution,” Daisy explained, “Then it happened again a few months later, that’s when the social got really involved. She was closely monitored. She never…hurt me. Not physically. She just wasn’t really cut out for motherhood,” 

“Neglect,” It wasn’t a question, more of a quiet statement. Daisy nodded. 

“When I was four she went away on a business trip with work, and she just left me,” Tom’s eyes widened, “Neighbours called the police because they heard me crying. I was severely dehydrated and malnourished… they arrested her at the airport and she served eighteen months. I wasn’t allowed to go back to her after that,” 

“But you still saw her?” 

“Yes… monitored visitation… when she decided to show up. When I turned sixteen I started seeing her of my own accord. She’d call, want me to see her, and I would. Every single time,” Daisy sighed, “I used to hope she’d ask me to stay with her,” 

It wasn’t a happy story, although Daisy knew from her time in the system most children had it much worse than she did. But Daisy was certain she could see tears forming in Tom’s eyes, then he asked, “What is she like?”

“She’s…” Daisy stopped, not really sure what to say. The truth was she didn’t really know because she’d never spent long enough with her mother to get to know what she was really like. So instead she dragged her handbag from the blanket next to her and dug out her purse. From the back pocket she pulled out a very old, creased photograph and handed it to Tom. 

It was the only photo she kept of her Mum. It was the one from her file. She was in the photo, probably only a few days old and her Mum held her swaddled in a white shawl. The expression on the young woman’s face was one of disinterest. Not the look of a joyous new Mum, in love with her bundle of joy. But she knew that wouldn’t be the first thing Tom noticed about the photo. 

“Wow Daisy she’s…you’re…she’s not what I was expecting,” His eyes darted from the photo to her, and then back to the photo.

“I look like her,” Daisy stated the words she knew he was thinking. “I look exactly like her, my hair, my skin, my eyes, my mouth. She’d have been a couple of years older than I am now in that photo. She was twenty-seven when she had me,” Tom nodded, unable to tear his eyes of the photo, “She’s beautiful, I always thought she was beautiful. Until I looked in the mirror when I was about eighteen and realised I was a spitting image of her. And I hated it,” 

“Because you don’t want to be like her?” Tom set the photo back in front of Daisy.

“I don’t want to be anything like her,” Daisy agreed. “But every single day I wake up and she’s there looking at me. And then I take my make up off before I go to bed at night, and she’s there again,”

“But…you aren’t your Mum,” Tom’s hand reached out and rested a hand over hers. Instinctively she turned her hand and threaded her fingers through his. “You have William, could you ever imagine abandoning him? Just leaving him with strangers without care? Or to fend for himself? He’s helpless without you, and you know that,” Daisy nodded silently, “Your Mother, even now, even when you are completely capable of looking after yourself still cannot accept the responsibility of being a parent,”

“I know,” 

“I don’t think you should allow her back in your life Daisy. Because a leopard doesn’t change its spots. Sorry if that hurts, but… you don’t need her. You’ve got a family who love you. But like I said, it’s not my call to make,” Tom sighed, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

“No, I know all that. I just needed to hear it from someone else I think,” Daisy clarified, she wasn’t upset, or hurt. She actually felt quite good about things. Having her own feelings confirmed. “I won’t see her,”

“What about your Dad?” Daisy had expected the questions to stop, the conversation was finished as far as she was concerned. But she’d started this, and apparently Tom, now privy to such a big part of her early life, had become curious. 

“What about him? I can’t really tell you much,” Daisy shrugged, “He’s not on my birth certificate. I only know his first name is Andrew. Only because that’s what my mum told me once. But then she’s not the most trustworthy source. I’m not really bothered by that though, you can’t miss what you’ve never had right?” 

“Aren’t you even interested to know where you come from? Or if he knows about you?” Tom’s expression was one of disbelief, and it became incredibly obvious in that moment the different worlds they came from. She knew that Tom’s parents divorced when he was younger. He’d mentioned in past conversations that he and his Dad had a rocky relationship in the past, but now things were good. They spoke on the phone regularly, but he’d moved back to his home town in Scotland when he retired so they didn’t see each other often. But Tom had been through a expensive, private education, where there were usually two parents involved in some capacity to be able to afford such a luxury. He didn’t know anyone like her. 

“I think I prefer not knowing,” Daisy looked down at where their hands were still entwined, Tom was absent-mindedly rubbing circles over the back of her hands with his thumb. “It’s not uncommon you know?” 

“I know,” Tom nodded, and Daisy noticed him take a short inward breath, as if he was about to speak but then stopping himself. She was about to ask him what he wanted to say, when he spoke again, “Will William know who his father is?” 

Daisy could hear the blatant uncertainty in Tom’s question. He’d never once asked about William’s Dad. He was probably the only person in Glemsford who hadn’t asked her. Normally when asked, she responded with a simple ‘I’m not with his Dad anymore’ and people would smile sympathetically before going on their way. Daisy may have been a closed book, but she wasn’t a liar and she didn’t want to lie to Tom about this, he deserved the truth. Because he’d worked for her trust and earnt her answers. But she wasn’t sure he’d much like the truth. “No…he won’t,” her voice was quiet, and she risked a glanced to Tom, who’s eyes were fixed on her, but his expression didn’t give anything away about what he was thinking. 

“Did he…were you…?” She knew what Tom wanted to ask.

“No. No we weren’t,” Daisy shook her head and looked down, unable to meet his eyes for her next admission, “I couldn’t even tell you his name,” As she said this she went to pull her hand away from Tom. The only other person she’d told this to  
was the midwife at the booking in appointment at the start of her pregnancy. Not even Fiona knew the truth, although Daisy knew she suspected as much. It was easier not to think about it. But Tom’s hand tightened on hers, and she shot her eyes to meet his, as he refused to let go of her hand, and his eyes urged her to continue. “I’m not proud of it…obviously,” She tilted her head towards the pram next to them, “I’m proud of him, but not of that. It’s…disgusting really. I feel sick when I think about it. But I don’t regret him,” 

Daisy was struggling to keep eye contact. She let her gaze drop to the blanket again. She knew Tom wasn’t sure what to say. But he didn’t look disgusted in her like she was expecting. She was starting to regret this whole trust thing she’d been going for. Now it was likely to have the complete opposite effect. If he’d been hesitant in his affections towards her before, she’d completely ruined any chances of them being more than friends now. Not now she’d basically told him she was a slut who slept with men she didn’t know, without protection. He wasn’t going to want her now, why would someone like him, like a dirty piece of scum like her? He wouldn’t. Suddenly her head hurt. No, not her head, her eyes. A blinding pain behind her eyes. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry._

“Look at me Daisy,” Tom hand was squeezing hers impossibly tightly now. She didn’t want to look at him. But she did, because for some reason she couldn’t help but want to do anything her asked of her. His eyes were soft. “Tell me what you’re thinking,”

“That you must hate me, you must think I’m disgusting and dirty,” Daisy didn’t miss a beat and neither did he.

“Well I don’t,” 

“You should,”

“I think everyone makes mistakes, and everyone’s done things they aren’t proud of. Some worse than others. But William wasn’t a mistake, just the actions that lead to him. He is your future and it doesn’t do to dwell on the past. You’re an amazing Mum Daisy,” The effort she was keeping to stop herself crying lessened, and the ache behind her eyes faded away as quickly as it had come. “I don’t hate you Daisy. Actually… it’s just reinforced how incredible I think you already are.  
You amaze me Daisy, you are so strong,” 

 

Unable to comprehend his words, or for lack of knowing exactly how to behave in the moment, Daisy lifted their joined hands and brushed her lips over his knuckles. “Thank you,” she whispered, looking up at him, their eyes meeting, her lips moving against his hand. 

Then, for the first time and to Daisy’s complete and utter amazement, Tom’s other hand came up and cupped her cheek and he leant forward. His lips met hers in a soft chaste kiss.

“No Daisy, Thank You, I know talking about that was really hard.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...lift off...

Tom didn’t regret the kiss. He wasn’t filled with guilt like he’d been that day in the kitchen. It had felt right at the time. He’d felt the intense urge to comfort and reassure his friend that her revelation did not alter his opinion of her. 

It had been innocent, and sweet. Nothing like the impromptu heated groping which had taken place between them a week earlier. But just days later he allowed things to escalate pretty fucking quickly between them, and he’d found himself on his bed with Daisy astride him as they made out like randy teenagers. 

*

It had started the night before. He’d just finished his shift at the pub and was heading out of the kitchen, when a very excitable Daisy practically jumped him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Guess what, guess what?” He loved the excitable side of Daisy. He thought her incredibly mature for her age, despite her young appearance. But sometimes her outbursts of excitement, and laughter reminded him she was over ten years his junior and had really missed out on a great deal of any real childhood. There was an immaturity there which he couldn’t help but find endearing. They had so many deep conversations, sometimes depressing in nature, but he was starting to see more and more of a happy Daisy. He’d not been able to hazard a guess at her news, “Fee’s visiting her sisters in Eastbourne tomorrow, and she’s taking William to see them, and the pubs shut because Steve’s got people fitting new windows, so we can hang out all day, on our own,” 

“How’d you manage to swing that one?” Tom had laughed, enjoying her enthusiasm. 

“Well Fee thinks we need some time together, without William,” 

“You know I don’t mind William…hanging with us, as you put it,” Tom chuckled, a little awkwardly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be completely alone with Daisy. But the last time they were left to their own devices, well…

“I know but…no nappy changing, no feeds, no having to keep walking in circles around Glemsford to get him to take a nap,” Daisy bounced, “Can we go to the zoo?”

“The zoo?” Tom was surprised at her request, “You want to go to Colchester Zoo? The one place that would be perfect to take William, and you want to go without him?”

“I just want to enjoy a day out with you that doesn’t involve me using my brain. No offence but… I’m pretty sure we’ve seen every castle and stately home within a fifty-mile radius. It’ll be fun,” She hadn’t let go of him, fingers linked together at the back of his neck and tip-toeing to meet his eyes, pleadingly. 

“We can go to the zoo,” Tom agreed, “But you know it’s meant to rain?”

“I’m sure it’ll pass, it’s June, it’ll still be warm,” Daisy shrugged, “Pick me up at ten?” 

*

But the met office’s prediction of severe summer storms had been correct. Tom had been woken in the early hours by a crash of thunder overhead, and lightening flashing through the gap in his curtains every few minutes. Rain pounded against his window, and he knew Daisy would be absolutely gutted to learn their plans for a day at the Zoo would be scuppered by a thunder storm.

When he woke for the second time, it was to his phone alerting him of a text and the rain was still unrelenting at his window. It was from Daisy. 

**Fucking weather**

Then seconds later.

**So, Zoo’s off, I’ll come over after 10, hope rain fucks off**

Blunt and to the point, it was so typical of Daisy. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, as he quickly tapped his response and forced himself out of bed for a shower. 

The rain didn’t let up, and he’d told Daisy not to worry about coming over, as he didn’t want her getting soaked. She didn’t reply, and he wasn’t sure if he expected her to make the effort to walk in the torrential downpour to see him. But at bang on ten o’clock the doorbell went. 

Daisy stood on the doorstep looking like a drowned rat, and tom automatically laughed at her appearance. She was dressed completely inappropriately for such conditions, in the shortest pair of denim shorts he’d ever seen, teamed with a pair of tatty old converse, which he could see were soaked through. On Top she had a dark green zip up hoodie, with the hood pulled up over her hair. But it made little difference as that item of clothing was also drenched. To her chest she clutched a familiar looking plastic bag.

“Are you going to let me in, or make me stand here waiting to get washed away?” Tom hadn’t even realised he was staring, he quickly ushered her inside and closed the door.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Tom chastised her, taking the bag from her arms and setting it down, as Daisy stood on the doormat, toeing her sodden shoes off. “Don’t you own a mac, or an umbrella, or you know…some full-length jeans?” 

“It’s humid as fuck out there, Tom!” She exclaimed, unzipping her hoodie, as Diana appeared in the living doorway to see what all the fuss was about. 

“Goodness me Daisy, let me fetch you a towel,” Diana rushed off upstairs, and Daisy grinned up at Tom, as she removed her sopping hoodie. Somehow the white logo t-shirt she wore underneath and the high waisted shorts she had it tucked into were mostly dry. But water still dripped off her nose. Tom then noticed, she was wearing hardly any make-up. He was about to comment on the lack of her usually made up face, when his Mum reappeared and handed Daisy a towel, “Here you go dear, why on earth didn’t you bring an umbrella?”

“Thanks Di,” She took the towel, and yanked out the tie which held her hair in a bedraggled ponytail. She briskly dried off and Diana fussed about taking the wet hoodie and promising to get it dry. “So, what shall we do?” She asked Tom expectantly. 

“You brought the prospectus’ back?” Tom nodded at the carrier bag which leant against the wall at their feet.

“Yeah, I’ve had a look at them…” Daisy trailed off and picked up the bag, “Can we hang out in your room?”

“Erm…sure,” Daisy had little sense of propriety, and although Tom found it quite endearing most of the time. He sometimes thought Daisy didn’t realise a twenty-five year old woman, just ‘hanging out’ in the bedroom of a nearly forty year old man, wasn’t normal. Or if she did realise, she simply didn’t care. Daisy bounded up the stairs ahead of him, and he caught his Mum’s eye as he went to follow her. Diana just smiled and shook her head. It was no surprise, practically everyone just assumed they were an item. 

Daisy entered his room and threw herself unceremoniously across his bed, rolling to the other side and sitting up. Then emptied the bag of brochures onto the bedspread. Tom, ever the neat freak, very quick perched on the edge and arranged them into a neat pile. He realised very quickly that there were more than what he’d given her.

“I didn’t give you this one?” He picked up the top on, and held it up, “University of Westminster,” 

“I sent off for it,” Daisy stated, shuffling over and tugging at his elbow, to encourage him to sit up on the bed next to her.

“Why?” Tom didn’t mean to sound so affronted, because he knew he should be pleased that Daisy had considered his suggestion and done her own research.

“Well, all the ones you got, they do look good. But…Westminster is quite close, I don’t want to go far, and I their English Lit degree is rated within the top five in the country, but the Journalism course is also supposed to be really good, and you can combine the two,” Daisy paused, taking the brochure from his hands and flicking to the back to show him more, “Also a nursery on sight, and mother and child accommodation, which would be guaranteed for the length of the degree, to be honest Tom, with all your research I don’t know why you didn’t suggest this one,”

“Because that’s where I used to work,” 

“Oh,” Daisy closed the brochure quickly. 

“I didn’t want to sway your decision in anyway…and that’s where Sophie works, she’s head of the English department now,” Tom shrugged and put down the brochure. 

“Now?”

“Well, that was my job, but I left, and she was promoted,” Tom explained.

“Fucking bitch,” entirely inappropriately Tom let out a choked laugh and Daisy’s brash analysis of his ex-girlfriend. She picked up the booklet and tossed it off the bed to the floor, “That one’s off the table then,” 

Tom laughed and fell back on the bed, his head landing softly on the pillow, and closed his eyes “Don’t mince your words Daisy,” 

“Do I ever?” Then before he could really stop her he heard the swipe and series of fluttering papers and soft thuds as Daisy pushed the rest of the brochures off the bed and swung one leg over Tom’s body and sat astride him. Her backside dangerously close to his manhood. Just a slight movement and it could be a very uncomfortable situation. Daisy leaned forward placing a hand either side of Tom’s hand on the mattress and landed her lips on his.   
Initially, Tom had no hesitation returning the kiss. He felt Daisy’s hand tangle into his curls and her fingers scrape gently at his scalp. Before he really knew what he was doing his own hands, which had been idle at his sides, were on her hips.   
She rocked at the contact, and a low groan ripped from Tom’s throat. He knew Daisy didn’t need much encouragement, because then, she’d slid down, manoeuvring herself to lie almost next to him, one leg slipped between his and let one of her hands slip from his hair, and up under his t-shirt, clawing at his back as he rolled her slightly to fight for some control. It was quick, and heated and suddenly hands were everywhere. One of Tom’s hands had slipped from Daisy’s hip and tugged her t-shirt out from her shorts and with no resistance, his hand ventured under the fabric, and he groped roughly at her breasts through the material of her bra. 

He’d not had a steamy make out session with a girl since his University days. You get to a point in adulthood where just kissing and groping seems over-rated. You grow up and stop fooling around. Then when you land yourself in a serious long-term relationship, you become complacent. In his experience sex becomes a chore, certainly as far as the woman is concerned. You get lazy, you want it over and done with, so you can get on with watching whatever TV series you are currently bingeing on, or so you can get an early night before work the next day. But he’d forgotten how fun it could be, if anything it was under-rated. Because of that he was caught off guard, and it took him several minutes to realise what was actually happening. 

Tom pulled away very suddenly, ripping his hand out from under Daisy’s top, and taking a few deep breaths, “We shouldn’t be doing this Daisy,” He panted, but making no effort to move completely away.

“Are you fucking serious Tom?” Daisy’s expression had gone from unbridled desire to frustrated annoyance in less than a second. Tom automatically moved to pull away from her completely, but her nails dug into his back and she held him in place, momentarily surprising him with her physical strength. “Why shouldn’t we be doing this? Pray tell? Can you suggest anything else we could be doing which is better than this?” 

Daisy was making a very valid point. As always. What else was there to do at this moment? He was achingly hard, and his hands itched to get back on her body. It had been so very long since he’d felt a woman’s touch and Daisy was willing and happy to share herself with him. As she’d said a week ago, they were two consenting adults. His voice left him in a surprisingly low growl, “Get back here then,” He roughly tugged Daisy back into him so their bodies crashed together, and his mouth was on hers once again. She couldn’t have protested, even if she’d wanted to. 

His hands were back up her top, and they were kissing again for several seconds. But then Daisy pulled back, and Tom briefly wondered if she’d changed her mind. “Actually…” She started, pulling out of his arms and kneeling up next to him, “I can think of something better to do -”

He cut her off, “I swear to god Daisy,” He sat up a little and reached out to grip her bare thigh. “I warned you last week about little girls who tease -”

She continued before he could finish “A much better use for my mouth, than kissing,” there was a playful glint in her eye, and the words dried up in Tom’s mouth. She shoved him gently, so he lay on his back, and swung one leg over both of his she knelt astride him once more. She made quick work of unfastening his old black jeans and tugging them down in one go with his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. 

As her hand finally wrapped around his length and gave a few firm pumps, Tom’s head fell back, and his eyes closed, “Oh sweet…that’s…fuck Daisy,” words spilling out in gasps. 

“Look at me Tom,” It was a gentle request, not a demand. Unlike the rest of the time, Tom very quickly learnt that when it came to the bedroom, Daisy was playful but pliant. He opened his eyes for her. She looked lovely, sitting up back straight as she palmed his cock. Her hair had started to dry from the rain and was tousled from where his hands had tangled through it repeatedly, and her top was askew. She shuffled back a little way and went to lean down, ready to take him between her lips. 

“Wait,” Tom voice had come out a little louder and bossier than he’d intended. But she stilled automatically and sat back up. She looked at him expectantly. “Take your top off,”

Obediently, Daisy let go of him long enough to tug her top over her head and discard it somewhere on the bed next to them. He watched her, cock twitching as she revealed herself. Her form fitting clothes always gave the impression of a firm body. But he already knew from the feel of her against him, she was much softer than she appeared. But seeing her undressed was a completely different experience entirely. Her ample bust was held in a full cupped lacy black bra, possibly designed more for comfort than sexual appeal. He liked it nonetheless. Daisy’s hands moved to her back and paused, waiting for his approval. He gave a small nod, and she unclipped her bra, and shrugged it off, and let it join her top.   
Immediately Tom’s hands reached up and covered both of her breasts. He massaged them fully with his palms, pinching both nipples with his thumbs and giving them a gentle tug. He was rewarded with a little whimper from Daisy’s lips. 

“Can I suck your cock now please?” Daisy asked, a little breathlessly. Tom couldn’t help but chuckle and with a final pinch and released her now perky nipples and allowed her to shuffle back and taking his cock back in hand she leaned over him. Flattening her hand at the base of his cock, holding it in position with her thumb and fore finger, she flattened her tongue and ran it firmly up the underside, drawing a groan from the depths of Tom’s throat. As she reached the tip, she took it into her mouth, gripping his shaft more firmly in her hand, and swirling her tongue. 

“Oh…fu…fu…Dais…,” Tom struggled to keep himself in check. A million thoughts were racing through his head, and all he really wanted to focus on was the feeling of Daisy’s hot little mouth now closing round his cock and taking him deeper as she started to bob her head and a slow but steady rhythm. Tom had never been quiet, he wasn’t necessarily loud. But he had a terrible habit of talking, well at least his ex, had told him it was a terrible habit. He liked to talk dirty, he liked to use his words to express how much he was enjoying himself, but Sophie hated it. She would often shush him and tell him how embarrassing it was. Even though most of the time the words would just spill from his mouth without him really meaning to. As such, he was now more conscious of it than ever. Daisy was the first woman he’d been intimate with since Sophie. And then there was the fact that his Mum was downstairs, watching Bargain Hunt, blissfully unaware of what was taking place on the first floor of her house. 

Tom’s frustration, and inability to really relax must have been evident. He was vaguely aware of his hands fisting the sheets on the bed, and his pelvis almost vibrating with the need to buck up. But suddenly Daisy stopped and pulled away. Tom let a long breath escape between his lips, and Daisy knelt up and looked at him.

“It’s okay Tom,” she gave him a reassuring smile, “Do whatever you need to do, I can take it,” As she spoke Tom noticed her using one hand unfasten the buttons of her own shorts, and to his complete astonishment and awe she slipped her fingers inside to touch herself. His eyes fixed there for a moment watching her fingers move slowly beneath the denim, _Oh fucking hell_ “You don’t mind, do you?” Daisy asked as she shuffled back and lowered herself back down to continue her oral appreciation of his manhood. 

“By all means darling,” Tom breathed out, letting his body relax into the mattress. _Christ that’s hot_ Tom peered down, watching her as her head bobbed up and down, the hand that wasn’t busy pleasuring herself, was gripping the base of his cock firmly and pumping in time with her mouth. Every time her head went down it felt like she was taking a little bit more of him. “Fuck Daisy, you’re wonderful at this, ah…” his breath hitched in his throat, as he felt her swallow around him, and she took him even deeper, until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She didn’t pause, or gag, she just drew back up his length and started repeating her little pattern of bobbing up and down, deeper and deeper each time. 

“Such a good girl, touching yourself, enjoying yourself sucking my cock, fuck, you have no fucking idea how good this feels, fuck…yes…” He prattled on, and Daisy’s movements sped up, apparently encouraged by his vocalisation. Tom couldn’t hear the little moans coming from Daisy, but he could feel them vibrating down his shaft. He wasn’t going to last, he could feel his balls contracting. “I’m going to come, Daisy, I’m nearly…there…” 

He tried to give her all the warning he could, but she didn’t move away as he emptied into her mouth. She kept going taking everything he had to give her, swallowing every drop. He let his hand slip into her hair and she released him from her mouth. He watched her still working on herself, he breath coming out in little pants. She knelt up again, giving him a show as she brought herself off. One hand tucked in her open shorts the other now teasing one nipple. Her head tipped back, eyes closed, and her back arched as she found her own release, soft breathy moans escaping through her parted lips. 

Daisy collapsed down on the bed next to Tom, on her back, looking up at the ceiling. The room was silent for a moment, save for the sound of them both regaining their breath. Tom spoke first, “That was incredible, we should have done that ages ago,” 

“I told you I had a better use for my mouth,” Daisy’s head fell to one side and they looked at each other, “You were so adamant on keeping this platonic,”

“Hmm,” Tom murmured thoughtfully, he felt for Daisy’s wrist and brought her hand up to his lips, the hand she’d used to pleasure herself. Her fingers still glistened from her own juices, and he took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue over each digit, drawing giggles from the girl next to him. “Remind me to listen to you more,” 

“Tom!” the two of them jumped violently at the voice interrupting their little moment. Diana’s was calling him up the stairs, “Is Daisy staying for lunch? I’ve done a cottage pie,”

Tom felt the bed shake, and he looked back to see Daisy shaking with silent laughter. 

“Yes, she’s having lunch,” Tom called back down, as he shook his head at her with disbelief. He lowered his voice, “You are so fucking bad Daisy,” 

“Really now? And what are you going to do about it? Punish me maybe?” She was baiting him now. “Tell me exactly how you intend to make me behave myself, Professor Hiddleston,” 

Tom took a sharp breath at her words, and in an instant, he was over her. Mouth on her still naked chest, he took a nipple between his teeth and gave it a sharp nip, causing Daisy to yelp. “Enough of that Daisy,” He told her firmly, before leaning up and giving her a quick kiss, “Now get dressed, it’s lunch time,”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again - thank you for all your lovely comments. I'm really enjoying writing this and it's great to see so many people enjoying reading it.  
> I'm trying to keep my updates regular but things are pretty hectic at home, as always.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Tom asked, his voice feigning boredom, as he scooped another handful of dough from the bowl. As Daisy had instructed he selected a tube of food colour and dabbed it on his ball of dough and started working it in. 

“It’s salt dough, it supposed to be a good sensory activity for babies, especially at William’s age,” Daisy explained, as she kneaded her own ball of bright blue dough in her hands. 

It had been an odd couple of days. It was like everything had changed between her and Tom, whilst remaining exactly the same. 

Following their little ‘sexcapade’ in Tom’s room, they shared lunch with Diana, which Daisy had enjoyed, but mostly because Tom had spent the entire meal acting awkward as hell. Diana was clueless as to what they’d been getting up to in his room, but Tom seemed worried that one wrong word from him or her would give them away. Tom was an adult and Daisy considered him quite efficient at ‘adulting’. But the way he behaved around his Mum reminded her of a teenager, horrified by the idea that she might think him anything other than her little prince. So, the idea that she might discover what they’d been getting up to in _her_ home had him on tender hooks. 

But all in all, she felt good. They’d gone back upstairs and actually spent some time looking through the prospectus’. Tom started showing her examples of Personal Statements and giving her some tips on the sort of things she could be writing about herself. He told her about a standard English Literature curriculum, and what it would normally comprise of each year. He’d never really spoken much about his job, but Daisy wondered why he hadn’t returned to it, because he was clearly very passionate about it. 

It was easy to get caught up in Tom’s enthusiasm, and Daisy had even found herself questioning possible careers and what a degree could lead to. But she knew it was all hypothetical, or perhaps a better description would be wishful thinking. 

But she was relieved not to get another phone call from Tom, wrecked with guilt about their activities. This time she got a sweet text before bed, thanking her for a thoroughly enjoyable day and wishing her sweet dreams. 

“I suppose I should rephrase my question to, how did I get roped into doing this?” He rolled his dough into a neat ball slightly smaller than he palm and placed it down, “My hands are sore, and I don’t think this dye with ever come out,” 

“Stop whinging, you got roped into doing this because you insisted on coming over to hang out with me and William,” Daisy laughed and flicked a bit of her dough at him. “He’s growing up, and I don’t intend to sit idle. Tanya said it’s great for fine motor development and strengthening his little fingers,”

“Who’s Tanya?” 

“The health visitor,”

“I see,” Tom nodded, and Daisy knew he was completely clueless when it came to baby related stuff. He was great with William, and she imagined his nieces, when his sister finally got around to visiting, would absolutely love their uncle. But they were the only children in his family, and he’d not seen his eldest niece since she was two and is second niece had been born whilst he was out of the country. 

“Come on,” Daisy hoisted William out of his highchair and motioned for Tom to gather the balls of dough they’d made. In the living room she’d set down a plastic mat and she plonked William down and she and Tom sat on the floor with him. Tom placed the doughs on the mat in front of the infant. They both watched curiously as the little boy reached out and took the green ball Tom had made into his little hands and experimentally squeezed it between his fingers. He let out a squeal of delight and Tom and Daisy laughed. After a few moments watching William enjoy the new experience, Daisy asked, “Didn’t you work with young children in Syria?” 

“Not this young,” Tom answered automatically, “There was a different area which took care of the very young children. Most of the ones I met were four years and up,”

“What sort of things did you do with them?” Tom never spoke of his time in Syria. But Daisy never asked, so she wasn’t sure if it was a touchy subject. But Tom didn’t seem too affected by her line of questioning. 

“Well…play mostly. We had tents filled with toys, so we’d spend time with them. Make sure they had a good meal, the doctors would make sure they were healthy, and we kept them safe until, hopefully they were reunited with their family, or we could safely transport them out of the country, most are evacuated,” Tom explained. 

“That must have been heart-breaking,” Daisy murmured, watching her own little boy. A little dread bubbled in her stomach at the thought of him alone and helpless, like all the children Tom had helped.

“It was, but… more often than not it was also heart-warming. Even in the most difficult of circumstances, a simple thing such as playing with some Lego, or colouring in can bring a smile to their little faces. Most of them have lost their homes and their families. They’re so young they don’t even really understand what’s going on. Some of the youngest ones don’t know any different at all,” Tom sighed, “You’ve never asked me about this before, I didn’t think you were that interested,”

“It’s not that…” Daisy began, “I used to call you a self-righteous prick, do you remember?” Tom nodded with a little smirk, remembering their first official meeting, “Well, it was before I really knew you, and I’ve always been of the opinion, that most people who do any form of charity work, particularly those from what most would consider a privileged background, do it more for selfish reasons. It makes you feel better, helping others, but it also makes everyone so in awe. Everyone was so impressed when you came home. Fawning over the local hero,”

“Hmm,” Tom nodded slowly, taking in her words.

“But, I don’t think you did it for the gratification. Well not now I know you,” Daisy clarified, “But I do believe charity starts at home. It’s not that I don’t think it’s horrific what is going on abroad. But… I’ve also seen some fucking terrifying things happen in this country. I’ve had first had experience of the horrors that go on, things that I couldn’t even repeat, and no one’s helping those kids. No one helped or even believed me!”

Daisy fell silent, and Tom blinked a few times, surprised by her outburst. Then his expression turned to concern, and he paled considerably at the possible realisation, “What didn’t anyone believe Daisy?” 

“It wasn’t awful… but not all foster families are good. I’ve been beaten, I’ve… been bullied by those who were meant to look after me, and by the other children, I’ve seen terrible things done to other children, some of them friends, most of them not. But it doesn’t make it any better,” Daisy sighed, “People wonder why so many children without a stable home end up of drugs or partaking in other self-destructive behaviour. Most of them are so damaged, not by what landed them there, but…by the system itself,”

“Sorry Daisy, I didn’t-,” Daisy cut him off.

“No, don’t apologise, it’s my issue, I was really rude to you when we met because of my own hang up. Because I think people prefer to ignore what’s happening right under their noses, but the truth is, people don’t know,” She shrugged, “I’m okay, I’m not damaged, no long term psychological scars. Just lots of life experience, and not as green as most women my age,”

Daisy reached out and caught William’s wrist before he stuffed a lump of blue dough into his little mouth. She could feel Tom watching her as she interacted with her son, delighting in his enjoyment of the activity. She glanced up and caught his eye, he had a smile on his face, and idly played with a bit of dough between his fingers, “What?” she asked.

“Nothing, I…just wondered when I might get the pleasure of your company again?” Daisy opened her mouth, but he stopped her, “Just us, to clarify,”

“Oh,” Daisy stopped, “Well you’re off Thursday evening, aren’t you? I’m sure Fee will watch William. We could go out for dinner or something, oh is there anything new on at the Theatre yet?” 

“We can go out to dinner if you like, but I’m pretty sure what I have in mind for us would be frowned upon in a restaurant, in fact you’d probably get done for indecent exposure,” Tom’s eyes were suddenly playful, and he leant across the mat to brush his lips over Daisy’s briefly. 

“Oh, been there done that,” She grinned, and Tom pulled back quickly eyes wide.

“Explain,” He demanded.

“I wasn’t charged, but I did spend the night in Eastbourne Custody Suite, I was nineteen and I flashed a bouncer outside a nightclub. Unfortunately, I was too drunk to notice the police car going by,” Daisy grinned, then realised Tom’s expression, and her face fell serious, “Of course, not proud of it, learnt my lesson, etcetera,” 

“Fuck Daisy, you really are a bad girl aren’t you, I feel positively boring in comparison,” Tom chuckled, finally seeing the funny side.

“Language in front of my son Thomas,” She reprimanded, “And honestly, I could have done with a friend like you when I was sixteen, I would have got in much less trouble,”

“Or I’d have got into more, I can’t decide if you’re a good or bad influence on me young lady,” Tom was teasing.

“Young lady?” Daisy knelt up, meeting his lips again, she kissed him hard, then mumbled against his lips, “I think you’ve got a bit of a kink we need to fully explore sir,” 

“Hmm, so you’ll come over mine on Thursday night? Mum’s at the Church council meeting, so…” Tom trailed off, eyes hopeful. 

“The Church has a council?”

“Don’t ask,” Tom shook his head.

“I’ll come over, but I won’t be able to stay late,” Daisy agreed, “I’ve not left William overnight yet and he gets me up at six most mornings,”

“That’s fine, what are you going to tell Fee?” Tom wondered. 

“I’m going to tell her I’m going over to yours, so we can shag like rabbits,” Daisy stopped when she saw the look of alarm on Tom’s face, she laughed loudly, “I’m joking. Tom we’re not kids, she’s not going to ask what we’re doing, and if she does, then I’ll just say we’re going to hang out and watch a film or something. It’s really none of her business,” 

Tom visibly relaxed and even managed a laugh “You’re going to kill me Daisy, I swear,”

*

Daisy had never been the nervous type when it came to sex, but as she approached the little cottage at the end of the lane she could practically feel her heart beating in her throat. 

It wasn’t because it was Tom. Well that’s what she kept telling herself, and really the nerves hadn’t hit her until she’d stepped out the front door of the pub and she realised the gravity of what was about to happen.

She’d never really planned sex in advance before, it was always something that just happened when the mood struck. Right now, she wasn’t sure she was in the mood. She’d done all the obligatory prep, legs shaved, bikini line trimmed, exfoliated and moisturised. She’d even donned the raciest set of undies she owned. But none of that was designed to get you in the mood. The mood couldn’t be set until they were together, and to her that felt like an awful lot of pressure. 

Then there was also the fact that she’d not had a single sexual partner since becoming a mother. She wasn’t ashamed of her body, but there were differences. Would Tom be conscious of that? Would it make any difference to him? Some of the changes were good ones, she’d gone up a whole cup size since pregnancy and her hips were a little wider, she’d been quite scrawny pre-pregnancy and she liked her new curves. She’d not been in any rush to try and shift the baby weight. 

“Hi,” Tom’s voice was low, as he opened the door to her, and his eyes ran up and down her body briefly, “Come in,” Daisy stepped into the hall and slipped off her sandals. “Would you like a drink?” 

It was awkward and formal, and Daisy was doubting whether they’d gone about this the right way at all. Maybe she should have insisted on dinner, or the cinema. A proper date, with no pressure. With their current track record, they’d have probably ended up pulling over and getting off in the car on the way home anyway. But at least it would have been spontaneous. There was nothing spontaneous about what was going on here. 

“Yeah, a drink would be nice,” Daisy nodded and followed Tom into the kitchen, “Do you have any wine?” 

Tom raised an eyebrow and reached for an open bottle of red wine on the counter, “You like red, don’t you?”

“Yup,” Daisy nodded, and bounced on the balls of her feet. This was so, so awkward. Things had never once been awkward between them. She took the glass and took a sip, and Tom mirrored her with his own glass. A few seconds of silence passed, both of them searching for something to say. 

“You…look nice Daisy,” Tom began

“We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to,” Daisy rushed out the words quickly in high pitched voice she didn’t recognise as her own. Tom’s eyes widened, then his shoulders seemed to relax, and he started laughing. 

“Oh god…Daisy,” He set his glass down and pulled hers from her hand between chuckles. When they were free of their drinks, he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into his chest, enveloping her in a tight hug, “I’m so, so glad you said that,” 

“Really?” Daisy strained to look up at him from her tight hold, wondering for a moment if he didn’t actually want to have sex with her at all?

“Don’t get me wrong… I want to. I really, really want to take you upstairs and fuck you into next week, and it’s all I’ve been able to think about since Tuesday,” Daisy bit her lip, unable to stop the shiver that exploded through her at his words, or the smile that curled on her lips, “It occurred to me whilst I was waiting for you to arrive that you suggested going for dinner, or spending time together and doing something and I basically told you I just wanted you alone so I could get in your knickers, I’m a pig,”

“You’re not a pig Tom,” Daisy giggled slightly, “Trust me, I’d very much like you to get inside my knickers,” Another giggle, Tom was so proper sometimes, “I just have never really prearranged sex before, and I don’t know how you normally do these things, but I don’t normally do it by appointment,” 

“And now I feel like I’ve treated you like a prostitute,” Tom let go of her and covered his face with both hands, and groaned into his palms, “This was not how this was meant to go,”

“That’s not what I meant Tom,” Daisy grasped his wrists, and forced eye contact, “I just meant… I felt a little bit nervous. I don’t tend to get nervous about this sort of thing, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m quite forward,”

“I had noticed,” Tom managed a smirk. 

“Planning it gave me chance to think about it, that was new for me. But probably something I’m going to have to get used to if I want any chance of getting laid ever again,” Daisy finished.

“Okay…phew, wow. Right…shall we just, take this bottle of wine upstairs. Chill out and see what happens?” That didn’t mean sex was completely off the cards. 

Daisy smiled, “Sounds perfect,”

They could have chilled out anywhere in the house, they had the place to themselves. But the bedroom felt like the comfortable place to be. Tom had told Daisy that it despite it being the family home, it hadn’t felt like his home for a very long time. He’d gone to boarding school at the age of eleven, and since then he’d never really spent longer than six weeks there in the summer. From school he’d gone right on to University, and until he’d purchased his first house he’d always felt somewhat nomadic. In this house, the only place he felt truly relaxed was the sanctuary of his own bedroom. 

“Oooh what’s this?” Daisy’s nosy nature getting the better of her again, she beelined for the pile of books next to Tom’s bed, “Puck of Pooks Hill? You’re reading Rudyard Kipling?”

“I am,” Tom nodded, as he set the wine bottle down, and lounged back on his bed. “Have you read it?”

“No…I read the Jungle Book when I was younger, it was in one of my foster homes. But I did visit Bateman’s once with school, that’s where he used to live isn’t it?” Tom nodded, “It’s not far from where I used to live,” 

“You know I’ve never been, I’d love to go, what was it like?” Tom was keen, eyes lit up and suddenly they were back on familiar territory. Daisy clambered over him and propped herself up on her elbow, so she lay beside him, and shrugged.

“It was an old house and some gardens. You’ve seen one you’ve seen them all,” Daisy held back a smirk, knowing her comment would rub Tom up the wrong way. He loved an old house and gardens, he’d dragged her around enough of them in the short time they’d known each other. Tom saw right through her.

“You are such a wind-up Daisy, for that we’re going to Kentwell House tomorrow,” Tom teased and Daisy dramatically fell onto her back and threw her arms up.

“Nooo, not Kentwell, you can’t make me suffer that again!” Tom rolled towards her and pushed himself up, so he could hover over her, one hand either side of her head. When she opened her eyes Tom’s face was right above hers.

“You said you loved Kentwell,” Tom dropped his hips, so his weight was pressing her into the mattress.

“I lied,” Daisy’s voice was a whisper.

“I see, what else have you lied to me about?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“I hated that book of classic poetry you gave me, it bored me to tears,” Daisy pressed her lips together tightly, to bite back a giggle. 

A beat of silence fell between them as Tom studied her face, and Daisy couldn’t work out what he was thinking. And then he spoke. 

“A sudden blow: the great wings beating still, Above the Staggering girl, her thighs caressed…” Tom’s voice was low, practically a whisper as his hand moved from its place by her head, and dropped to her leg, gripping her under the knee he rolled back and lifted her leg to wrap it round his back, her skirt riding up in the process. Goosebumps prickled on her skin as his fingers danced over the exposed flash. 

“By the dark webs, her nape caught in his bill,” He dropped his head, and nuzzled into her neck, and nipping lightly, Daisy couldn’t suppress a gasp, “He holds her helpless breast upon his breast… are you bored yet Daisy?”

“N…no,” Daisy’s leg tightened around his hip, heel digging into his behind. “Is this how you impress all the girls, reciting Keats?”

“How can those terrified vague fingers push, The feathered glory from her loosening thighs?” And hand was now pushing her skirt up over her arse, exposing the small lacy briefs she’d selected, “Hmm, I like these,” His fingers grazed the delicate fabric, “And how can body, laid in that white rush, But feel the strange heart beating where it lies?” Tom allowed himself to move off her just enough to press his fingers over her mound, but not enough to let her move. Daisy shuddered beneath him. 

“Tom, please…” Daisy whimpered. _Why was this so fucking hot?_ She’d never considered a poetry recital to be a sexual experience. But then again, she’d never had a sexual encounter with a man who could recite poetry. 

“What is it Daisy? More?” his mouth dropped to her neck again, nipping and sucking along her shoulder. “I thought poetry was boring…A shudder in the loins engenders there, The broken wall, the burning roof, and tower, And Agamemnon dead,” His fingers dragged the lace away from her body and down her legs leaving them at her knees, restricting her movement. “Being so caught up…”

“Oh,” Daisy squeaked and Tom’s fingers finally parted her folds and stroked the length of her slit, gathering the considerable moisture there, circling her clit once. She moved one hand to reach for him, the only hand that wasn’t pinned beneath his body. But Tom’s hand, which had been next to her head, snapped out and grabbed her by the wrist, holding her hand firmly into the mattress above her head. 

“Christ Daisy you’re soaked,” Tom breathed, then peppered kisses along her jaw, to the edge of her lips, but not meeting them fully. His fingers began their assault of her womanhood. Two fingers circled her entrance, dipping inside her briefly enough to draw a gasp from her lips. Then he massaged her clit in slow circles with his thumb, “So mastered by the brute blood in the air, Did she put on his knowledge with his power,” Daisy was straining against his body weight now, desperate to arch her hips, her body begging for his contact. Daisy wanted to close her eyes, but she also wanted to look at Tom. The deep concentration on his face, and the feel of his hot breath on her face were a dangerous combination.  
Then his fingers dipped into her and she wasn’t even aware of making the noises that were leaving her mouth. If she was saying anything coherent, she wouldn’t know. Tom crooked his fingers into her pressed down and continuing to circle his thumb over her clit. His voice uttered into her ear, “Before the indifferent beak could let her drop?”

She was spiralling, her eyes must have closed because all she could see was a bright white light. Heat radiated from her core, and she felt like she was riding waves, as her body fought against the pressure of Tom’s hold. His weight pinning her body to the bed, legs across her and his grip on her wrist so tight she was sure it would bruise. 

The room slowly came back into focus, and a pair of cerulean eyes burned into hers. 

“I take it back,” Daisy eventually managed to formulate some words between her heaving breaths, “Poetry is most definitely not boring,”

“I knew I could bring you round,” Tom grinned, dropping a kiss to her lips and finally releasing her wrist. She brought it down and rubbed it with her other hand which Tom had now freed from beneath him. It wasn’t bruised, but she could see the red imprints of his fingers. He took her hand gently and brushed his lips over the pink flesh. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fantastic,” Daisy nodded.

“Here,” Tom knelt up and helped Daisy pull her knickers back up into place, but before he straightened her skirt he was sure to lean down and push a kiss to her lace covered mound. “You smell so fucking good Daisy,”

“No ones ever told me that,” Tom was intense, there was no denying it. But he was also extremely skilled with his fingers and something Daisy would normally consider foreplay, had her completely wiped from the whole ordeal. 

“Here, have some wine,” Tom sat up and leant over to his bedside table for the wine glass, whilst Daisy struggled into a sitting position. For several minutes they sat in relative silence sipping their drinks and giving each other coy little smiles. Daisy’s energy was slowly regenerating, and she knew the night wasn’t nearly over. That was just a warm up. But as she set her glass down and prepared to re-initiate something a question slipped from Tom’s lips.

“Will you come to London for dinner with me next Friday? I have some friends I’d like you to meet,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batemans - the home of Rudyard Kipling. This is just up the road from me, and I had to squeeze this in somewhere. I am a National Trust member and it's one of my favourite places to go, just to walk the gardens in the spring and take a picnic with my little boy. You can do fairy and pixie hunts and of course there is a great bookshop!
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/bKUxx7)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've admittedly had a couple of days off writing. I've just been a little lazy.  
> But Tom and Daisy have been almost constantly in my head.   
> The sad news is that this is now only a few chapter from completion.   
> The good news is... you'll have to wait and see!

The dinner had been planned for several weeks. In fact, it was first mentioned the day he met his friend for lunch in Bury St Edmonds and gave Daisy a lift into town. The first time they really bonded. 

He’d not lied to Daisy that day, he just didn’t feel he knew her well enough at the time to give her the ins and outs of his social life prior to leaving the country. Christian was a fellow lecturer, and he did work in a different building, but on the same campus of his University. But they actually went back further than that. They’d attended Eton together, but Christian was in the year above him. Then they both went to Cambridge, on different courses, but had recognised each other when they were introduced. Christian had been dating a girl who was best friends with a girl Tom had briefly dated in his freshman year. They connected very quickly and had become firm friends. When Christian graduated and left Cambridge they lost touch for a few years. But were reintroduced several years later, when Tom made the move to Harrow, to join Sophie. 

Christian and his then Fiancé, now wife Joanna, were good friends with Sophie and they became something of a foursome. They’d have dinners together, and go down the pub, even take holidays together. Tom would probably go as far as saying Christian had been his best friend, up until he and Sophie ended. 

The lunch had been a little strained to start, but Christian had been keen to include Tom back into the old friendship group. The group of them from Cambridge who stayed in touch, around twelve of them in total. He suggested a nice dinner, somewhere in London as it was central for everyone to get to. Tom had reluctantly agreed, and days later had received a text confirming dinner at The Lecture Room and Library Restaurant in London. 

Tom had not attended that particular establishment but knew of it. He knew it was a gastro style eatery, with two Michelin stars. He’d expect nothing less of Christian who was used to the finer things in life, and as an Art History lecturer, was a lover of any place with character and finesse. 

At the beginning of the week Christian had sent a follow up text telling Tom that everyone was bringing partners, but one had pulled out due to the lack of a babysitter, so if Tom wanted to bring a plus one there was a space available. Tom hadn’t immediately replied, then another text came in telling him, out of curtesy that Sophie was coming, and she would be bringing a date. Tom told him to keep the place open and he’d confirm in the week. 

But Tom had no intention of bringing a plus one, until it occurred to him to ask Daisy. 

He wasn’t sure why it hadn’t occurred to him before. She was a woman, she was smart, and funny and he had no doubt she would be able to hold her own at a table of intellectuals. In fact, he sort of wanted to show her off. His Daisy, she broke the mould and he knew his friends would be as enchanted by her as he was. 

Once Tom had explained about the dinner being a reunion of sorts amongst friends and he would like her to accompany him, she looked an adorable mix of delighted and shell-shocked, “What? Would I be like your date?” She’d asked.

“Well…yes, I suppose,” Tom had answered. Because it was true, if his friends were all bringing wives, and partners, then Daisy would be his date. 

“Well I’ll need to check with Fee if she can manage the pub…and William, what time would we be home?” Daisy wasn’t saying no, and that was promising, because Tom suddenly felt like if she refused his invite, he might have to pull out himself.   
The idea of showing up alone made him feel a little sick. But then, he remembered Daisy had not left William over night before and that could well be a deal breaker. 

“I’ll have to book a hotel, it will be too late to travel back via public transport and I think I’ll need a drink,” Tom explained. 

“We’d be staying at a hotel in London?” Daisy’s eyes were like saucers. 

“Yes,” Tom nodded. But he could tell Daisy was torn, between the idea of a fancy dinner and night in a hotel, and the daunting thought of spending a night away from her baby. 

“I…I’ll speak to Fee,” Daisy had promised.

As it turned out, when Daisy put the invite past Fiona, the older woman had practically ordered Daisy not to decline. She assured her she could manage the pub and William was a little angel at night. So, Tom had text Christian and confirmed he would be bringing a plus one. 

As with every other new experience Tom had gifted to Daisy, the days that followed involved her usual excitable line of questioning. She wanted to know everything. Where would they stay? Where would they eat? Who was coming? What should she wear?

The last question had rendered Tom speechless. As a man of Thirty-Seven years, with a decent amount of experience navigating the minefield that was the female mind. He knew for a fact advising any woman on their dress sense was a very delicate subject to be handled with the utmost care. But Daisy wasn’t any woman. She could be fiery, and he knew he could very easily say the wrong thing and cause himself a world of unwanted problems.   
Instead he’d eventually told her he would google the restaurant and find out the dress code. He already knew exactly what the dress code was, but it gave him time to plan his answer, he decided to talk to his Mum. 

“I like Daisy, but… she can be a little…she dresses a bit, you know,” He’d tried to explain to his Mum. He didn’t want to slag Daisy off, because the way she dressed meant very little to him. Personally, he’d come to prefer her wearing nothing at all, sprawled out beneath him on his bed. But he wasn’t about to tell his mother than. 

“Tarty?” Diana hadn’t hesitated, and the word popping from his Mother’s usually kind and praising lips had momentarily stunned him. “Would you like me to have a word with her Tom? Maybe I can offer to take her shopping?”

“No! no…I want to speak to her. I just want to politely tell her that she can’t wear one of those ridiculous dresses with her arse and tits hanging out,” 

“Thomas!” Diana scolded her son’s vulgar description of his friend’s dress sense. 

“Sorry, it’s just… it’s not appropriate and I don’t want her to feel embarrassed,” He explained, remembering their night at the theatre. 

“Just tell her it’s formal, and perhaps suggest a long gown would be considered appropriate,” Diana smiled at her son, “But I am happy to take her shopping, there’s that lovely dress boutique in Lavenham,” At her words even Tom turned his nose up. He wanted Daisy to dress classy, not middle-aged. 

He tried to heed his mother’s advice so after work, several days before the dinner, he caught up with Daisy to try and prep her for their excursion. The problem was, that once Tom started thinking about what Daisy might wear, he started thinking about Daisy in general and realising that a meal in an exclusive restaurant was different to a trip to the local theatre. Tom had been brought up in a privileged family, and attending Eton meant he was raised with the natural etiquette expected of him in such establishments. Daisy although polite, and friendly, did lack a certain amount of poise and grace, and it was something he’d not really noticed until he knew it would be required of her.

He knew he had to try and prepare her for the experience, but he didn’t want to come across like he was teaching her to suck eggs. Daisy was far from stupid, and she was also very good at social cues and adapting herself in different situations. 

“The dress code says Art Smart…” Tom began, keeping his voice low as Daisy was lounging on her bed, book open on her tummy, and William asleep in the cot. “Which is a new one on me, they ask their guests to dress with style and character. But… it’s formal, I’ll be wearing a suit and tie,” 

“Okay,” Daisy nodded.

“You should wear something…conservative, maybe a gown, a long dress,” Tom was trying his best not to stumble over his words. 

“I know what formal means Tom,” Daisy sounded a little snappy, “And I know how to dress myself, I’ve ordered something online,” She waved her hand, dismissing his advice, and Tom’s stomach turned. He knew Daisy too well, and he knew the type of clothes she ordered online. 

“We’re staying at the Park Plaza County Hall,” Tom explained, “It’s a chain, a nice one, I think you’ll like it,” 

“I’ll pack my best pyjamas,” Daisy was in one of her snarky moods, and he knew his attempt to over explain himself had not been received well.

Trying warm her icy mood, he smirked, “Well, actually hotel regulations state night ware is strictly forbidden,” Her eyes darted to his and she was smiling. 

“Is that so?” Tom nodded, “Well then, I’ll be travelling light, won’t I?” she grinned at him, “Now are you going to get over here? Because you’ve been talking at me for the last ten minutes and I’m starting to feel a little neglected,”

*

“I’ve got a booking in the name of Hiddleston,” Tom told the hotel receptionist, leaning an elbow on the counter. It had just gone two o’clock and they’d arrived just in time for check in. He shot a look back at Daisy who was standing away from the desk, looking around in wonder at the modern glass atrium. A row of pillars stood at the top of a wide set of steps leading to the glass entrance to the hotel. Inside it was a wide, open space. Small sofas and other seating were scattered around, and a glass lift in the centre which went all the way to the top floor. Tom smiled as he watched Daisy crane her neck to look towards the lofty ceiling. 

“Certainly sir, you’re in Room 1402, with a river view, and jacuzzi bath,” The petite blonde behind the counter smiled politely, “Your pre-booked breakfast is served from six o’clock until half past ten, but if you’d prefer it to be delivered to your room there will be a surcharge,” 

“We’ll be okay in the restaurant,” Tom nodded, taking the key card from her hand. 

“Lovely, so if you take the lift to the fourteenth floor and take a right your room will be the second on the left. Should you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call down to reception,” The lady finished, and Tom thanked her, before returning to Daisy. 

“Let’s say we drop our things upstairs, then have a walk along the river?” Tom suggested as he approached her. She nodded wordlessly and picked up her small weekend bag where she’d rested it by her feet with Tom’s. A dress bag still slung over her arm, which Tom had been eyeing curiously for the entire train journey, still none the wiser to her chosen dress for the evening.

“This is amazing,” Daisy announced as the lift ascended the lobby, and the sofa and chairs grew smaller beneath them, she turned to Tom and beamed, “Don’t you think?”

“It’s nice…a bit modern,” Tom shrugged, “I usually prefer a hotel with a bit of character,” 

“I like it,” Daisy dismissed him, and they exited the lift.

“Here we are,” Tom told her swiping the card and opening the door. He allowed Daisy to go in ahead of him, and she wondered into the large room. A bed took up a vast majority of the space, a huge bed, with crisp white linen, and a mountain of plump pillows. A vanity ran along the wall opposing the bed, with a large flat screen television mounted to the wall above it. But the most captivating part of the room were the floor to ceiling windows taking up the entire far side of the room. 

The view over looked the Thames, and Westminster. Tom waited for Daisy’s assessment.

“It was a little presumptuous to think I’d be happy to share a bed with you, don’t you think?” Daisy turned to him, where he stood just next to the now closed door. She arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and gave him a hard look.

He remained silent for a moment, taking in her expression, before laughing, “Hilarious Daisy, now go and get freshened up. I want to show you this amazing book market under Charing Cross Bridge before we have to get ready to go out,” 

He and Daisy carefully hung their garment bags on the hooks provided and Daisy rummaged in her bag, before finding a small toiletry bag and disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

“Wow!” she came running back out, “Have you seen this bath, it’s got a jacuzzi!” She grabbed Tom’s wrist and yanked him into the bathroom, “We have to try this, I’ve never had sex in a jacuzzi, and oh look at these little shower gels, can we keep these?”

“Bloody hell Daisy, anyone would think you’d never stayed in a hotel before…” Tom stopped, noticing the look on Daisy’s face which told him everything, “This is your first time staying in a hotel isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Daisy nodded, she avoided looking at him, and picked up one of the little complimentary shampoos and turned it in her fingers, “This is amazing Tom, really… thank you,” 

“Let’s go out yes? Then when we get back we’ll run a bath,” Tom nodded at the tub, a smile playing on his lips, “I’ve never had sex in a jacuzzi either,” 

Sex had just sort of slipped nicely into their friendship. Almost like an added bonus. Tom had learnt very quickly that Daisy had an insatiable appetite and he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. Because, he was having fun. That was the best way to describe sex with Daisy – fun. 

She laughed a lot and in turn, he laughed. She wasn’t embarrassed about any part of sex and was open to virtually anything and to Tom that was a breath of fresh air. Unlike Sophie who used to try and shut him up, Daisy actively encouraged his unstoppable bedroom chat. She was, for lack of a better word, absolutely filthy, but in the best of ways. He liked that she knew what she wanted, and had no hesitation in telling him, and what she was most open with was her wish to let him be in charge. The first time they’d slept together properly, the same night he’d asked her to accompany him to London, she’d told him very firmly that she wasn’t going to break. She didn’t want soft and gentle. She wanted to be fucked.   
What man in his right mind was turning that down? 

*

“You know Daisy, those windows are not one-way glass,” Tom exited the bathroom later in the afternoon, to find Daisy standing in front of the window of their room. She appeared taking in the city laid out in front of her, whilst completely naked and still damp from their shared bath. “And it’s the broad daylight,”

“No ones looking,” there was amusement in Daisy’s tone, “They’re all so busy going about their day to notice the naked women in the window,” 

Tom walked up behind her, he was clad only in a towel which hung low on his hips. He settled his hands on her bare waist, and dipped his mouth to her ear, “Do you like London?” 

“I do, I haven’t spent much time here, do you miss living here?” Daisy wondered out loud. 

“Well, I lived in Harrow, near the University campus, it’s a good half an hour away on the tube,” Tom explained, “But no, I don’t miss it,”

“I’d like you to fuck me against this window,” Tom choked out a laugh at Daisy’s swift redirection, “Not now obviously, unless you think you can already? Maybe tonight,”

Daisy was right, she’d rode him to completion in the tub not ten minutes ago. But her lured suggestion had him stiffening beneath his towel. 

“You’re too much Daisy,” Tom peered over her shoulder out the window, assessing for himself if such an activity would be possible without giving half of London a free sex show. Daisy was quite right, from their floor any visible pedestrians were dots on the pavement, and they certainly wouldn’t be looking up at one of the many windows of the Park Plaza hotel. He let one hand slide from her waist to her stomach and down. “I don’t know how you do this to me?” 

“What do I do to you Tom?” He let his fingers dip between the apex of her thighs, probing her slit, seeking out her little bud. Rather than tease, he went straight for the kill. He dipped a finger to her centre, gathering the fresh flood of moisture there, and used it to slick over her clit, rubbing in firm circles. Daisy released her breath in short pants. 

“You make me behave like some sex starved animal,” He chuckled huskily against her ear, “Bend over, put your hands against the glass darling,” 

Daisy obeyed, laying both palms on the glass, and shuffling her feet back so she could stick her more to love bottom out towards Tom. He’d come to have a real fondness for her arse. He liked her legs, they were long, and shapely, and he obviously liked her breasts. Bigger than he’d had before, and pert considering she’d carried a child, with the rosiest pink nipples. But he’d never been an arse man before. Daisy’s was perfectly round, and curved fluidly out from her small waist, he’d found a new appreciation for the female derriere, particularly Daisy’s.

He dropped his hands from her and removed his towel, flinging it over the chair whilst he left her momentarily to fetch a condom from the bedside table. He rolled it on as he walked back to her, “I think,” Started Daisy, as she kept her eyes fixed on the London Skyline, “That before you met me you _were_ sex starved,” 

“You’re probably right my dear,” Tom almost growled, as he placed both hands on her hips, manoeuvring her a little to his liking, “Spread your legs a little,” Daisy complied, “That’s it beautiful,” Tom knew Daisy liked it when he called her beautiful, or darling, or any term of endearment, it always drew a little whimper from her lips. He felt briefly between her thighs, dipping two fingers into her and pumping a few times, before removing them and guiding himself into her. They both groaned simultaneously. “Oh, you feel so good from this angle Petal. So tight,” 

Petal was one of Daisy’s favourites, he knew as it made her hum with satisfaction. “Touch yourself darling, play with that pretty little clit for me,” 

“London’s getting quite a show isn’t it?” Daisy panted, as she braced her weight on one hand and began strumming lightly over her womanhood. “Harder Tom, I want it to hurt, so I can feel you all night, would you like that? Would you like to watch me make polite small talk with your posh friends, all the while aching from a seriously good fuck,”

“Jesus Daisy,” Tom choked his words, and increased his pace, and his ferocity. 

“I’m going to come baby,” Daisy warned her voice pitching.

“I know,” Tom panted, “I can feel you…there…fuck Daisy, that’s it darling,” Tom didn’t stop moving as her walls contracted around him, and in turn triggered his own orgasm. As his movement slowed, he gathered her up in his arms, and pushed them both forward into the glass. Daisy whimpered as the cold glass sent shocks through her sensitive nipples, and started another wave of heat in her core. 

“Oh god…I’m…” Daisy words dissolved into breathy whimpers. Tom nibbled on her shoulder as she rode out a second climax. He held her there for several moments until he felt her breathing regulate and she let out a breathy laugh, “Well that was new,” 

Tom let go of her swiftly and made for the bathroom, “That was incredible,” He agreed. “But now get ready,”

*

Tom wore a brown, double breasted suit. Slim fit trousers, pale lilac shirt and co-ordinated patterned tie. Daisy had eyed him with approval as he stood behind her, adjusting his tie in the mirror. 

Her preparations for the evening were taking a little longer. She’d spent a fair amount of time carefully curling her thick chestnut hair. Tom had watched her warily, still a niggling worry about her planned attire for the evening. He had no idea what would come out of that dress bag. He was ready long before her and lounged back on the bed watching her as she gathered her curls and started pinning them into an elaborate up do. Once finished he considered it actually quite classy, and he liked how she’d left little flyaway strands to fall around her face. 

She also toned down her make-up. He’d noticed that over the past few weeks she had lightened her look a little but he had put it down to the hot weather. He’d worried that tonight she would cake it on, as she’d done previously. But to his surprise, and delight she kept it simple, with some elegant flicks of eyeliner and a deep red lipstick. 

Finally, Daisy stood and fetched her dress bag. She paused at the end of the bed for a moment, as if considering dressing in front of him. Then she winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom. 

He waited, patiently. He checked the time on his phone, they had little over half an hour to get to the restaurant, “Dais, we’ve got to go in like ten…,” He called, hoping to hurry her. But his words died on his tongue, as the bathroom door swung open. 

The dress was green. A dark green prom style dress which finished just below Daisy’s knees. A satin strapless underlayer with a sweetheart neckline, and a darker green lace over the top, which wasn’t strapless, but high necked. A satin band adorned the waist with a big satin flower stitched to one side. Daisy didn’t look at Tom as she wondered across the room and slipped her feet into her favourite black patent skyscraper heels and picked up a black sparkly clutch off the side. 

“Do I look okay?” She asked, finally turning to him.

“Oh Daisy…you look perfect, you look so…” He was at a loss for words. She was a picture of elegance, and grace. Sexy but not slutty. 

“I feel too perfect, like a doll…” She trailed off awkwardly.

“My beautiful doll. Daisy you are breath taking,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's beautiful dress.  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go...

Daisy hadn’t been sure what to expect from the restaurant at which they would be dining. She hadn’t really thought much at all about their evening out, aside from the fact she would be with Tom. 

She knew the trip to London was one with purpose, and she knew even though he’d not said as much, Tom wasn’t relishing the idea of reuniting with his friends. He hadn’t seemed all that excited, or really told her much about the people she would be meeting, other than he attended University with some of them and most of them were also in the teaching profession at a higher level. But he had assured her they would all like her.

For Daisy, she was more excited to be staying in a fancy hotel, with the man she was very quickly becoming quite attached to. Just several hours into their little getaway, and they’d already christened the bath and the bedroom, and Daisy couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel and have some more fun. But most of all she was looking forward to waking up next to Tom for the first time, sharing a bed, snuggling and kissing. She’d never been romanced before, and Tom was so very attentive. 

Sketch was a large establishment and split into several restaurants, tea rooms and lounges. Tom, ever the gentleman had exited the taxi first then held out a hand for Daisy to assist her to the pavement. He’d encouraged her to hold onto his elbow as they ascended the few steps into the building and were greeted by the front of house staff.

After reeling off the reservation details, they were informed that the party had started arriving and were gathered in the East Bar for pre-dinner cocktails. They were met by a smartly dressed gentleman waiter who lead them through to the bar. 

“Thomas, my friend!” A loud, deep voice jumped Daisy a little as they entered the bar. A tall, well-built man with short dark hair and a kind smile was striding towards them. Tom let go of Daisy to grasp the man’s hand. The two men drew each other in and each other a firm pat on the back. “How are you?”

“I’m well Christian…” Tom turned to introduce Daisy, but the cheerful man beat him to it. 

“And who have you brought along this evening?” without waiting for permission, Christian and leant in and picked up Daisy’s hand.

“This is Daisy, Daisy this is my old friend Christian David-Hughes,” Tom introduced.

“Well aren’t you a lovely creature?” Christian lifted Daisy’s hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, “Tom has been keeping you all to himself, I know nothing of you, you’ll have to excuse my ignorance, Miss…?” 

“Oh erm…Chiaramonti… Daisy Chiaramonti,” Daisy knew she was blushing and could feel the heat racing to her ears. She bopped her knees in some ridiculous curtsey which for some reason felt like the right thing to do and gave a nervous giggle. 

“Oh, an Italian Bella, what an absolute treat!” Christian beamed and let go of her hand, “Please, come and join us at the bar, I’ll introduce you to everyone,”

“Are you okay?” Tom uttered the words quietly into Daisy’s ear as he led her to the bar, one large palm resting on her lower back.

“Yeah, course. He seems lovely!” Daisy beamed up at Tom.

“Look who’s decided to grace us with his presence,” Christian joked to the small group of people gathered at the bar, “And this lovely young lady is Daisy,”

The next few minutes consisted of lots of hugs and cheek kissing, and Tom introducing Daisy to his friends.

Christian had attended with his wife Joanna, a tall, beautiful American with dark hair, bright eyes and possibly false breasts. But she was sweet and greeted Daisy warmly, with a peck on the cheek and a kind smile. 

Then there was Michael, who Tom explained studied with him on the same course, and they’d remained tight friends ever since. His wife had just given birth to their second child and was unable to attend. Michael was a quiet man, shorter than   
Tom, and a slim build with a slightly receding hairline. Daisy learnt he was also a professor of English. 

Another couple called Martin and Jules were in attendance. Tom told Daisy very briefly, that they had both attended University with him, had met in their first week and been together ever since, nineteen years in total, but remained unmarried. They were friendly enough, but in deep conversation with another couple. 

Tom introduced the man one of his oldest friends, Dominic, who he was best friends with at Eton, and throughout University. The woman he attended with, Tom was meeting for the first time. She was a petite, softly spoken woman called Jasmine. Dominic introduced her as his girlfriend and told Tom they’d been seeing each other for around six months, he was quite proud to announce that Jasmine was a research scientist. They’d met whilst waiting for a taxi at Heathrow airport when she was returning from a six-month stint working in a lab in Switzerland. 

Tom kept Daisy close and she remained holding his elbow. Everyone was nice enough and treated her kindly, but she felt out of her element. Even in a bar, which was basically her home from home, it was unlike any place she’d ever been. 

“Let’s get you a drink Darling,” Tom said quietly into Daisy’s ear, and she wondered if he could sense her slight unease. She’d tightened her grip on his arm a little and in turn he led her right to the bar, fetched a cocktail menu and put it in her hands.

Daisy perused the menu for a few seconds then looked up at Tom, eyes wide “Tom…these menus don’t have prices on,”

“Don’t worry about that Daisy, just pick what you’d like,” Tom almost whispered his response. 

“Um… just a Raspberry Bellini please,” Daisy smiled, setting the menu back down. Tom placed their order with the barkeep. “Are many more expected?”

Tom opened his mouth the answer but shut it quickly and looked right past Daisy. A look came across his face that Daisy didn’t recognise. His mouth opened slightly, and his eyes went a little vacant.

“Goodness, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Daisy turned to find the owner of the flustered female voice who was joining their party. Her hand dropped from Tom’s arm quickly, this woman needed no introduction. 

She recognised the beautiful, blonde woman from Tom’s photos. She was slim, wearing a long, low cut black dress with a jewelled empire line. Her hair was curled and bounced on her shoulders, and her high cheekbones and electric blue eyes made for a striking appearance. The woman moved into the group with grace and elegance, the shift of her dress skimming her edges as she made her way around everyone. She greeted all the members of the party with hugs and kisses, she and Christian’s wife Joanna had a particularly enthusiastic reunion. 

Daisy risked a look up at Tom to find he’d gone a little pale. 

“Tom…” She said his name quietly and picked up his hand giving it a little squeeze to get his attention. He managed to tear his eyes off his ex-girlfriend and look at Daisy, “Did you know,” He could only manage a small nod. Even quieter she whispered, “What do you need me to do?”

Tom’s brow formed into a frown, “What do you mean?”

“Did you bring me to make her jealous?” Daisy began, “Or because you couldn’t face her own your own,”

Tom coughed to clear his throat, and mumbled, “The second one,” Then before he could say anything else, Sophie was in front of them, “Good evening Sophie,”

“So formal Tommy,” she offered a warm smile, and if Daisy didn’t know any better, an empathetic one. This woman had probably been dreading this meeting as much as Tom. “May I have a hug?”

“Of course, Soph,” Tom let go of Daisy’s hand, and gave the woman a quick, very light embrace, barely holding her for a second like her flesh might burn him and brushed his lips against her cheek. Daisy didn’t miss the comfortable pet names. Tommy and Soph – two people who had once been on much more intimate terms, and old habits die hard. “Erm…this is Daisy,” Tom stepped back a little and Daisy suddenly found herself pushed forward a little by Tom’s hand on her lower back. She gripped her cocktail glass tightly and forced a smile. 

“Daisy,” It was as if Sophie was testing the name on her lips, “Lovely to meet you,”

“Is it?” Daisy hadn’t meant to let the words slip out, and immediately went to back track, noting the surprised look on the woman’s face. “I’m sorry, I just meant… I had no idea you would be here, and you probably didn’t know I would. I’m just not sure how it can be lovely to meet someone who you have no idea you’re going to meet,” 

“Well you’re an astute one, aren’t you? I can see why you like her Tom. She’s just like you,” To her due, Sophie laughed. “You look well Tom, you let your hair grow and you have a beard, you always wanted to grow one out,”

“Yes,” Tom nodded, “Well I’m not teaching at the moment, so…”

“I heard. Joanna said you were taking some time out. Working at a pub?” Daisy didn’t miss the edge of disapproval in Sophie’s voice, or the roll of Tom’s eyes. It became glaringly obvious that Tom couldn’t mention anything to his friends without it getting back to Sophie. 

“That’s right. I’m taking a break, spending time with my Mum,” Tom explained, almost half-heartedly. Daisy knew Sophie was the last person he wanted to explain his current life choices to. 

“Oh, I’m sure Diana is in her element having her little prince home,” It wasn’t a malicious statement, but Daisy knew there was more behind Sophie’s words. Perhaps Tom’s relationship with his family had been a bone of contention between the two of them? He and Diana were extremely close. “What about you Daisy, how did you meet Tom?”

“My family own the pub,” Daisy offered without any further explanation.

“How very quaint,” it was easy to see Sophie’s kind tone and forced smiles were getting harder for her to keep up. “And you work there too?”

“Do you have a drink Sophie?” Tom stepped in before Daisy had to answer, “Please allow me to get you one,”

“Oh, that’s too kind, you know what I like Tommy,” Sophie lightly touched his arm and Daisy found herself glaring evils at the gesture.

“Daisy would you like another one?” Tom asked.

“I’m okay,” Daisy replied with a sweet smile. “Actually, I need the loo,” needing a moment of escape from the awkward situation and to calm the simmering rage which had been ignited by Sophie’s ‘Quaint’ comment and unnecessary touching, followed by Tom’s disposition to be too nice for his own good. Had Daisy been in his shoes she’d have put an end to their conversation as soon as possible and not offer to buy the cause of his broken heart a drink. She set her glass on the bar and addressed the bartender, “Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the ladies?” 

Several deep breaths, a few tweaks of her hair, and a touch up of her lipstick. Then a good three minutes staring in the mirror and psyching herself up to go back out and face Tom’s ex-girlfriend without losing her rag. Just long enough to convince Tom of her genuine need for the bathroom and not to escape their company. 

As she re-entered the bar, and approached Tom who was still talking to Sophie, much to her chagrin, she overheard a snippet of their conversation.

“Well she’s cute Tom, I’ll give you that… which aisle of Toy’s r’ Us did you find her?” Daisy paused, slipping in next to Martin, Jules, Dominic and Jasmine, to stay out of view for a few moments longer. Years of working behind a busy bar had equipped her with the skill of listening to several conversations at once. So, as she said hello, and they invited her into their discussion, Martin sharing details of a recent trip he’d taken to the South of France, in search of a Holiday Property, she managed to stay just out of Tom’s eyeline and listen to what he had to say.

“Don’t be cruel Soph, she’s not that young,” Tom said in Daisy’s defence and his own. 

“She’s too young for you, and a barmaid?” Daisy could hear the disgust in Sophie’s voice. 

“She’s a very smart young woman, but I don’t see how it’s any of your business who I associate with,” Tom was indignant.

“Of course it’s my business Tommy, I still care,” Daisy cringed. 

“I’m not doing this here Sophie,” Tom said stiffly.

“No, you wouldn’t want your girlfriend to think you still had feelings for me,” Any lingering ideas Daisy had about having possibly misjudged Sophie by the stories which proceeded their meeting, immediately vanished with that comment.

“I told you, she’s not my girlfriend,” And there it was. She’d heard enough. Daisy quietly excused herself from the little group she’d crashed and made her presence known to Tom.

“Sorry about that, nature calls and all that,” Daisy beamed at Tom, hoping her eyes portrayed to him that she’d heard every word. “Did you come alone Sophie?” a sweet smile in the blonde woman’s direction.

“Yes, sadly, I was just telling Tommy, my other half Richard was supposed to be coming, but he was called to work last minute. He’s a surgeon you see,” _Fucking show off_. “He was so looking forward to meeting everyone,”

“I’m sure,” Tom nodded, “Do excuse us Sophie, I’m going to catch up with Mike before we’re seated in the restaurant,” 

With a hand on her lower back, Tom allowed Daisy just enough time to pick up her drink, before leading her away. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Tom pulled Daisy close to him, and spoke quietly, “I knew she’d be here, I didn’t expect a conversation,”

“It’s fine,” Daisy shrugged, “Sorry I abandoned you, and left you to make excuses for me,” 

“I’m sorry Daisy, I just didn’t know what to say to her, you weren’t meant to hear it,” Tom looked guilty as sin, and Daisy felt immediately bad for calling him out. Having to justify your current relationship to an ex is no one’s idea of fun.   
Especially when the relationship had lasted as long as Tom and Sophie’s and ended the way it did. 

“Give me a kiss and I’ll forgive you,” Daisy turned so she was face on to him and gave him a playful grin. 

“Here?” Tom’s eyes darted around, landing for a moment too long on Sophie’s back. 

“Yes here,” Daisy rolled her eyes, and Tom leant down, a little reluctantly, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Thank you for…being fucking amazing Daisy,” He let out a breathy laugh and pulled back.

“Come on lovebirds, our tables ready,” Christian announced loudly, and the group made their way through to the main restaurant. 

*

How any of these fancy titled dishes were meant to fill anyone up was a mystery to Daisy. 

Christian had taken the liberty of booking a seven-course tasting menu. But five dishes in, and Daisy was none the wiser to what she’d even eaten and was fairly convinced, as nice as it all tasted, it was made of hope and air. 

Daisy found herself listening to the conversations about the table with interest. The worlds of the people she was dining with were so vastly different to her own. But all of them, with the exception of Sophie, seemed like perfectly nice people. Although she wouldn’t expect much less from friends of Tom. 

So far, they’d covered Sophie’s elaborate tale of how she’d met Richard. What an amazing man he was, and how she _so_ wished he could have joined them. Throughout this part Daisy had refrained from eyerolling and slipped her hand into Tom’s beneath the table. His face showed none of the emotion that Daisy knew he was feeling inside. The table had remained silent as Sophie sang the praises of her new man, because no one wanted to be the cause of an awkward situation, but everyone knew how hard Tom had taken the break up. _Talk about rubbing salt in the wound_

Finally, once Sophie had said her bit, Martin shared more about his plans to buy a property in the South of France, he would be letting it for Holidays, and perhaps use it himself for a few weeks per year. He already had a Villa in Southern Spain which he made a decent income from. Daisy had never been abroad, and it all sounded very exotic. 

Jasmine answered questions about her job. She had a PhD in Chemistry and had worked all over the world in different labs. She was sweet, and funny and Daisy sort of liked her mousiness. She was pretty in a plain sort of way, but it was her personality which gave her appeal and it was obvious Dominic was quite smitten. 

Eventually conversation turned to Tom’s humanitarian aid effort in Syria. A topic Daisy was surprised hadn’t come up sooner. They asked more questions than she had, and Daisy learnt a fair bit. She hadn’t realised that although being accepted for a place within the Red Cross Program very quickly, Tom had attended a three-month intensive training course, before he was flown out to work overseas. His friends didn’t treat him like a hero, as the residents of Glemsford did. They reacted in a subtly impressed sort of way, but it was clear none of them would have the guts to do what Tom had done. 

Keeping quiet and not really being one of the group, Daisy had avoided too many questions until the completion of the fifth course, and a selection of tiny, very tasty looking desserts were presented to the table. 

“So, Daisy, Tom’s been very tight lipped about you my dear,” Dominic started, one arm resting casually over the back of his girlfriend’s chair, and smiling kindly at Daisy, “Sophie says your family own the pub in the village, where Tom’s been working?”

“That’s right,” Daisy nodded, hurrying a mouthful of chocolate torte. 

“And you work there also?” Michael queried.

“Yes, I’ve worked the bar since I turned eighteen, we’ve only been in Glemsford about four months though,” Daisy explained, feeling her life was a little dull in comparison to those around her. 

“And you enjoy it?” Joanna asked, it wasn’t a trick question. Her question held a genuine interest.

“Erm yeah, I suppose so, it’s not full time, mainly weekends and a couple of evenings in the week. I spend most of my time looking after my little boy,” Daisy explained, and her words caused an immediate and very visible ripple of shock around the table.

“You have a son?” Of course, it was Sophie who asked.

“I do,” Daisy nodded.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying Daisy, you seem awfully young, how old is he?” It was Dominic’s scientist girlfriend who’d asked, in possibly the politest way she’d ever been asked. But she was still surprised the question had come from that member of the party.

“Well, I know I look young, but I’m Twenty-five, I get it a lot. Good genes I guess. William is nearly seven months old,” Daisy tried to smile it off, and not sound defensive in her explanation. A few moments of awkward silence, as Tom’s friends were clearly trying to think of the next appropriate question to ask. Daisy anticipated the ‘father’ question. But it didn’t come. These people were obviously a little more refined than what she was used to. 

“Daisy’s been looking at starting University actually,” Tom’s voice cut it, and Daisy detected an edge of showiness in his voice that she’d never heard before. Was he trying to prove something, “She’s a keen reader, it’s how we got talking. She gave a very critical assessment of Rhian Brook’s The Aftermath, and it was almost like she was baiting me,”

“Now I can’t even read the back of a cereal box without him grilling me,” Daisy chimed in with a dramatic eye roll. 

“So, you’re considering English Literature?” Martin asked, he’d studied the subject with Tom at Cambridge, but Daisy had learnt he found his calling in the Publishing Industry, whereas Tom had continued his studies completing a masters and a PhD in the subject. 

“It’s really all hypothetical at the moment,” Daisy started to feel a bit uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. “It’s just really a suggestion that Tom made,”

“We’ve been looking at prospectus’s,” Tom added. “We quite like the look of Portsmouth, but the University of Sussex is also building a good reputation for its English Department and Daisy is already familiar with the area,”

Daisy wasn’t quite sure why Tom had become so insistent to push the topic in front of his friends. Yes, they’d talked about it, they’d talked at length about her personal statement, and what a degree could lead to. But now he was sounding like it was a foregone conclusion that she would be going. “I haven’t decided, I might not even get in anywhere,” 

“Well, if Tom thinks you can then chances are you will. You know he’s one of the best in his field. Pembroke were at a loss when he decided to take a job at Westminster, a step down without a doubt…” Michael trailed off, and Sophie was giving him a hard look, “Tom has a talent for spotting potential. He wouldn’t suggest further education unless he thought you exceptional,”

“Which is exactly what I’ve told her,” Tom ignored the comment about his first teaching position. Daisy knew Tom had studied at Pembroke Cambridge and completed his post graduate courses there, but she didn’t know he’d taught there. He gave up that position for Sophie, to be closer to her. 

“Yes, but I don’t expect miracles Tom.” Daisy said pointedly and turned to the table, “I didn’t finish college, I don’t have A Levels, my UCAS points are zero,”

“With the correct tutelage and covering letter…” Tom continued, the strain between them becoming clear to the table, Joanna cut in.

“May I ask why you chose to end your studies? Because that would hold a detrimental effect on any Universities decision to grant you entry. You might get in without A Levels if you are deemed talented enough, but they would need to guarantee your commitment,” The American explained, “I’m in admissions for London Metropolitan,” 

Daisy felt Tom’s eyes on her without needing to look at him. A factor he had overlooked. He’d never asked, and she’d never told. But in her annoyance at him pushing the subject in front of his posh friends, she was going to bring it up. “Oh, I didn’t decide to end them. I was expelled,”

“From college? What on earth for?” It was Sophie, almost delighting in Daisy’s revelation. Daisy didn’t want to look at Tom, because she knew she was embarrassing him. She was doing the exact opposite of what he’d been hoping for, and his whole purpose for bringing her, purpose of their friendship in fact, was becoming blindingly obvious to her. 

“I physically assaulted a teacher,” She glared at Sophie as the words left her mouth and the table fell into silence at her words for the second time. Not a great thing to say on a table seating not one, but three teachers. To ease the tension Daisy let out a small laugh, “Exclusion was the only choice they had, she didn’t want to press charges, she wouldn’t have dared. She had it coming,” Tom’s hand was on Daisy’s knee, he was squeezing it, but not with tenderness. It was a warning. A warning to shut the hell up. No way was that happening. He hadn’t wanted his friends to think her a meagre barmaid, so he’d tried to talk her up. In turn he’d managed to humiliate her. He was going to pay. 

“Goodness Daisy, you’re a right little firecracker aren’t you,” Christian’s friendly, low chuckle broke the silence, “This is a story I must hear,”

“She was a patronizing old cow and I don’t suffer fools,” Daisy began, side glancing Tom, “I’d like to clarify I didn’t hurt her, I just shoved her and she may had stumbled over a chair and hit her head on the wall, but like I said, she deserved it… we were doing a section on children’s literature. She made a suggestion in front of the whole class that I should look at Jacqueline Wilson as a modern-day children’s author because I would have a good insight into the foster system given my own upbringing,” 

“You were fostered?” It was Joanna.

“Yes, but I didn’t really care about people knowing that. Everyone knew that, it was more the fact that I was singled out, and it wasn’t the first time. The woman didn’t like me, she made it perfectly clear she didn’t want me in her classroom, and she made countless comments just waiting for me to crack. Which I did, and she got what she wanted, me off the course and out of the college,” 

“You were bullied,” Daisy jumped at Tom’s voice, he’d remained very silent, his hand had long left her leg. “You should have reported her to the college faculty. It didn’t need to get that far,” He didn’t want her continuing because he didn’t want his friends to know her background. He wasn’t looking at her. 

“Let’s just say I wasn’t a model student. I spent more time in front of the faculty being disciplined for my behaviour than I did in my classes. When I was seventeen I didn’t really care about qualifications, or my future,” Daisy shrugged, knowing her comment was the final blow for Tom. 

“Well you certainly seem like you’ve come a long way,” Dominic said brightly, “I must say from first impressions, you come across a bright young lady, and it’s never too late to start shaping your future. You’re honest and confident, and those qualities will get you far Daisy. I can see the potential that Tom does,” 

“Thank you,” Daisy said, for lack of any other response, and she finally chanced a look at Tom. Expecting him to be furious, she was surprised to see he wasn’t. In fact, her aim to humiliate his attempts to show her off as his little project seemed lost on the table. All of them, rather than be mortified by Daisy’s story were simply intrigued. All except Sophie who was eying her critically. “I erm, excuse me, I’m just popping to the toilet,” A second escape for the evening. She was just too cross with Tom. 

“Oh wait Daisy, I’ll come with you,” _Great _, It was Sophie, suddenly smiling brightly and removing herself from the round table they were seated at. Daisy forced smile back. But she knew Tom’s eyes were on them as they walked away from the group.__

__“That was quite a story you told there,” Sophie commented as they entered the toilet’s, and each went into a cubical._ _

__“Yeah well, Tom likes to think I’m all sugar and spice,” Daisy said dryly._ _

__“Oh no, I don’t think that’s true at all,” The chain flushed, “Tommy’s always had a soft spot for the less fortunate,” Daisy straightened out her skirt and exited the cubical, coming face to face with Sophie at the sinks._ _

__“Excuse me?”_ _

__“Tom likes a project. He used to fixate on his students who proved a bit more of a challenge. Of course, none of them offered the incentives you obviously do,” Sophie eyed her up and down, “Although I’m surprised to see him slumming it. I knew he took our break up hard, but I didn’t realise he’d completely lost the plot. His standards have slipped, I really don’t see what a little misfit like you would have to offer him?”_ _

__“Misfit?” Daisy’s eyes widened and then she laughed, “Oh Sophie, you’re sorely mistaken, I have plenty to offer him. Much more than you it would seem. The first time I sucked him off he came so fucking quickly you’d have thought he’d never had a blowjob before! And he was certainly very vocally appreciative of all I have to offer, when he was fucking me into the window of the Park Plaza not four hours ago,”_ _

__Daisy turned to walk out, when Sophie’s harsh voice stopped her in her tracks, “Whore!” She spun back round._ _

__“Oh babe, I’d rather be a whore than a frigid, dry little cunt like you any day. I feel sorry for Richard, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was off fucking some hot little nurse as we speak. Because I can’t for a second imagine what he sees in you. If he even exists that is,” And with that Daisy stormed out of the bathroom, and back into the restaurant._ _

__“There she is!” Christian announced as Daisy returned to the table, and she smiled brightly. “We were just saying to Tom what a lovely breath of fresh air you are,”_ _

__“Oh…” Daisy looked to Tom, and he smiled, taking her hand in his, none to wiser to her stand-off with his ex-girlfriend seconds earlier._ _

__“She most definitely is,” Tom nodded, not taking his eyes off her. Sophie silently returned to the table and Daisy wondered if she’d say anymore. But she didn’t, and Daisy rejoiced internally, the bitch had successfully been taken down a peg, “My little rising star,” Oh, he _had_ to know she’d hate that. _ _

__“Well, if Tom’s got anything to do with it, we’ll be expecting to see great things from you Daisy,” Christian finished, and raised his glass to the table._ _

__The meal finished, and Tom seemed a little more relaxed than he had at the start of the evening. He was even smiling and laughing, but Daisy was silently fuming. He was completely blind to his own behaviour towards her. She hated Sophie, but the nasty cow was right. She was Tom’s project, and she felt stupid not to have realised it before. The way Tom put off their sexual relationship for so long, wrecked himself with guilt the first time things heated up between them. She thought him just friendly when he suggested reading material, then discussed them at length with her after. He might as well have been grading her, she was no more than a student to him. His gentle pushing towards further education, which he disguised as complimentary to her intellect, was in fact accomplishment to his own efforts._ _

__This evening had not been about introducing Daisy to his friends as his friend, lover, or dare she think it, Girlfriend. It was to prove a point. He’d not been sitting around idle. He’d found an unfortunate soul and fed her with knowledge and confidence in her abilities and was pushing her into the big wide world. He wanted all his friends to see his latest charitable effort._ _


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a painful chapter to write.   
> I'm so, so sorry.   
> It's hurt me, as much as it'll hurt you.

The cab ride back to the hotel was almost deafening in its silence. 

Tom knew Daisy was unhappy. Although she’d been perfectly fine up until they’d exited the restaurant. She’d been all smiles, hugging his friends, kissing cheeks, and agreeing enthusiastically with their hopes to see her again soon. 

But the second they were on the pavement she’d moved out of his gentle hold and put a clear distance between them. He’d paid no mind to it at first, they’d been close all evening, and Daisy was the sort of person to need her own space from time to time. Although she’d never shunned his affections before. She hadn’t looked at him when he’d opened the door for the taxi, and simply clambered in and shifted to the other side of the car. She had pushed herself as close to the door as possible and away from him. That’s when he realised something was definitely up. 

She’d stared out of the window, watching the London lights, whilst he thought back over the evening trying to work out what he could have done to upset her so badly. 

He should have told her Sophie would be there. It was wrong of him to keep that to himself. But the truth was, he hadn’t even wanted to admit to himself he was going to have to face the woman who had broken his heart. The fact she wasn’t coming alone was even worse. 

Although Daisy had sounded understanding, she’d even asked what he needed her to do? If she was that upset over him not telling her about Sophie’s attendance, then she’d not have done that. In fact, he had no doubt if she’d been that annoyed with him she’d have probably walked out. 

His friends had liked her, he was sure of it. They’d included her in conversation and Daisy had held her own well, just like he knew she would. She’d refused to be anyone other than who she was and didn’t let any false assumptions be made. His friends had taken this better than he thought they would. He’d panicked when she started talking of her expulsion from college, although his friends had seen this as nothing more than an amusing anecdote from her younger years. Was she upset that he’d brought up University? He thought she’d want them to know, they’d talked about it at length and he was so sure Daisy had come around to the idea.

Tom had paid the cab driver and they’d entered the hotel and made the elevator trip to the fourteenth floor in silence and he very quickly caught on to the fact that Daisy was waiting until they were in the room to speak. That made him nervous.   
The Daisy he knew didn’t normally care about making a scene, if she was pissed off, everyone would know about it. 

As soon as the hotel room door closed behind them, Daisy had kicked her heels off and dumped her clutch bag on the dresser. Tom decided to try and get in first, in an attempt to stop an argument before it started. “I should have told you Sophie would be there, I’m sorry,” 

“Are you embarrassed of me Tom?” That wasn’t the response he’d expected, and he stopped in his tracks. Daisy turned to face him, hands on her hips. Her face was full of something he’d never seen on her before. Hurt. 

“What? No! Of course not!” He was confused. 

“Well, it certainly seemed that way,” Daisy snipped. 

“I don’t understand Daisy,” Tom took a step towards her.

“You pushed the University thing. It was embarrassing Tom. When I told them, I worked in a pub, that I was a single Mum… you cut in like my answer wasn’t good enough. Like they might judge me for being a lowly barmaid, so you had to make me out to be someone I’m not,” Daisy’s voice raised towards the end of her rant, and she looked at him pointedly waiting for his answer.

“Joanna asked if you were happy with what you did, I thought mentioning University was a good thing to talk about. I’m proud of you Daisy, I wanted them to know how smart you are!” 

“Yes, because it makes you look good! You were so worried about your friends, about Sophie judging you for bringing me. But it wasn’t them with the problem Tom, it was you!” Daisy threw her hands in the air and stomped off to pick up her bag. She set it on the bed and began rifling through it, haphazardly pulling out her nightwear. 

“That’s not… that’s… ugh! I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed by their questioning when you didn’t have to be. I was trying to protect you. I don’t see why me talking about Uni is such a big deal?” Tom was becoming frustrated. Daisy was over-reacting and was stubbornly refusing to see what he had tried to do for her. 

“Why would I ever be embarrassed Tom? Don’t you know me at all?” Daisy stormed passed him into the bathroom and closed the door. But she continued shouting her side of the argument as she did her evening ablutions, “And the reason talking about Uni is such a _big deal_ is because it’s bullshit Tom. I’m not going to Uni, I can’t go,” the door swung open, “This isn’t fucking Educating Rita. In case you hadn’t noticed, I have a life, a child. He needs me, he comes first. I had my chance, I blew it, but he’s just a baby and there’s no way I’m moving him around the country for my own selfish reasons,” 

“It’s not selfish, Daisy you are so, so special. Not exploring this would be such a waste. I’m trying to help you, I want you to do this, for yourself and for William,” Tom brought his hands up and rubbed his palms over his face in frustration.

“I don’t want your help Tom. I’m doing fine, I’m happy. Why are you pushing this?” Daisy was shouting now, and Tom didn’t like it. He felt like he was being pushed into a corner and he was losing his temper. 

“Because I’m trying to make you a better person!” 

The room fell silent and the two of them just looked at each other. Tom’s chest was heaving from anger, frustration and the energy he’d just used roaring his last sentiment at Daisy. For Daisy’s part she looked like she’d had the wind completely knocked out of her.

“What am I to you?” The words that finally left Daisy’s mouth were hushed and shaky. 

“You…you’re my friend Daisy, my…” Tom trailed off. 

“Is that it? Just friends Tom?” It was almost like she’d taken a moment of calm to recharge her batteries in preparation for a second explosion of rage. “Then what the hell have we been doing together for the last three weeks Tom? I think we’re a bit more than friends, I thought you… I thought…” 

Tom could see Daisy on the verge of tears and suddenly he hated himself. He hated that she’d never let him see her cry. She was shaking in front of him, and she turned her back for a moment to gather herself. Then turned back, her expression stony, but her eyes shone with unspilled tears. “I thought you liked me,”

“I do like you Daisy,” Tom was insistent, but he knew he was also being evasive. He knew whatever he said now was going to hurt her. 

“I thought what was going on meant something Tom? I thought we were…that I was… you told Sophie I wasn’t your girlfriend,” It was like realisation struck Daisy in that second and he could almost see the cogs turning in her head, “I’m not good enough to be your girlfriend. I’m good enough for a quick fuck, but I’ll never be the type of woman you could have a relationship with. I’m broken,” 

“Don’t say that Daisy, you’re not broken. But I’m trying to be realistic, we can’t work like that. We’re friends, we have amazing sex, but…a relationship isn’t possible, and let’s be honest people in relationships don’t have the type of sex we have,” Tom knew he had to be honest and he was ashamed he’d let it get this far.

“What, kinky, dirty, rough sex? Why the hell not Tom? Why can’t people in relationships have sex like us?” Daisy’s face was one of disbelief, and Tom was between telling her she was too young to understand and realising he needed to keep his mouth shut because that was likely to rile her up even more, “You spent twelve years with a woman who is so fucking uptight I’m surprised you managed to ever get your cock in her! But that’s not how it should be, I might not be an expert on   
‘grown up’ relationships, but surely a big part of it is being able to completely be yourself with the other person on an intimate level. I don’t need to know anything about your sex life with _her_ to know you clearly were not getting out of it what you needed,” 

It felt like a stab in the chest. Just the mention of Sophie and the huge holes in their relationship which he’d neglected to notice for so long brought him unbearable pain. “Don’t you _dare_ talk about Sophie, you have absolutely no idea about us, I loved her, and I was happy with her. You will never be able to understand the pain of that sort of rejection,”

“Why shouldn’t I talk about her? This is all because of her, isn’t it? You’re so fucking hung up on her, so in love with the idea of wonderful fucking Sophie. She broke your heart. But rather than deal with it, you moved to a warzone to try and distract yourself from the pain, do you realise how fucked up that is Tom? And it didn’t help did it? Because you come back, and nothing had changed, so you just found yourself another distraction,” Daisy was suddenly back round next to her bag, shoving her belongings back inside. She fetched her shoes and wedged them in the bag and forced the zip closed. “I’m a project! I’m a charity case to you, and the sex was just a bonus,”

“It wasn’t like that Daisy. I’d never hurt you,” Tom tried to plead his case, but inside her accusation was causing him to question his motives. She was right, he’d used her, in the worst possible way. He’d built the poor girl up, showering her in praise and affection, lead her up the garden path. No wonder she’d got the wrong idea. He’d been so wrapped up in his own excitement, his big dreams for her future, he’d paid no real mind to how she might feel about it. His chest tightened in panic as he watched Daisy slip on her flats and pick her handbag up. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m going home! There’s no way I’m spending another second here with you!” Daisy seethed, and started towards the door, then she stopped, turning back to Tom, “And you have hurt me,”

“Daisy, stop!” Tom strode across the room, he’d been keeping his distance, giving her as much space as possible, but there was no way he was letting her walk out the door. He grasped her wrist, his voice was pleading, “Please don’t go, it’s gone midnight, there won’t be a train until morning, please stay here,” 

“What so you can recite some more poetry and try and fuck your way out of this?” She yanked her arm from his grasp, “Fuck you Tom,”

Tom moved around her and slammed his arm across the door, “I’m not letting you go out into London in the middle of the night on your own,” 

“You have completely lost the right to care about me, please move,” Daisy had levelled out her voice, “Move your arm and let me out, or I’ll call reception and ask them to send up security,” 

“Oh, come on Daisy, this is ridiculous, you can’t go!” Tom didn’t move his arm, “I know I’ve behaved badly, I know I’ve hurt you, but please believe me when I say it wasn’t intentional. I do care about you, you’re my friend, I want the best for you,”

“You seriously, seriously don’t have a clue. Do you?” Tom eyed Daisy carefully, unsure of any other way he could apologise, and convince her to stay. He felt quite sick and he knew he was making a complete balls up of putting across exactly how much he resented his actions. “Please just get out of my way,” 

Resigning himself to the fact that Daisy was not going to change her mind, and she absolutely would get on the phone to reception, he dropped his arm and sighed, “I’m sorry Daisy,”

Daisy did not acknowledge his apology, she simply opened the door and let herself out. As the door clicked shut, Tom fell against the wall and slid down it. His head hurt, his eyes were burning, and he was so, so tired. 

He’d royally fucked up, and the realisation of his actions made him feel physically sick. Daisy had been spot on. He had not dealt with his heartbreak, he’d avoided it. He’d made huge efforts to focus his attentions on anything other than himself, and in the process, he’d managed to hurt the first genuine friend he’d made in many years. He’d used Daisy in the worst way possible. He had treated her like a project, focusing his attentions on her intellect, bolstering her confidence and proving she could have a different life than she’d always settled for. A better life. But he’d never considered whether she wanted a different life. He’d never asked her. 

And then, worst of all. He’d slept with her. No, he’d started an affair with her. A sexual relationship, of which he’d never had any intention of taking any further than what it was. Sure, he’d wanted her. He’d wanted her because she made him feel good, and for the first time in his entire life, he’d gone against every belief he ever had regarding the treatment of women. He’d made the sickening assumption that girls like Daisy, the ones who dressed in skimpy clothes and got pregnant as the result of a one night stand, didn’t associate sex with intimacy or trust. 

Tom was hyperventilating, his chest heaved, and his throat felt tight. He’d felt like this once before in his life. The day Sophie had declined his proposal. He launched himself off the floor and made a dash for the bathroom. He grabbed the toilet seat and threw up violently, again and again until his was just dry heaving. 

When he finally collapsed on the cool tiled floor, he started to come to his senses a bit. 

Daisy. 

She was on her own, in the middle of the night in the centre of London. Steve and Fiona would never forgive him if any harm came to her. Hell, he’d never forgive himself! 

Tom propped himself up against the bath and pulled his phone from his pocket. He scrolled to Daisy’s name and pressed call. It rang twice, then cut off. He tried again, and it didn’t get past one ring before the line cut out. She was rejecting his calls. Obviously. He finally settled for a text. 

_“At least let me know your safe. T x”_

Tom knew he wouldn’t be getting a wink of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sorry for the delay in my update. I've been on a little mini break with the famalam. A Wedding, Chessington World of Adventures and Legoland. It's been lovely, but I was banned from taking my laptop :( 
> 
> Anyway - this has been an immensely difficult chapter that I've read over and over again. There was so much I wanted the character's to be able to express. I just hope it makes sense. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Upon hitting the pavement Daisy had headed in the only direction she knew. A five-minute walk to a deserted Waterloo Train Station, where she stood helplessly, with no idea what to do short of waiting until the first train and hightailing it out of the city. 

But the fear that Tom might pull himself together and come looking for her in the station was weighing heavily on her mind and she just wanted to go home. Her phone rang, and she took it out of her handbag. Tom’s name was flashing on the device. She ended the call. Save for a couple of night time security officers pacing the empty station and the standard Friday night drunks stumbling by every now and again, there was no one in sight. Then she noticed the sign above the exit – ‘Taxi’s’. The phone rang again, and she ended the call before the first ring finished. 

It took Daisy four attempts to find a Taxi driver willing to do the two-hour drive to Suffolk at almost one o’clock in the morning. Daisy had nearly given up when one gentleman took pity on her and agreed, only if she could pay the fair up front. A hefty £250.00, but what did she expect? He allowed her to run to a cash point and was still waiting when she returned and threw her bag in the back and got herself as comfortable as possible.   
Looking at her phone again she saw a text notification. 

_“At least let me know your safe. T x”_

Daisy took a shaky breath and put her phone back in her handbag. 

The Taxi driver seemed to understand that she didn’t want to talk, and the journey was made in comfortable silence. Just the sound of some late-night music station filtering through the driver passenger divide. Daisy was tired, but she couldn’t fall asleep for fear that this taxi driver would turn out to be some kind of psycho who wouldn’t take her home at all. She didn’t relax until they joined the A12 and she started recognising the roads. 

As the taxi took to the country lanes, Daisy gave directions to the driver until finally, just under two hours later he pulled up outside The Red Lion. Daisy murmured her thanks and slipped an extra Twenty-pound note through the window and wished the driver a safe drive home. 

Daisy quietly let herself in the rarely used side entrance to the flat, at the top of a rickety set of metal stairs and set her bag down in the kitchen. Then, knowing she couldn’t be a complete cow, she took out her phone and shot a reply to Tom’s text. 

_I’m home_

She wasn’t giving him more than that, but she was not cruel enough to let him think something terrible had happened to her by not responding to him at all. 

Finally, Daisy had snuck into her bedroom. William snoozed quietly in his crib, and Fiona slept in her bed, at Daisy’s request. Kicking her shoes off, Daisy sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook her foster mothers shoulder.   
Fiona came to, eyes blinking in the darkness, trying to work out what was happening. Then in a sleepy whisper, “Daisy? What the…” 

It was then it hit Daisy. She’d held it in the entire taxi journey home, and she couldn’t stop the strangled sob which bubbled up from her chest and escaped her lips. Then the tears started rolling down her cheeks and she scrambled under the covers into a horrified Fiona’s arms. 

“Oh god, Daisy, what on earth…?” Fiona managed to wrap her arms around her and hold her close, letting the young woman sob into her shoulder. Daisy shook her head into the crook of her neck, silently telling Fiona that she couldn’t talk about it. 

Daisy didn’t cry often. Fiona had probably only once in the last ten years seen a tear escape her surrogate daughter’s eyes, and that was the day William was born. Even then it was a couple of tears of joy which were quickly swiped away. To see her Daisy in such an emotional state was beyond worrying. 

Minutes ticked by and Daisy’s sobs lessened, and her hold on Fiona loosened. When Fiona was finally able to pull away, Daisy was asleep. 

 

*

When Daisy finally woke up at almost midday, after getting over the panic of William not waking her up and realising that Fiona must have dealt with him, she realised she felt horrifically ill. 

She could barely swallow, and when she did her ears felt like they were ready to explode. Even drinking was painful. The pain in her throat was combined with the headache from hell, and a swirling nausea in the pit of her stomach. 

“I don’t think I can work today,” Daisy croaked, when she saw Fiona in the kitchen, giving William his lunch. 

“That’s fine Daisy,” Fiona nodded, and Daisy had no doubt it was because she wasn’t about to push her to spend an evening in the pub. Not after the state she’d woken her up in, in the small hours of the morning. “How did you get home?”

“Taxi,” Daisy croaked. 

“All the way from London?” Fiona’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” 

“You sound terrible Daisy, why don’t you have a bath and go back to bed,” Daisy guiltily looked over at her little boy. She hadn’t spent any time with him since the previous morning and she’d never shunned her responsibility to him. “He’s fine Daisy, go on,” Fiona reassured her. 

Fiona didn’t push Daisy to tell her what had happened, and Daisy was grateful for that. She didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t even want to think about it, but she couldn’t think about anything else either. 

After a weekend in bed, Daisy visited her doctor and was told she had severe Tonsillitis. So, with a prescription of Antibiotics, and plenty of painkillers Daisy holed herself in her bedroom and wallowed. 

Daisy felt horrible, and the fever she had meant she couldn’t really centre her thoughts so in her weakened state she lay in bed, overthinking, and working herself up, getting irrationally angry, then desperately sad, and eventually fall asleep. She slept for the best part of three days. She kept hoping she would wake up, and the antibiotics would kick in, and she’d feel right as rain. That the infection was just making her over-sensitive. 

On the Thursday, six whole days since she’d fled London, and four days into her course of antibiotics, Daisy woke up and for the first time in days wasn’t in any pain. Not physically. But there was still an internal ache, a sadness she couldn’t place. 

Fiona had been patient, allowing Daisy the rest she needed to recover. But she knew it wouldn’t last, eventually she would have to go back to work, and she would have to face Tom. Daisy knew Tom had still been attending work throughout the week, because Steve would have said if he wasn’t. She also knew he’d probably asked to see her. Her sore throat had been a blessing in disguise, because she was certain if she had been well, Fiona would have been less patient, and likely insisted she return to work and see Tom. 

The day she started feeling better was the day her luck run out. When Daisy entered the kitchen late Thursday morning, showered, dressed and wearing makeup for the first time all week, Fiona came up the stairs from the pub, William on her hip, and a determined look on her face. 

“Tom’s downstairs,” She stated. Daisy didn’t look at her, she just gazed at the newspaper sitting atop the dining table pretending to read the headline and willed herself not to cry. “He looks terrible, he’s been asking after you,” 

“He can fuck off,” Daisy hissed.

“I know you don’t want to talk about this…” Fiona began, stepping into the kitchen properly and slipping William into his highchair at the dining room table. 

“You’re right. I don’t,” Daisy mumbled, and turned her attention to her little boy. She slid into a chair next to him. 

“Tom’s given his notice, I take it you knew he would?” Daisy simply shook her head, so Fiona continued, “He was very polite about it, apologetic. He was sorry he couldn’t give us more time to find a replacement, tonight’s his last shift,” Fiona again waited for a response. But when she realised she wasn’t going to get one, she let out a long sigh. “Give me something Daisy! You must have known he would be leaving, he’s been offered a new lecturing position. I thought that was why you were so upset. I know how close you are,” 

“I didn’t know,” Daisy muttered. “I didn’t know he’d been offered a job, good for him,” She furiously swatted at the tears which had started to leak from her eyes. She could feel Fiona’s eyes burning into her for several minutes, before eventually sighing and heading back down into the pub. 

Daisy refused to go back to work. She hid herself away in the flat, not even leaving to take William out for some fresh air. It was the first week of August, and Fiona and Steve kept reminding her of how beautiful the weather was. But the more they pestered, the more belligerent Daisy became. 

Steve and Fiona were losing their patience with her, and Steve told her if she didn’t return to work by the end of the week she wouldn’t have a job to go back to. She’d heard that threat countless times in her more difficult days, before William. Bucking up and carrying on was Steve’s answer for everything. But she just couldn’t bring herself to care.

The feelings of anger and hurt starting being replaced with something else. Guilt. Had she been too harsh on Tom? Had she over-reacted. She had never told Tom how she felt about him, what her intentions between them were. She basically jumped him. He even tried to dissuade her from making the relationship a sexual one. Okay, once it had started he’d been more than complicit in their affair. But originally, he’d apologised to her. He’d been wrecked with guilt over his ‘inappropriate’ behaviour. 

She’d called him out on his actions, but he hadn’t been aware of what he was doing until she had made him painfully aware. He’d been distraught at the realisation. It struck Daisy that Tom’s actions, although selfish and hurtful, had not been malicious. 

Then she felt stupid. Stupid for not seeing what was going on earlier. Why had she ever let him carry on with the University malarkey. She’d never had any intention of going. She’d hated school, she’d been expelled from College, why the hell would she ever go to University? But she did revel in his attentions. She liked it when he called her smart, when he told her she had potential. She’d never much cared for what people thought of her, and had certainly never expected praise, but the words had really meant something coming from Tom. Tom was so passionate about education also, he lived and breathed it. Daisy had enjoyed how animated he would become when he spoke about his job, and what she could expect from that level of education. Did that make her just as bad as him?

No. She decided it didn’t. Because she had let down her walls for Tom, and although she’d not been vocal about her feelings, he must have known she wouldn’t have just done this for anyone. He must have had some idea of her feelings for him. If he hadn’t felt the same, then he shouldn’t have let it carry on. What did he think was going to happen? That they would just be friends that slept together forever. Or he’d eventually send her on her way to University and a brighter future, and she’d forget all about it, and it would just be a nice thing whilst it lasted? 

They’d both been stupid. 

Daisy went from sleeping too much, to not sleeping at all. She lay awake playing things over and over in her head. And now Tom was gone. 

That upset her too. It just made everything worse because a job offer didn’t happen overnight. He must have known about it for some time and he’d not told her. That was his out. 

She was so cross with him. She felt so hurt, humiliated and used. 

She hated him.

At least…she wanted to hate him. But she couldn’t. 

A recurring thought kept coming to her, but she brushed it off quickly before it could take root. _Is this what heartbreak feels like?_

*

“I need to talk to you,” Tom jumped, he’d not seen his Mum sitting in the corner armchair of the sitting room, when he strode in and picked up the television remote. He’d been planning to spend his night off work on the sofa, watching television. It wasn’t how he’d normally spend his evenings, and he wasn’t much of a telly watcher, but he wasn’t much in the mood for anything else. 

“Christ!” Tom exclaimed, spinning to look at his Mum, “You scared the living shit out of me, what are you doing sitting in the dark like that?” 

“The lamps on,” Diana nodded at the Tiffany lamp on the side table next to her, “And I was doing my crossword,” She tilted up a paper. 

“Don’t you have book club on Tuesday’s?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s every other Tuesday,” Diana set her newspaper on the side of her armchair, “You’ve been avoiding me since you got home,” 

“I’ve been working all weekend,” Tom flopped down unceremoniously on the sofa, causing the old piece of furniture to creak under his weight. 

“Fee popped in for a coffee today, whilst you were out, she brought little William, such a lovely boy,” Diana began. Tom swallowed, he could see where this was going. 

“Yes, he is,”

“What did you do to Daisy?” Diana was never one to beat around the bush. She wanted an answer and she was going to get one. She’d been like this Tom’s entire life, and as a child it had been impossible for he and his sisters to get away with anything. You couldn’t keep secrets from Diana Hiddleston. 

“I…well…” Tom stumbled, sitting himself up straight on the sofa, and looking at his Mum. “What did Fiona tell you? Is Daisy alright, Steve said she had Tonsillitis, I feel awful, that’s the last thing she needs…”

“The poor girl is beside herself Tom. Yes, she’s ill, but Fiona is frantic. You know, she arrived home at almost four o’clock Saturday morning in tears. Fiona said she’s never seen her so distraught,” Diana started, relaying the mornings gossip from her friend, “She won’t tell Fiona what happened between you two, I’m hoping you will,” 

“We…we had a fight,” Tom sighed, he rested his elbows on his knees, and let his face fall into his hands, “I’ve really fucked up Mum,”

“What did you do?” Diana found it hard to believe her son would have purposely done anything to hurt anyone. But Tom could be a little oblivious at times. 

“I…I have been such an idiot,” Tom mumbled into his hands. Then he looked up and began explaining to his Mum what he’d done. He told her about how he’d pushed the idea of University on Daisy, how he’d not once asked her what she wanted for her own future. How she’d accused him of treating her like a project, a distraction so he didn’t have to face his own issues. He explained that he’d humiliated her in front of his friends and he’d made her feel like he was ashamed of her. Then how she’d mistaken his affections, and thought their relationship was more than friendship. “And…now I’ve lost her Mum. She trusted me, she let me be her friend…”

“She has every right to be cross Tom, your actions have been selfish and hurtful…but I don’t need to tell you that, you already know that,” Diana didn’t look angry, but she did look disappointed. Even as an adult, it was a horrible feeling to have caused his mother disappointment in him. “But also, Thomas, you’re a grown man, an adult, what fantasy land are you living in? Daisy might only be twenty-five, but she is a mother. Do you think just dropping everything to take up a degree would be possible for her? I’m sure she was very flattered by your confidence in her ability, but to put that on her in front of a group of people she’s never met?” 

“I know… I know,” 

“But what I don’t understand is what would cause her to misinterpret your feelings towards her? You were very insistent that you were just friends, I was under the impression she was joining you in London as such…” Diana trailed off, a deep frown settled on her face. Tom had to look away, he couldn’t say the words. He didn’t want to tell his own Mother the truth behind his relationship with Daisy. But his hesitation to answer his Mother’s confusion was telling enough. “Oh no…Tom…” 

“I’m awful,” Tom choked on his worded, and his face fell back into his hands. He pressed his palms into his eyes and let out a strangled groan. He hated himself. 

“What on earth was Daisy meant to think?” Diana was cross now, Tom didn’t have to look at her to know she was furious with him. The sudden sharpness in her words, and raised volume was evidence enough. “What has happened to you? My Thomas was brought up to treat women with more respect than…” 

He cut her off, “I do respect her, I do!” 

“You were sleeping with her Thomas! Using her for your own needs without considering her feelings. That’s not respectful… how would you feel if a man treated one of your sisters like that?” Diana didn’t give him time to answer, “You’d be furious, you’d be ready to kill him!”

“I know, but I thought… I thought we were on the same page,” Tom sighed, “I mean, how could we ever work as a couple? Really Mum? We are so, so different, and she’s so much younger than me,”

“Age is but a number Tom,” Diana said matter of factly. “If age was an issue you’d have never forged a friendship with Daisy in the first place. She’s extremely grown up for her age,”

“Okay so the age difference is minor…” Tom sighed, and looked up at his Mum, “What would people think?”

“Is that what this is about? What other people would think?” Diana looked almost heartbroken at her son’s words, “You say Daisy misunderstood your affections, but I’m starting to think Thomas, that she didn’t at all,”

“What do you mean?”

“When did you start caring about the opinions other others? Okay, Daisy is nothing like Sophie, she doesn’t come from a privileged home, and she’s not been fortunate enough to have a family who could put her through the type of education your father and I were able to put you and your sisters through,” Diana looked down and shook her head, “Do you know what I liked most about Daisy when I first met her?”

As if Tom didn’t feel ashamed enough of his actions, his own Mother was now pointing out more of his endless misgivings. He shook his head, “No…”

“She reminded me of you when you were younger…before you met Sophie,” Tom frowned, and Diana knew she’d have to back up her statement, “She’s not scared of anything, she’s not scared of her own future, she just wants to live it in her own way. You knew what you wanted from your future and you were determined to get it, and Daisy is the same, except she takes her future as it happens. She got pregnant, so she wants to be the best Mum she can be. She meets you and she wants to be the most loyal friend she can be to you. She’s not afraid of what’s around the corner Tom, and she doesn’t care what people think of her, or her motives. She’s honest, and she’s unapologetic about it,” 

“She…she’s an incredible woman,” Tom murmured in agreement.

“I think we could all do with a little bit of Daisy in our lives and I’m not sure when you became such a judgemental and bitter old man!” Tom sat up straight, taken aback by his mother’s sudden ear bashing. “Honestly Tom, I feel like I don’t even know my own Son anymore, and this is not just since you and Sophie ended, you changed a long time ago,” 

“I grew up Mum…”

“No Tom, you didn’t grow up! You grew into what Sophie wanted you to be, and when that wasn’t good enough for her anymore she left you high and dry,” Diana was right, and Tom knew it. “Now the most important thing now is what you’re going to do next?”

“I…I know I’ve made some horrible mistakes. Daisy called me out, well and truly. You’re right, for someone so young she’s been more of an adult than me in this situation. She…made me realise a lot of things about myself,” Tom coughed, and ran a hand through his hair, nervous to break the next piece of news to his mother, “I’m going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I went to Cambridge today, to meet with the head of the English Department in Pembroke. I’ve been offered a position…”

“You’re running away?” 

“No! No I’m not running away,” Tom shook his head firmly, “And if I can make Daisy listen to me I’ll beg her forgiveness, and hope she can find a way to allow us to still be friends in some capacity. But… this is all I ever wanted to do, teaching. I’ve allowed myself to lose sight of that. I had an email last week from an old friend, they were in a tight spot, they had a new lecturer starting in September, but last minute they were offered a post at Harvard. They needed the position covered, by the start of the second term at the latest, but sooner if possible. He heard I was back in the country and wondered if I was interested. I called yesterday and told him I could start in time for the new term, I went to meet the board today. They offered me the position,”

“That’s wonderful news Tom,” Diana finally relaxed her frame and smiled at her son. “You’re right, you should have done this a long time ago,”

“But I’d have never met Daisy,” 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Diana agreed. “Tell me honestly, what does she mean to you?”

“I don’t know,” Possibly his most honest words yet. He sighed, and his Mum looked sad, “I don’t want to lose her, although I’m sure I already have. But I’m not sure I can…she’s not…she’s…” Tom trailed off not able to vocalise the words he wanted to say.

“She’s not Sophie,” Diana finished for him. 

“No,” Tom croaked, and for the first time since returning home, he allowed his Mum to see his pain. Big fat tears started rolling down his cheeks, and he didn’t try and stop them. Diana leapt from her armchair to gather his not so little boy in her arms. She’d expected a meltdown in his first few days at home, but it had never come. She didn’t want to see her son upset, but part of her was relieved. He needed this. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing my darling, you did nothing wrong,” Diana assured her son.

“Then why did she say no, why didn’t she want to marry me?” Tom held onto his Mum for dear life, face buried into the crook off her neck, taking comfort in the familiar scent of her Aromatics Elixir perfume. 

“I think Tom, the real question should be, why did it take a proposal for her to end the relationship? Without you she had nothing, and you know that. You gave her everything she could have ever wanted or needed. She was so very lucky to have you,” Diana reassured her son, “But dwelling on the past won’t change it. You know you’ll never get the answers you want from her, but you shouldn’t let that affect your future happiness,” 

“Daisy…” Tom murmured her name, as he pulled away from his Mum and wiped at his eyes. 

“She’s not Sophie, and I know she’s not what you imagined your future to be. But you need to work out what you feel for that young woman. I don’t believe for a second that you partook in an intimate relationship void of sentiment, it’s not in your nature.” Diana reached for her son’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “But you don’t need me to tell you, that if Daisy can find it in herself to forgive you, that she would love you fiercely, in whatever shape your relationship takes. Be it as friends, or lovers,”

*

“I’m sorry Tom, she doesn’t want to see you,” Fiona told him, re-entering the bar. He’d given notice, feeling terrible about leaving Steve in the lurch in the kitchen. Although both he and Fiona were gracious and happy for him. He knew Daisy had not told them what had happened, and neither of them treated him any differently. He’d pleaded with Fiona after breaking the news of his departure, to ask Daisy if she would see him. Fiona had relented and disappeared up to the flat.

“Did you tell her I’m leaving?” He wondered out loud.

“I did…she is pleased for you,” Fiona was a little hesitant in her words, and he doubted if Daisy was pleased for him. He was more inclined to think she’d probably made some offhanded remark along the lines of ‘Good for him’ Not suggesting   
any personal feelings towards his departure.

“Please just tell her, I’d like the opportunity to see her before I leave. If not please tell her…” Tom stopped. He’d wanted Fiona to tell Daisy he was sorry, but he didn’t want his apology to come from someone else’s mouth, “Tell her I’ll miss her,”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just cannot close this up as swiftly as I thought I could. 
> 
> But...i'm getting there.

It had been three weeks since the night she’d stormed out of the London hotel room. Three weeks of the worst emotional turmoil she’d ever experienced. Three weeks with an endless cycle of hurt, anger, guilt, confusion, humiliation and pain. 

It had been the worst three weeks of Daisy’s life, and that was really saying something. 

It had been three whole weeks since she’d seen Tom. 

Daisy had been surprised at the reception she got from the Glemsford locals when she returned to working behind the bar. Fiona had repeatedly told her of their regulars well wishes for a speedy recovery from her sore throat, but she didn’t realise quite how much she’d been missed. Even Breezy had turned up at pub opening on her first day back with a small bouquet of Carnations and a welcoming hug. 

She’d milked her illness, adamant to complete her course of anti-biotics before returning to work. Anything to avoid facing the world for as long as she possibly could. Everything was a reminder of Tom. She avoided the kitchen at all costs, and when she was off shift she still cooped herself up in the flat. 

Diana had asked after her, telling Fiona that Daisy was welcome to pop in for coffee and cake anytime. Daisy didn’t want to be rude, Diana hadn’t done anything wrong, but how could she step foot inside that woman’s home. Tom’s house, where so much had happened. So, she found herself avoiding the high street too, in fear of bumping into the kindly white-haired lady and having to hear about Tom. 

He’d been gone a fortnight, and it was difficult to avoid news of his progress. Everyone told her what he was up to. Diana was obviously telling the world about his sudden move to Cambridge. He was headhunted to fill a position short notice, and he was currently staying with an old friend whilst he looked for somewhere permanent to live. Diana missed him already and was telling everyone how quiet her cottage was without her son. But he’d promised her he would visit often. Daisy wondered if he’d visit the pub? 

Three weeks and his absence was not becoming easier to bare. She’d never relied on friends for entertainment, but these past days she’d struggled to pick up a book without her attention drifting. She was lonely, and sad, and doing everything in her power to make her outer appearance suggest otherwise. She hated that despite his misgivings, she missed him. But the thought of seeing him filled her with dread. 

Friday evening in the pub was normally busy, but this particular one was not. There was a beer festival in Sudbury and this was where the majority of their patrons were. Daisy was working the bar, and Fiona was taking advantage of the quiet period evening to do some stock checking. They’d had one table in for dinner, and a few customers were in the garden enjoying the warm August evening. 

It was boring when it was this quiet, so when she saw the outer door to the pub open, a little rush of excitement shot through her, and she stood up straight ready to greet her customers. However, this was short lived and replaced with a sick turning in her stomach, when Diana’s smiling face appeared through the door, followed by no other than Tom dragging his feet sheepishly behind her.

She stood stock still, and he looked directly at her. His gaze swept over her, and she could see he was doing a silent assessment of her state. Perhaps trying to predict the reaction he was going to get from her. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off him. She wanted to, she wanted to look anywhere else, because she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing the effect he’d had on her. 

“Good evening Daisy… oh Fiona there you are,” Diana made quick little steps over to Fiona who stood and greeted her friend with a hug and peck on the cheek. Both women looked at the cautious greeting between Tom and Daisy, “Would you get us to drinks Tommy?”

“Erm…Hi,” Tom gave an awkward wave.

“What can I get you?” Daisy asked stiffly, refusing to pay him any special attention, and just about managing to drag her eyes away from his. He looked…good. Tired, and not particularly happy. But he looked well. He’d had a haircut, tidying his unruly curls into a more manageable style and his beard was trimmed shorter. His clothes looked new. Other than the few occasions they’d been out, Tom was usually a little scruffy, wearing old faded black jeans, threadbare t-shirts and hoodies which had seen better days. But now he wore a pair of slim fit black jeans which looked like they were yet to lose colour from their first wash and a light blue button up, which had been pressed. The top few buttons were unfastened, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Oh…” Tom hesitated, “A large Malbec, and a double Jameson’s on the rocks,” 

Daisy made the drinks in silence. She was well aware of the stares from Fiona, Diana and Tom burning into the back of her head. She put the glasses in front of Tom. “Nine pounds twenty,” 

Tom had never once been charged for a drink in The Red Lion, but he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet, “Daisy!” Fiona’s voice was warning. 

“I’m sorry, was that rude? Nine pounds, twenty pence…please, sir,” She repeated. 

“You don’t owe anything Tom,” Fiona called, and shot Daisy a disapproving glare. Daisy huffed and swept her eyes over the bar, looking for something to do. Somewhere to hide. Tom stood unmoving, as if waiting for her to acknowledge him again.

“Can I get you anything else?” She eventually asked, realising she was fighting a losing battle. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Yes, please…a few minutes of your time?” Tom’s eyes were pleading, but this did not come across in his tone. His request was soft, and calm and it held no expectation. He was putting the ball in Daisy’s court. 

 

*

 

The last fortnight had been nothing short of exhausting for Tom. 

He’d been sleeping in the guest bedroom of his old friend Sam’s home which he shared with his wife Kara, and two young children Lucy and Archie. He spent long hours in the day dividing his time between house hunting and preparing his syllabus for the new term. He’d found a ground floor flat just outside the city centre, but it wouldn’t be ready to move into for another week, so he’d been making arrangements with removal companies to move his belongings from storage and his Mum’s house. 

With such packed days, he should have been falling into bed every night and passing out. But he wasn’t. Sleep had been eluding him entirely. 

He knew he’d made the right decision moving back to Cambridge. In some respect it had almost felt like returning home. The happiest years of his life had taken place there, and he still had many friends in the area. He’d studied there for many years, and his first lecturing position had been in the very College he’d achieved his qualifications. He’d been sad to leave, but at the time it had been the right decision. Now he had the opportunity to return and honestly, he was excited. 

But when his head hit the pillow each night his thoughts were consumed with everything he’d left back in Glemsford. Daisy hadn’t let him see her before he left, and he felt taunted by it. He wasn’t sure what he’d hoped to say to her, and at the time he thought maybe it was a good thing because seeing her without purpose would have likely made things worse. A simple sorry wasn’t going to cut it. 

However, it wasn’t just the fact that he’d left without being able to gain her forgiveness that weighed heavily on his shoulders. He missed her, quite desperately. It was almost infuriating that throughout the day, even when he was sitting in his new office putting lesson plans together, his mind would wonder. He’d see or read things that would remind him of her and he even picked up his phone on more than one occasion to message her before remembering.

Finally, he gave in. He decided he needed to go back to Glemsford and make her speak to him, one way or another. He needed to try and apologise and pray she would forgive him, and if she didn’t he thought, at the very least he’d have tried, and he might find some closure. No more running away from his problems, he was facing this head on. 

He told his Mum his plan as soon as he arrived back at the cottage and asked her to speak to Fiona. He knew the only way he’d even have a chance of getting Daisy to speak to him was if her foster mother was involved. Diana agreed to ask, but her assistance didn’t come without warning of the potential further damage he could cause by pushing Daisy. 

The moment he saw her, his chest tightened. She’d lost weight, at least he thought so. Her waist looked a little narrower, and her face slimmer. Other than that, she was the same Daisy that he’d first laid eyes on all those weeks ago. She wore a short denim skirt which left little to the imagination and a cut up band t-shirt, which fell off her shoulders, and was knotted at the front to reveal her midriff. Her make-up was painted on perfectly, and her hair was up in a neat but very high pony tail. It was his Daisy. 

He’d expected the icy reception, and he couldn’t blame her. He’d caught her off guard and he knew that wouldn’t go down well. 

“Can I get you anything else?” She’d finally asked, as he’d waited patiently for her to initiate conversation.

“Yes, please… a few minutes of your time?” She looked at him, eyes widening, like she was shocked that he even had the cheek to ask any sort of favour from her. 

“I’m working Tom,” He could tell it was an awful lot of effort for her to keep her voice calm, and her eyes kept darting over to where Fiona and Diana were sitting, trying not to be too obvious in their eves dropping. 

“Tomorrow then? I’m here until Sunday, but I really need to speak to you Daisy,” He insisted and was suddenly grateful how hell well he had got to know Daisy’s personality traits and quirks. Otherwise he would currently be reading the hard look on her face as indifference, but he knew it was a mask. She was hurt, and she didn’t want him, or anyone else to see that. 

“I really don’t think we’ve got anything to say to each other,” Tom wasn’t going to back down, but now he knew he had to tread carefully. Although at this point he wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do which would make the situation worse than it already was.

“I have a lot I need to say to you Daisy. You don’t have to say anything back I’m just asking you to listen. You have every right to refuse me, but I think we both need this? You can’t fool me into thinking you’re unaffected, I know you,” Tom kept his voice low and steady, but there was a firmness there. A firmness which he’d used with Daisy before and usually got the desired affect; he just hoped to take that tactic now wasn’t crossing the line.   
He could almost see the battle going on inside Daisy’s head and very briefly her expression softened. But almost as quickly as it had she turned and stomped down the bar, calling behind her. “I know you set this up Fee, I’m done!” And she disappeared through the door to the flat. 

 

*

 

Daisy truly believed there wasn’t anything Tom could say to her that would make any difference. There was too much water under the bridge. Even if she could forgive him for what he’d done, how could they continue a friendship? And what’s the point of them rehashing and potentially having an argument mirroring the one that had happened between them that night in the hotel, if it didn’t solve anything. 

But seeing him had been difficult. She hated that she missed him, that no matter how much he’d hurt her and how angry she was with him, there was a huge part of her that just wanted to climb over the bar and throw herself at him. But what was the point in that? He didn’t want her. Not how she wanted him. 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in knowing what he had to say, but how could she put herself in that position. She’d be making herself so vulnerable, so open to more of this pain. She wasn’t sure she could take anymore of whatever this horrendous, stomach churning sickness she’d been plagued with for the past three weeks was. But then just maybe, there was the slight possibility he would say something which would make it go away.

Daisy barely left her room the next day and by the evening Steve and Fiona took it for granted that she wouldn’t be working. But when Daisy appeared in the bar and set the baby monitor on the side Fiona had looked at her a little surprised. Daisy’s curiosity as to what Tom wanted to say to her, and her anxiousness to rid herself of the constant inner battle she was fighting had won over. 

“I didn’t think you’d be down,” Fiona told her, as her eyes scanned Daisy’s appearance. She wasn’t dressed for work, wearing just a hot pink cotton sun dress which only just brushed her thighs, and face clear of make-up. Daisy knew she looked a state, no amount of make-up would hide her puffy eyes and paler than usual complexion. “Are you okay?”

“I’m…going to see Tom,” Daisy sighed. Without words Fiona stepped forward and tugged Daisy into a tight hug. 

“You know you can talk to me, I know you don’t like to, but I am here,” Fiona whispered, out of earshot of the pub customers, “Don’t feel rushed, I’ll check on Will,” 

Daisy arrived at Diana’s little postcard cottage, just as the lady in question was leaving the house. She paused on her front step, clearly shocked by Daisy’s sudden appearance. “Oh…Daisy!”

“Hey Di,” Daisy gave a little wave and an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, I was really rude to you last night…” 

Diana flapped her hand dismissively. “Don’t be silly, I understand…”

“Erm…is he still here?” Daisy started moving up the path cautiously. 

“He is… would you like…I’m just off to bell ringing practise, but… I can stay if you need me to?” Daisy quickly shook her head.

“No, no it’s fine, it’s probably best it’s just the two of us,” Diana nodded and turned to unlock her front door, she held it open for Daisy. “He’s in the garden,” 

The door shut behind her, and Daisy made her way slowly through the cottage to the kitchen where the back door was held open by a cast iron door stop. Daisy liked Diana’s garden, it was big, but almost like a woodland paradise. Overgrown in all the right places with a little summer house in the corner and a cobbled stone area for outside seating. Tom often read in the summer house, he had told Daisy it was quieter, and he enjoyed the sound of the crickets in the evening. You didn’t get that in the city. She walked down the stone path which cut across the lawn, and saw Tom in his usual wicker chair, he was rested back, legs spread wide, holding a large folder open on his lap. Pen poised in hand and turning back and forth between, whatever he was writing and the laptop on the table beside him. 

“Tom…” Daisy was practically in the door to the summer house, when she said his name to get his attention. His head shot up and he bolted forward, grasping onto the folder in his lap as it slid off his knees. He just managed to save the paperwork from landing at his feet, dragging it back up his legs and closing it on his lap, all the while not taking his eyes off Daisy. He went to speak, his mouth hung open for a moment, in clear hesitation, then closed. “You wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yes…god yes,” Tom stood up quickly, “Of course, can I get you a drink? Shall we go inside?”

“I don’t want a drink, we’re fine here,” her words were sharp, and Tom stepped to the side gesturing to the empty seat next to his. Daisy shook her head and sat down on the top step of the Summer House. 

“I erm…do you mind if I sit here?” Tom gestured to the spot on the floor next to her, she shook her head and he sat down, “Are you alright Daisy? You look like you’ve been crying?” 

“For fucks sake stop stalling Tom,” She snapped, “You wanted to talk so spit it out,”

 

*

 

Tom ran his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to work out in his head where he should even start. Last night he’d had some sort of speech planned, but that had gone out of the window. He thought his chance to talk to her was over. Then Daisy surprised him, like she always did, and words failed him. 

“Okay…erm…well for starters I know me saying sorry won’t mean anything to you, it can’t…”

“No, it doesn’t,”

“Right…but I am, I need you to know how desperately sorry I am for everything I’ve done, but it’s irrelevant really. All I really know I can do, and I’m not sure if it will mean anything to you, but I need to try and explain my actions. I need you to know that I do understand I’ve hurt you, and that I never meant to, it wasn’t my intention. Can I try and do that?” Daisy closed her eyes and nodded. Tom felt his body immediately relax with relief. “You were right, about me finding distractions, doing anything to avoid facing my own issues. I did treat you like a project and I didn’t even realise I was doing it. I never even asked you what you wanted for your future, or if you were happy, I just thought about myself. I should never having tried making that decision for you, and I certainly shouldn’t have spoken for you in front of my friends. It wasn’t you I was embarrassed of, it was myself. I didn’t want them to think I’d given up on life, that… that I’d be sitting around crying over Sophie.” Tom paused to see if Daisy was reacting to his words. At his silence, she opened her eyes, and nodded at him to continue.

“I shouldn’t have even taken you with me. It was awful of me to put you in that situation. I really don’t know what I was thinking,” Tom sighed, “I didn’t take you to make Sophie jealous. Please know that, but I was told she was attending with a date and I couldn’t face going alone…I felt safe with you, I know that sounds ridiculous, but I felt like I always knew where I stood with you,”

“Clearly you didn’t,” Daisy’s words weren’t harsh. She was just acknowledging Tom’s other grievance. 

“I didn’t,” Tom agreed, “I was oblivious. I thought we were on the same page. But please, please don’t think just because I didn’t see us as more than friends…friends who sleep together...that it was without sentiment. I care about you a great deal, I just… you have such a relaxed attitude to sex Daisy, and please don’t think I’m trying to turn this on you because I’m not. But I’ve never been with a woman who was so…confident in their sexuality. I should have said no at the start, had more restraint…but fuck Daisy you have no idea what you do to me, and I was enjoying it, and I thought you were too, so I didn’t see the harm. That goes against everything I believe in, and if I’d realised you’d wanted more…wanted a relationship…I would never have let it go so far. I’d have been honest. The truth is Daisy, I’m not ready for a relationship because I haven’t dealt with the breakdown of my last one. You’re not broken… I am! I spent over a decade with one woman, moulding myself into being the perfect partner for her, we went through the motions of settling down, I was comfortable. I can’t see past that, which is the only excuse I have for being so oblivious to your intentions. But don’t think I don’t care about you, because I do…very much,”

“Okay,” Daisy shifted herself and rung her hands together, as she processed his words. 

“I’ve missed you, terribly, I need you to know that,” Tom added. 

“Are you sure you’ve not just missed having somewhere warm to nestle your cock?” Daisy raised an eyebrow and it took Tom a second to notice the beginning of a smile playing on her lips. 

“I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t miss the sex. You’re incredible Daisy, and I mean that as a genuine compliment. You’re confident and sexy, and you have the most gorgeous tits…” Tom trailed off and gave Daisy a sheepish grin. She wasn’t running yet, and she seemed to be softening a little. She was listening to him. “But honestly, I’ve missed you, just talking to you. I’ve wanted to call you so many times in the last fortnight. I want to share things with you, and I’d do anything to get back what we had before. And if you could find some part of yourself able to forgive me for what an absolute…bellend…I’ve been…” Daisy’s lips twitched at Tom’s almost awkward use of her most favourite insult, “I’d ask you to allow me to be your friend again, without the sex no question, if it meant having you back in my life. Losing you has been unbearable Daisy,”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here it is. The Final Chapter!
> 
> So what actually happened, is that I wrote this. And then wrote about half of another chapter and hated it. So I reworked this chapter as I felt I liked ending it how I did. 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who's commented on this so far. For spurring me on, and keep me writing. I've fallen in love with these two so much.

“Let me get this straight…” Daisy started, after several seconds of silence so she could process Tom’s seemingly sincere apology. “You want me to forgive you, and you want us to go back to being friends, without the sex…but you still want to have sex with me?”

“No…no…well…yes…fuck no that’s not how I meant it,” Tom pulled his glasses from his face, and pushed his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose, eyes screwing up. Daisy watched him, waiting patiently for him to explain himself. Desperately trying to quell that little bit of anger now bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She promised she’d hear him out. He was clearly nervous, his hands were shaking, and beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead. He looked back up and made eye contact once again. Daisy had to give it to him, throughout all of this he’d tried to speak to her without breaking her gaze, even when she didn’t want to look at him. Like he was forcing her to see the honesty behind his words. Now he was perhaps being a bit too honest. “I just miss your friendship Daisy and I know I have no right to ask for it back after how I’ve behaved. But… I do want more than friendship, not just sex. But I’m afraid I can’t give you that, and I’m just trying to be honest. I can’t be one of those people who say if I can’t have you in every way then I don’t want you at all. Because I want you in any way you’ll allow me to have you. But I can’t promise you anything, I can’t promise you a future, I can’t commit to that, I’m not ready. I’m afraid I’d hurt you.” 

Daisy frowned and reached out hesitantly. Her own hand was shaking, and she was honestly restraining from her instinctive reaction to land one across his face. Just because of his complete obliviousness as to how stupid he was being. Instead, she lay a hand atop of Tom’s and he jolted, not expecting her touch. He was royally fucking up his apology, but Daisy somehow understood where it was coming from. She had to appreciate his honesty, that’s all she’d ever wanted from him. 

“Have I ever asked you to promise me anything?”

“No,”

“No, I haven’t,” Daisy agreed. “You said earlier… you weren’t sleeping with me without sentiment. You care about me… if you’d said that three weeks ago, I probably wouldn’t have stormed out of the hotel room. I just wanted to know what I was to you Tom,” 

“I didn’t know what you were to me then. I didn’t know why I was sleeping with you. It took me a while to figure out why I felt so shit about how I spoke to you that night…how I made you feel. Like you didn’t mean anything to me,” Tom tried to explain. 

“You do know you can have a girlfriend without intending marry her? Have children and buy a house together…? I’m not asking… I never asked for you to promise the future to me Tom. I just needed to know that you weren’t sleeping with me until something better came along. Someone more suited to you… another Sophie,” Daisy knew she sounded more cross than she felt. But she was frustrated. She was annoyed that all of this could really have been avoided, had both of them just communicated a little better. Tom had fucked up…but so had she. 

“I…I wasn’t waiting for anyone to come along,” Tom murmured his response. 

“I’m not blind Tom, I know I’m not…your…” Daisy waved her hand up and down, gesturing to her appearance, “Type,” Tom went to speak, but she didn’t let him, “Don’t try and tell me otherwise, because you’d be lying. You might like to try and think you don’t have a type, I don’t mean like preferring blondes, or having a penchant for Eastern Europeans, or only dating women who can cook…I’m not the type of woman you ever imagined a future with. Not just because of Sophie, but ever…even before that. You pictured yourself with…probably someone closer to your own age, who had accomplishments, a career, a normal family… not some mouthy little cow, who got kicked out of college, knocked up by a stranger, and dresses like she belongs in a shop window in Amsterdam!”

“Daisy, I never said… Christ don’t talk about yourself like that!” Tom looked appalled at her assessment of herself, or maybe he was appalled that she thought that’s what he thought of her. 

“No, no it’s fine because I don’t care. I know what I am. You’re not my ‘type’ either. But that’s mostly because I never had any notions about my future. I learnt a very long time ago that I can’t control what happens. I take it as it comes. I’ve had boyfriends, but I’ve never…wanted one. I’ve just gone through the motions, and it’s always been more about attraction and sex than anything else. I mean you should see some of them. The last guy is in Prison for robbery and aggravated assault! Less said about that the better. I never had high expectations of men… but you… I crave your company, I am in…awe of you, it sounds stupid but I feel like a teenager with a ridiculous crush all the time and I get butterflies in my tummy every time I see you, and even now, I can’t decide if I want to slap you because I’m so fucking mad at you or throw up in your lap,” 

“I don’t…know what to say,” Tom sighed, and looked down to the grass beneath his feet, Daisy could see a little pink tint appear on his cheeks. Her works had flattered him and she wondered for a moment how long it had been since a woman had complimented him. Sophie hadn’t just broken his heart with her rejection of his proposal, his self-esteem had clearly taken a big hit. No wonder he’d been so oblivious to her real affection for him. 

“I’m not asking for you to promise me a future Tom, I’m not asking for marriage, or kids… hell I’m twenty-five and I wasn’t ready for the one I’ve got. But you might be able to manage to be my friend, without the extra stuff, if that’s all I’ll allow you to have, but I can’t! So, what’s the point of me forgiving you, If I can’t have all of you? I want to hate you so much, but I can’t because I know deep down you’d never intentionally hurt anyone. You are a good person, and that’s why I like you so much! You see the good in everyone, you see potential others might not, and that’s lovely. You are a sweet man. But I’m not going to put myself in a position where I constantly disappoint you because I refuse to be the sort of woman you really want to be with. You tried to change me to the person you thought I should be once already. You could tire of me quite easily. And as much as I don’t care what people think of me, I do care what _you_ think of me. If you’re always going to be embarrassed to introduce me to your friends, and take me places…” 

“I already told you, you don’t embarrass me!” Tom’s head shot up, and he looked directly at her. At his exclamation, he turned his hand and gripped tightly onto hers which had still been resting atop his. “You’re just perfect as you are Daisy. And I never wanted to change you, I just saw a potential that I knew you had no idea you possessed. But the type of person you are just reinforced that potential. I just don’t want to hurt you. You are suggesting we continue as we were, no promises just…enjoy being one another’s…other? That could work for me. But I’ve done that Daisy, I’ve been there before on the other side don’t forget, and you say you don’t want promises now, but that could change. I don’t know what sort of boyfriend I can be to you, or what sort of future we could have? I don’t want you to get invested and want something I’m not sure I will ever be ready to offer you. I don’t want to make you feel any of the pain I’ve felt, the rejection…” Tom trailed off. 

“I’m not worried about that Tom, I’m not worried about that and neither should you be!” Daisy raised her voice to stop him rambling, what she considered to be undue concerns. Tom stopped immediately, realising that Daisy wasn’t going to argue. A few more seconds of silence passed and Daisy mulled over how she should proceed. She tried to listen to the rational part of her brain, but it wasn’t sounding as rational as she thought it should. She was slowly coming to a decision. But she did need to know one thing first, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,”

“In London, in the hotel… I felt like…you thought I’d offer up my body to anyone. That you slept with me because you thought I had no self-respect, that sex didn’t mean anything to me, so you didn’t think it would hurt. Tell me honestly Tom…do you think I’m a slut?” Daisy stared at him, eyes fixed on his, not allowing him to look away from her. Tom’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to work out his answer. “Please tell me the truth Tom, I can take the truth,”

“I’d never use that word,” Tom began, “I think it’s vile, and derogatory. I didn’t think you were a slut, or easy. I just thought you were the sort of woman who didn’t see sex as something which should be exclusive to being in a relationship. Someone who enjoyed sex and wasn’t ashamed to get what she needed,”

“I think that’s the politest description of the term ‘slut’ I’ve ever heard,” Daisy managed a giggle, then a silence fell between them and Tom still held onto her hand, his grip a bit lighter. But they both turned their attention to the floor. Daisy’s next words were quiet and her tone gentle, and took Tom by great surprise, “I forgive you, Tom,” 

Tom looked to his side, unable to hide his happiness at her words his lips curled into a smile. He considered her profile whilst Daisy still studied the slightly chipped red polish on her toenails. 

*

“Thank you darling,” Tom wasn’t sure what else to say. He’d not expected her to forgive him. Daisy was stubborn and as their conversation progressed, she’d started talking about there not being much point in forgiving him, because she wasn’t sure if she could just be friends with him. He’d been honest, he didn’t know if they could work as a couple. He knew he wanted her, that he cared about her. But he wasn’t sure if he could love her like he’d loved Sophie. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what Daisy did want of him, but there certainly didn’t seem to be any pressure behind it. “So… what now?”

“Well, you’re moving to Cambridge, so I guess you go back there. I stay here and we’ll just… see what happens when you’re in town?” Daisy shrugged, but she didn’t look sad. She was still looking at the floor, but Tom could see she was smiling, “Have some fun together, go out…date?” 

“You’d be okay with that?” Tom was uncertain. What Daisy was suggesting sounded pretty casual. The last thing he wanted to do was to keep it too casual and end up back where they started.

“As long as you promise to be honest with me. I understand you’re still nursing a broken heart. I’m not expecting a declaration of love. First and foremost, you’re my friend, and you’re going through a tough time, you’re only just dealing with the pain Sophie caused you. I don’t really understand, but I want to be there for you if you need me,” Daisy explained, finally looking at him. “And I want you to tell me if this isn’t working for you,”

“I promise,” Tom nodded, and let out a long breath of air between his lips. “Wow…”

“I know,” Daisy nodded. “This isn’t how I expected this to go,”

“Me neither… I mean I didn’t expect it at all,” 

“What for me to forgive you?” Daisy turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Well for you to turn up out of the blue, you don’t seem the type to give second chances, I knew I was trying my arm by even asking,” Tom sighed, “I really am s-,”

“You don’t need to keep saying it,” Daisy stopped him, “Count yourself lucky, I don’t give second chances, you’re…different,” 

“Good…different?”

Daisy smirked and shuffled up the step until her leg was against his, “Definitely good different and for the record, I missed you too. I didn’t really want to give you the satisfaction of telling you that, but as we’re being honest…will you visit often?”

“Of course, as often as I can. Cambridge is closer than London, I’ll be down all the time,” Tom nodded, “And you can visit me sometimes, my flats got a spare bedroom,”

Daisy’s eyes widened, and Tom was sure he saw a flash of disappointment on her face “Spare bedroom?”

“I meant for William, I wouldn’t expect you to leave him here. I didn’t want to be presumptuous, but if we’re doing this then I’d hope you’d be in my bed, with me,” Tom chuckled, and chanced a small show of affection, he brought a hand up to Daisy’s face and cupped her cheek gently. He coaxed a little smile out of her. “We should take this slowly though yes? I know I’ve got a lot to prove, and I don’t want you thinking I’m just in this for…you know,”

“You’ve told me you’re not, I believe you,” Daisy assured him, “And I’m not really one for taking it slowly when it comes to sex, you know what I’m like Tom. I… like sex, a lot. I’m not going to put it on the backburner because of what’s happened. It’s done Tom, finished. We’ve both agreed what we want, and sex is a big part of that,”

“And I don’t think I’ve heard anyone use the word sex so many times in one sentence,” Tom laughed. 

“Well I feel very strongly about it,” Daisy said, her voice serious. But then she couldn’t hold the straight face and ended up laughing with Tom. “and for the record, you said people in relationships don’t have sex like we do. That’s bullshit,” 

“Is that so?” Tom leaned in, so his face was a little closer to hers, his hand tangling into her hair, “What did you call it? Kinky…dirty…rough sex?”

“That’s the type,” Daisy nodded with a grin, and she closed the gap, pushing her lips hard against his. He didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, most of him just relieved to have Daisy back in his arms, and for him to be back in her good books. He was so grateful and felt so lucky that Daisy was the way she was, so up front. What you see is what you get. He knew it could have gone either way, but it had gone in his favour and now it was in the past. Daisy didn’t want to speak of it, she wanted to move forward. His Mum was right, everyone could use a little bit of Daisy in their lives. Especially him, a worrier, who constantly dwelled on the past rather than there here and now. He gripped her a little tighter and kissed her a little harder. 

When eventually they pulled apart they were breathless, and Tom saw how dark Daisy’s eyes had become, her pupils dilated to a point where there was almost no colour left. He knew that look, and his immediate reaction was to put the brakes on. Daisy might say she wants this now, but he’d let her urges lead him up the wrong path before and Tom was still sitting in the doorway of the dog house. Even if she said it was done with, he knew he had to tread carefully.

“Would you like to go inside and have that drink now?” Daisy shook her head. 

“I’m not thirsty,” She pecked his lips again, and then the corner of his mouth, and grazed her lips over his wiry beard, to his neck, and mumbled against his skin. 

“Daisy, I don’t think… I’m trying to be good here,” Tom chuckled. 

“But I don’t want you to be good, I want you to be really, really bad,” Daisy’s teeth grazed his neck, causing Tom’s breath to hitch in his throat. Tom wondered momentarily if this was some kind of test? To see if he could stop himself? But when Daisy shifted to put herself onto his lap, her mouth barely leaving his flesh as she moved to sit so her legs were straddling his, and her hands dropped to his waist and started working on his belt, he knew it wasn’t. He also knew Daisy didn’t mince her words or go back on them. 

“Fuck, is this what it’s going to be like dating you? Horny little bitch…ahhh,” Tom groaned out, as Daisy managed to release him from the confines of his jeans. Daisy wrapped her hand around his cock and began a slow pumping motion. 

“Oh yeah, do you think you’ve got the stamina for me? Old man…” Daisy’s giggle morphed into a breathy moan, as Tom’s hand had somehow found its way beneath her dress, and between her legs. He rubbed her through her knickers, the lace creating a beautiful friction against her most sensitive areas. 

“Cheeky little madam, get on the floor,” 

“What?”

“On the floor, the grass… on your back, take your knickers off,” Tom demanded. Daisy nodded and kicked her flipflops off. She stood from Tom’s lap and took several steps back onto the lawn. Hitching her dress at the back, she hooked her fingers over her underwear, dragging the lace down. She removed them, lifting one leg at a time, and flicked them at Tom with a giggle. He caught them, and immediately scrunched them into a tight ball and brought them to his face, inhaling deeply. “Lay down,” Tom encouraged, setting the scrap of material on the step next to him. Daisy settled down on the grass and lay back. Without instruction she bent her knees and spread her legs, causing the skirt of her dress to fall back to her waist, exposing her to Tom completely. “That’s it darling, beautiful,”

Tom dropped to his knees from the step and shuffled forward, his cock still standing proudly in front of him, the only part of him exposed. As he reached Daisy, he moved between her legs and gripped her ankle roughly. He lifted her leg and moved his mouth to the soft skin just at the inside of her knee. 

“Tom…” Daisy keened his name, as he licked and nipped his way upwards, his beard tickled her now hyper sensitive flesh, “Oh… oh…” She gasped loudly, as he finally reached his destination and with no preamble, he licked a stripe up the length of her slit, and then encompassed her clit with his mouth and sucked hard. Then, just as suddenly he pulled back, and Daisy let out of sob of frustration. “Don’t stop!”

“Oh darling, I could spend all day feasting on you, and I fully intend to do just that…soon enough. But right now, I need to be inside you,” He moved up her body, holding himself up over her with one arm just above her head. He dropped down long enough to push a kiss to her lips, whilst his free hand roughly pulled at the strap of her dress and bra, he successfully released one breast, and moved from her mouth, to her nipple, sucking it between his teeth. Then he bit down, perhaps a little too hard because Daisy let out a loud yelp. 

“That hurt!”

“That…” Tom smirked, looking up at her, “Was for the old man comment,” 

With that, he knelt up, and gripped both of her legs beneath the knees dragging her towards him. He lined himself up quickly and buried himself to the hilt within her, causing them both to cry out. Within seconds Tom was pumping his hip at a reckless pace and Daisy was unable to control the little gasps escaping her throat at each impact. 

“Tom…Tom… Talk to me,” her voice was pleading, and he couldn’t help but give her a wicked grin.

“What…” Tom panted out, “Would you like me to say?”

“Anything…fuck!” Daisy’s hips bucked towards him, “I love it…when you talk to me,”

“Touch yourself, let me watch you, whilst I fuck you,” Tom’s voice was demanding, and Daisy didn’t hesitate, dropping a hand between her legs, and coating her fingers in the plentiful moisture that had gathered there. She began circling her swollen little nub with her middle finger. “Tell me how close you are darling,”

“Close, ah… so close Tom, fuck I’ve missed your cock,” Daisy’s words rushed from her mouth and her hips bucked up to meet his thrusts. He knew the moment her orgasm hit her, as her hand stilled, and her back arched into him. Her channel clamped down and he was forced to slow his thrusts to accommodate her pleasure. “Oh…oh…oh…” He’d almost forgotten the beautiful little noises Daisy made. Little sighs and gasps. The sounds alone were enough to trigger his own release, and he stilled completely, holding Daisy’s pelvis hard against him and letting out a long, very loud groan. 

“Fuck…” Tom breathlessly pulled out and collapsed on the ground next to Daisy and they both stared up at the clear evening sky. It was still light, and he was suddenly grateful that his family home was not overlooked in the slightest because they’d have given the neighbours quite the show. After a good few minutes of nothing more than the post coital heavy breathing of the lovers trying to catch their breaths, Tom rolled onto one side and propped himself up on one elbow. Daisy watched him fondly as he arranged the skirt of her dress to cover her modesty and pulled up the straps of her dress. “Now how about that drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it was!
> 
> I assure you all, Daisy and Tom will be back, although I'm undecided in which capacity. Whether it's going to be a full sequel, or a series of one shots. 
> 
> With this story I had the whole thing worked out beginning to end when I started writing. But I do want to see more of them, I have quite a few ideas for them. 
> 
> But as always, I also have some lovely new characters dancing around my head, and new stories. 
> 
> Thank you once again to everyone for reading, commenting, kudos-ing. 
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
